


Her Early Bird

by Writesalott



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family, Her Early Bird, Love, Original Fiction, Pop star, Rom-com, Writesalott, elusive love, jellodvds, original novel, romance story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writesalott/pseuds/Writesalott
Summary: Bright lights flash, the crowd calls her name. Dani Brookes is a pop star with the whole world open to her, but with no one worth sharing it with. Dumping her dumb boyfriend Dani gets on a plane in search and some peace and quiet. She's there to finally write some new songs, but what is waiting there for her is more than just a way past her writer's block.This is the original version of the Malec fanfic 'Elusive Love.' Re-written by the original author. :) Because as it turns out ao3 does let you upload originals! See the link beside 'inspired by' once you're clicked on the story.





	1. Fake Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elusive Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367502) by [Writesalott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writesalott/pseuds/Writesalott). 



It was now, if ever, that she was nervous, waiting for the metaphorical curtain to rise. She was actually under the stage on a platform being raised to the surface. As her head emerged, she could feel the crowd's energy through the thick layer of fog over the stage, all her nervousness fell away as if she could syphon courage from the cheering masses. The atmosphere was so invigorating; she never failed to feel alive during a concert.

The music started as her rising platform came to a halt. Her brightly coloured flowing pants waved through the air as she walked purposely forward. They were so loose, in fact as to look like a skirt, but she could feel the skin tight fabric underneath. Her arms were clad in a stiff jean jacket, with red stripes that also concealed part of her second costume. She was barely five feet tall, and therefore, wearing high platform shoes to conceal this fact. Her light brown hair had ginger highlights in it, and was up in a neat bun at the back of her head in such a way that if she pulled the pins out, her curls would fall lose about her shoulders, revealing her second look of the evening. She could feel the layer of stage makeup covering her skin. She never did like the feeling, but it was part of the job. She did have to admit that the thick black lines she knew to be around her eyes, made her usually boring brown eyes look much better, more exotic.

There were blinding lights behind her, and backdrops on standby high above her head. Brightly coloured lights shone over the stage from every angle as she took the mic that was really just for show. She had a concealed microphone secured behind her ear.

Danica Louise Martin, known to her fans simply as Dani Brookes, greeted the gathered crowd who yelled back at her with great enthusiasm. She couldn't see the people past the bright stage lights, but she knew the Royal Albert Concert Hall in London seated over five thousand people. It was strange to feel so isolated while speaking to so many. The colour of the lights shifted, music began, and Danica started singing.

"The back of your hand touches my skin," Danica started her first song of the night, a slow romantic one. "As you walk by." Her hand not holding the mic, she slowly extended straight from her body in time with the music. "I can feel you here. Know you're near. I'm aware," she held the note, waiting for the cue from the music. "Of you." Again she held the note as she followed the melody, or rather, she pretended to hold the note. She'd actually recorded the song last week in the studio.

Two backup dancers joined her on the stage, swaying back and forth on either side of her as they snapped their fingers. They were dressed to match her costume, and were wearing the same jean jackets with red detailing, but on a more downplayed outfit.

"I'm aware, oh so aware of you," the chorus of her song started, and harmonies were added as she continued to lip sync to the recording of her own voice. "The lights go out, it's as if we are alone. I feel you in the room. I'm aware you are near me." The song ended, and Danica addressed the crowd, introducing her next track.

"Trash you ain't," she said between the beat of the drums as her next song started, a faster paced, self-love song. "You feel like the dirt on someone's shoe. I know you believe you aren't worth it." The music picked up as the drum rhythm intensified. "But trash you ain't." The song had a rap quality to it that made you want to tap your foot to the beat. She tilted the mic stand to the side for dramatic effect as she started the chorus. "You are brighter than the sun. Powerful like crashing waves against the rocks." Easing her jacket from her shoulders, Danica flung it into the crowd to the screaming fans in the front row.

The dance for this song was fast, and Danica was out of breath. Not singing live while performing really ruined her fun, but she had to admit, she sounded so much better recorded than gasping.

The lights dimmed as she started to hum the first few notes of her next slower song. "Empty conversation," she sang softly. "Hollow words and that vacant expression. Leaving your company I am cut down by shallow love, more painful than a knife to the heart." As she sang, Danica remembered when she'd filmed the music video for this song, the fake blood from her dramatic knife wound had stained her skin for days.

"Your shallow love won't do," Danica began the chorus. "Isn't worth my time. I can do better than you." As she completed the song, Danica walked out into the crowd and down one of the aisles. The lights followed her, and as the music changed and picked up speed, Danica moved faster to reach her costume change.

Her spot dimmed and shifted in colour. Danica reached down and ripped the outer layer of her pants off and threw them into the crowd, revealing the skin tight, high waisted shorts of her second costume. It was hot under the stage lights, especially with the dancing, and Danica was so glad to be wearing fewer layers. The roars of the crowd drowned out the first few lines of her next song, as the crowd took in the bright colours of her new outfit.

"Ohh I know you wish you were this tight cloth," Danica began singing the provocative lyrics as she ran a finger slowly up her leg along the fabric of her shorts. "Taunt against me. Oooh I know your hands want to touch me. Touch me bare. Strip it aw-ay and hold yourself-" She paused, her head down she pulled the pins from her hair, and then quickly flipped her head back up. Her perfect curls fell loose as she looked back up at the audience and delivered the last sultry line of the song. "Against me."

Danica finished the song as she walked back up to the main stage where her backup dancers were waiting for her. They too were in brand new outfits, though Danica knew they'd been able to leave the stage and change normally, rather than ripping half their clothes off on stage.

She stood now facing the crowd, with a back up dancer behind her on both sides, as she started singing again. "Those eyes, yours lips, they want me, bad." The song had a faster pace, more a dance song than a ballad. "Giving me power to own you. Oh sure, I'll be yours-" Then the music stopped, and she and her dancers stood frozen waiting for their cue. "If you know how to woo me." There was an abrupt jump in the music as the song moved quickly into lyrics about all the things a woman wants from her man. "And more I need before I am your-rs." She finished the song, and the stage lights went down. Danica took the chance to catch her breath while the stage was transformed around her.

A panel fell into place behind her as new props were wheeled onto the floor. A large elegant sofa with dark black lines mixed with warm yellow upholstery now stood in the center of the stage. The lights above changed to a soft deep pink, almost red, and Danica sat daintily on the sofa as a slow love song started. "You say you don't know how to love me," the song began. "You tell me I can do better. You say I am above you." She tilted her head up, holding the last note that moment longer. "But darling I know you are wrong." The music remained slow compared to her previous song, but it did get a little faster as she continued. "Your lovin' is all I really need. Can lift me high, high into the sky on a word. There is singing in my heart as I see you smile. You my dear are so very wrong about love. Our love is divine." She sang two more cheesy love songs on the fancy little sofa before her night's work was done.

"Thank you all for coming tonight!" Danica addressed the crowd. She was very glad they couldn't see her up close, as the hot stage lights were making her sweat. The lights went dark and the stage was flooded with her crew. The sets and props were moved back stage, and Danica herself slowly made her way there as well.

"That was great!" Steven congratulated her, his slight bald spot was just visible in the dim backstage lights, his greying hair evident at his temples, and a smile on his face. He was wearing his usual jeans and a wrinkled shirt, but luckily for him, producers didn't have to be on stage.

"Thanks," Danica beamed, still high on the thrill of a great performance. There was nothing like standing in front of a sea of people who loved you. Nothing except maybe standing in front of one person who loved you… but Danica pushed that thought away.

Speaking of love, next to arrive on the scene was Brody, her boyfriend. He had a great booming voice, and a six-pack for brains, but she wasn't quite sure if he even liked her. The phrase 'dumb blonde' came to mind when Danica thought about Brody. Sure, his jawline could only be described as chiseled, and his eyes were the perfect blue, but there was so little going on behind those eyes. They both loved music, but that was where the great similarities ended. When they went out in public together, Brody seemed to want to talk about his biceps more than anything else. Danica tried not to think the worst of him, but sometimes she couldn't help it.

"You were awesome!" Brody enthused as he came over to put an arm around her shoulders, his shady blonde hair getting in her face. She had to fight the urge to shake him off, though she wasn't sure why. The hug lasted only a second before he grabbed her arm and began to lead her back to the stage.

"Come on," he said. "The fans are waiting to see their power couple." Danica allowed herself to be dragged away, though slightly reluctantly. She usually greeted fans after a show, but somehow Brody was killing her high.

She plastered a smile on her face, and went to greet an ocean of fans all with arms outstretched. Then her smile became genuine; Brody was not going to ruin her day. Her fans were amazing, and Danica owed every single one of them for making her dreams come true. She moved through the crowd in a practiced way, signing what they put in front of her, and speaking to those who spoke to her.

"We're your biggest fans!" screamed a group of girls, all wearing her merchandise. One of them had an old edition of Pop Music Weekly and asked if she'd sign it. Danica agreed with a smile, trying not to think about how long it had been since she'd appeared in the magazine. As she signed her own face smiling seductively at her, Danica noticed just how much it didn't look like her thanks to the power of airbrushing.

"Thank you so much!" the girls giggled. "Our friends are gonna be so jealous." They were all still squealing excitedly as she moved on.

"Your music changed my life," said a boy, maybe twelve years old. He wasn't decked out in merchandise, and somehow this plain appearance made his statement carry more weight.

"In a good way I hope," Danica smiled at the boy who nodded, seemingly too nervous to speak. His mother stood beside him, encouraging him to say something more.

"Can you sign my CD?" he asked nervously.

"Of course I can," she replied. "What's your name?"

"Riley," he replied, and Danica scribbled her standard DB squiggle down with 'To Riley' above it. She loved watching the boy's face light up as he gazed at the CD in his hands. Danica tried not to think about how old that particular album was as she moved onto the next person.

She signed shirts, CDs, and all other assortments of her own merchandise for awestruck VIP fans who'd purchased backstage bonus tickets for what felt like hours, moving through the crowd as fairly as she could. Some of them told her they loved her, while others praised her music. One fan almost fell over in his desperate need to reach her, and Danica reflexively put her hand out to steady him.

"Wow," the boy said, a dorky grin on his face. Danica smiled at him as he tried to regain his balance. "Dani Brookes stopped me from falling over!" Danica laughed as he ran off, repeating that phrase over and over.

"We love you so freaking much!" Danica heard a group of maybe a dozen woman, ranging in age from teens to twenties, all shouting from off to her left. Danica yelled 'thanks' back to them, then turned and continued moving through the crowd.

One creep managed to get through Steven's security, and Danica found herself being hit on very obnoxiously by a guy who really needed to shower. She got comments in her fan mail sometimes about guys joking about marrying her, or simply wanting to have her for a night, but it was so much worse when they did it in person. The look in this man's eyes kind of scared her, and Brody was currently meters away and was therefore of no use to her at the moment.

Danica mumbled her excuses, then pointedly walked away from the creepy guy. She was very grateful to her fans in general, but there were a few that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She continued to move through the fans, trying to smile, but her heart wasn't in it anymore. Everyone was asking her about the love that inspired her songs, assuming they were about Brody or one of her other ex-boyfriends. She knew that telling them it was about her parents or her foster father, was not what they wanted to hear. Using platonic love to write love songs made her feel shallow and fake. Her thoughts spiraled downwards as she tried to make it through the crowd. Why her fans were so obsessed with her love life, she had no idea, but she knew they most definitely were. Danica felt old talking to teenagers, and she was sick of answering the question of which song was about which of her past lovers. She tried not to show her thoughts on her face as she continued to greet fans and sign merchandise for them. How was it that a hundred people praising her was so easily overlooked in favour of that one person cutting her down?

When she was finally done, Danica escaped to her trailer. She opened her contact case and placed the lenses into solution for the night. Opening the drawer to the right, and pulling out her glasses, Danica's world came back into focus, her eyes once again made to look smaller from the lenses in her glasses. Taking her glasses off again, Danica started scrubbing down her face, washing away all the eyeshadow, foundation, and lipstick from her skin. There was a knock on her door, and Danica called out for them to come in as she put her glasses back on.

"It was a great show," Steven said smiling as he sat down on the couch behind her.

"Yeah," Danica sighed. She had her face back to normal now, though her hair was a different story, still crunchy with curling products and hair spray.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked in that tone that reminded her of the man who'd raised her, rather than the business manager he was now.

"I sing about love," Danica said. "It's what I'm known for, but I don't know anything about it, and what's worse is that I haven't even put out an album about fake love in so long."

"I'm sure your writer's block won't last forever," Steven tried to console her. "And you have Brody."

"Oh yeah he's great," Danica said sarcastically. "I'll bet he's still out there signing autographs for me. He probably hasn't noticed I left." Danica stared at herself in the mirror and wondered if there was something wrong with her. What twenty-eight year old woman hadn't experienced love?

Steven sighed as he sat down on the couch behind her, clearly unsure of how to comfort her. "I stand on that stage observed by thousands, but seen by no one," Danica explained. "It's like the very fact so many people are looking at me, means I can't be seen by just one person." She turned to face him, and he held his arms out to her. She welcomed the hug, not realizing quite how badly she'd needed it until then. Some days Danica wished Steven was her father, as she could barely remember her own.

"After this tour is over you are going on vacation," Steven whispered.

"Yeah right," Danica laughed.

"I mean it," he replied. "You should go somewhere where no one knows you. That would be a real break."

"Sounds nice," she smiled, pulling out of the hug.

"Get some sleep," he told her as he stood up. "You are going to need it." Steven closed the door behind him, and she got started getting the gunk out of her hair before bed. As she climbed under the covers, her hair finally clean, her thoughts drifted to the days before she was famous. Travelling around the world with Steven, writing song lyrics on napkins in restaurants.

She'd hardly dated before her career took off, and now she feared it was too late to get it right. The tabloids made her out as this super sex goddess or something, who had a dramatic romantic clash with a new man every other week. At least when she was officially known to be dating Brody, the crazy died down a little, but not before Danica's friend Skyler had been pulled into it. They'd been friends since childhood, but the moment she started becoming well known, Skyler and her had quickly realized they had to be very careful about being seen in public together. Rumors started spreading that she was having an affair with him, despite the fact that Skyler had married his high school sweetheart a year after their graduation. It seemed that if you were famous and photographed next to the same member of the opposite sex more than once, they created an elaborate love story for you.

Danica woke up the next morning feeling sulky and unrested, but the show must go on. She repeated the same concert that night, and managed to keep a smile on for the VIP fans after. Then they moved again. Tours were always a non-stop trip to crazy towns, and by the time they reached the end, Danica was about ready to fall down and sleep until the end of recorded time. She loved it though. She loved her job. Creating something for others to enjoy was a dream come true. If only she could get past her writer's block, and publish a new album instead of just doing tours for her old ones.

As the lights went out on her concert in Toronto, Danica let out a deep sigh as if she'd been saving it since London. The tour was over. It was one of those moments when you are glad you did it, but so glad it was over. She got off the stage to huge applause, and was just finished signing things for her VIP fans when she heard Brody's voice. Turning she saw him talking to a woman holding a microphone with a cameraman behind her. The press, she thought with a sigh.

"Danica and I are like so solid you know," Brody bragged. "She loves it when I dote on her, bringing her breakfast in bed, that sort of thing." His voice had a sweetness to it, as if his tone could make the lies no longer lies. "She makes me, like, think about the future."

"Do have plans to propose to her?" the reporter asked, very excited.

"Maybe," Brody smirked. "She works so hard you know. Makes me want to help."

"I am sure she values your support," the reporter replied.

"Yeah," Brody said.

Danica wanted to roll her eyes. What the hell was she thinking? Dating Brody was not worth the slight relief from the paparazzi. There was no scenario in which she'd say yes to marrying him. Him telling a reporter of such plans whether they were true or not made her so angry. It was the feather that broke the camel's back. Calmly, Danica walked over to them.

"Brody," Danica began firmly, knowing there were at least three camera's on her at the moment. He turned slowly, stunned to see her, and hear cold anger in her voice. "We are through. This is me breaking up with you and your biceps." She turned swiftly, and then slowly walked away, surprised how much lighter she felt.

With a grin on her face, Danica texted Steven saying she was going to take him up on that secret vacation idea. Then she started packing. Once she had the last of her costume and makeup off her face, her hair clean, and product free, and her bag packed, Danica took a moment to appreciate where she was going. A vacation free of bodyguards and press. She was going to silence her phone, and not check a single media site for reactions to her breaking up with Brody, or any other trends with her name in the tag. This would be her escape, and she needed it.

Suitcase in hand, Danica moved quickly, still fueled by the thrill of the unknown. She didn't know where she was going, and she wasn't going to say goodbye. She would lose herself in the crowds of Toronto, get on a plane, and be free.

Danica got a cab, and left for the the airport, still not totally sure what she was doing. She felt like a child who had run away from home. She knew it was rather silly, being that she was almost thirty, but she couldn't help it. Danica took a deep breath before entering the airport and walking up to the lady behind the counter.

"How can I help you?" the woman asked. She was wearing a uniform that consisted of a light blue shirt with a dark red collar, and plain black pants. Her name tag read 'Trixie', and she looked bored out of her mind.

"I'm looking for a last minute vacation spot," Danica explained. She was wearing glasses, no makeup, and an oversized hat, which combined, she hoped was enough to allow her to keep a low profile. "Somewhere west of here."

"There's Winnipeg," Trixie offered. "Edmonton is a popular tourist spot because of their mall. Vancouver is very west. I've heard good things."

"Somewhere remote," Danica added, knowing those all to be big cities.

"Do you want to be on the beach?" Trixie continued, yet to glance up from her computer. "Vancouver Island is nice." Danica agreed, and Trixie continued. "There are five airports on the island. Which would you like?"

"The smallest one," Danica answered.

"One ticket to Tofino, BC," Trixie stated as she pushed buttons on the computer. "ID please, and how will you be paying?"

She knew it was illegal for airlines to give out passenger details, though she could still be recognized by staff and other people on the plane. The fate of her vacation at this point was totally based on luck. Just as Danica thought, this Trixie looked up, and her mouth fell slightly open. Danica winced. She knew that look, eyes wide with wonder. She was doomed.

"Oh wow!" Trixie said, suddenly ecstatic. "Did I just help Dani Brookes choose a vacation spot!?"

"Yes you did," Danica hissed. "And could you please keep your voice down?"

"Can you sign… like everything I own?!" she squealed.

"If you don't tell anyone I'm here, I will sign whatever you like," Danica sighed.

"Deal!" Trixie replied, grinning.


	2. Meet Cute

Danica got off the plane, took a deep breath, and tasted salt. Then she felt a drop of rain hit her nose. Maybe she should have looked up the weather here before blindingly agreeing to this as her destination, but oh well. She was going to make the best of it. Stiff from the flight, it felt wonderful to move in an open space again. She could hear seagulls in the distance that fit perfectly with the salty taste in the air. She couldn't remember when she'd been in such a small airport before. There was only one departure gate, and nothing past security except for chairs. Since it seemed the wisest course of action, Danica asked the cab driver to recommend a hotel.

"If you're on a budget," the driver said. "There's the Schooner Motel on Campbell street."

"And if one isn't on a budget?" Danica inquired.

"The Wickaninnish Inn," the driver said. "But they are over $300 a night!" The very idea seemed to offend him.

"Wickaninnish it is," Danica said with a smile. The driver gave her a look that clearly expressed that he thought her insane, but Danica ignored it. She was determined to enjoy her vacation. Besides, she probably wouldn't be here that long.

Danica grinned like an idiot as she watched the beautiful view through the window. Small stores flashed past her with the ocean poking through between buildings. The sky was a light blue with hints of pink - the first indicators of the oncoming sunset - and Danica could see rain clouds on the horizon. There were so few people here. Before her parents died, Danica hadn't lived that far from here. Prince George was a small town compared to London or Toronto, but Tofino was even smaller. She had never before been somewhere with so few people about.

"How many people live here?" Danica asked the driver.

"Just under two thousand," the driver replied. Tofino was hardly even a city. As long as no one ratted her out, Danica was sure the media wouldn't be looking for Dani Brookes here of all places.

Danica arrived at the hotel, marvelled at the beautiful forest nestled around it before she entered and checked in. She gave them a cash deposit, as cash was all she'd brought with her, and she'd rather not take any chances with the media finding her. The hotel was right on the water, the view from every window breathtaking from a different angle. She could hear the crashing of the waves as the receptionist handed her a key card to her deluxe suite.

She moved slowly through the halls, taking in the beautiful natural wood of the walls, and drift wood carvings on every table adorned with sea shells. The art on the walls also made her think of ocean waves. Finding her door, Danica opened it with her card and went in. Four large windows all showed a different view of the ocean. There was a fireplace opposite the king sized bed. The wood and ocean themes from the rest of the building carried through the room. The windows let light in at just the right angle to really show the room at its best, while not reflecting off the small flat screen television in the corner. Danica hadn't looked in the bathroom yet, but if it was anything like the rest of the hotel, she knew it would be immaculate.

The time difference between here and Toronto was only three hours, but since Danica had been in so many time zones in the last week, she felt a little jet lagged. Exhausted, Danica collapsed in bed and was instantly asleep.

Danica awoke the next morning smiling. She didn't open her eyes, and just listened to the waves gently crashing outside. She enjoyed the feel of her high thread count sheets, and wondered idly how late she'd slept in. She opened her eyes to the crisp white ceiling and turned to check the time. Holding her phone close to her face to be able to see it without her glasses, Danica learned that it was almost two in the afternoon. She laughed. Steven had also teased her about sleeping in like a teenager.

Danica laid in bed for a while longer, trying to keep her mind blank, until she got bored and went to shower. Getting out, she put on one of the provided robes, and decided that today she was just gonna relax. Leaving her hair down and wet, Danica ordered room service for a very late breakfast, then opened all the windows so she could hear the waves and seagulls better. She tried to think of a song that could express this feeling inside her, but like always, she was faced with a block between her mind and her hand. Putting the note pad down by the phone, Danica gave up and watched a movie.

Around dinner time, Danica explored the rest of the hotel, including the elegant dining hall with light wooden beams going up the walls, coming to a point at the top of the high ceiling. The walls, save for the beams, were nothing but solid windows showing a three hundred and sixty degree view of the ocean. Danica sat at the bar and ordered a refreshing drink before going for a moonlit walk on the beach, enjoying the feeling of sand in her toes.

She stayed up late, watching movies in her hotel room, sleeping in the next day until only eleven. She wandered the streets window shopping, taking in the small store fronts with their rustic cottage feel. Almost all the stores seemed to have at least something to do with the ocean. Surf shops were around every corner, and even the the chocolatier had a starfish in the logo. There were next to no big chain stores here, but Danica loved the ma 'n pa stores she found. She could almost sense the dedication of the generations who had run the shops before in the homely atmosphere. She enjoyed talking to the locals. Everyone was so polite and welcoming, even though no one seemed to know who she was. Though they clearly had internet here, she doubted if anyone in Tofino spent a great deal of time on YouTube watching pop star's music videos. And they would have to be a dedicated fan indeed to recognize her in glasses without makeup.

The rain didn't seem to bother the locals that could be seen on the beach in rain or shine. Deciding it was best to join them, Danica went out in the rain. Not having packed a bathing suit, she simply walked along the beach. She loved the crashing of the waves, the taste of the salty air and the sound of gulls, but it was the rhythm of the water that held her focus. The back and forth had a calming effect, like all the troubles of the world were nothing compared to the power of the white foam crashing into the shore. There was a violence to the way the water attacked the rocks, slowly crumbling the hard stone into sand. It was quite something to think of, the ocean gradually carving up the land for hundreds of years. The harmless liquid winning against the seemingly impervious cliffs in the long run. Danica felt sure there was a song in there somewhere, but the harder she tried to come up with a tune or some lyrics the less she liked the results.

Giving up for the moment, Danica stopped to appreciate the beauty she couldn't find the words to express in a song. The peaceful sounds and happy laughter of those on the beach was so wonderfully different from the bright lights and flashing cameras she had come to associate with her life. There were a group of children splashing around in the water ahead of her. She'd passed a couple getting into a kayak a ways back and could now see them on the horizon.

A pair of surfers were getting out of the water. They were about the same height, one blonde, the other had light brown hair. She couldn't help but look past the blonde one. Light brown was the wrong description for the other. The sun reflected off his hair making what she'd thought to be light brown a warm layer of colours ranging from dirty blonde to deep chocolate. His skin was tanned, but not overly so. Then again compared to Danica's pale complexion, everyone was tan. He and his friend were wearing swim suits and carrying their surfboards. Though his chest was covered by some sort of shiny fabric, Danica could tell there were strong muscles underneath the shiny material. The man's arms were were bare and she caught herself staring at his biceps.

The two men were walking up the beach so Danica followed them, trying to catch up and introduce herself, but she was too far behind. They entered a store called 'Greenberg Rentals' and Danica followed, determined to at least learn his name. There was a very promising display of not-wetsuits in the window. She loved the artistry of the little shop, with its colourful sign shaped like a surfboard. Thinking to get herself a bathing suit and a date, Danica went in.

Upon entering the store, Danica took in the displays on every wall. There was a small counter in a corner, but the rest of the shop was surfing equipment from floor to ceiling. The woman behind the counter looked rather similar to the man Danica had followed into the store. Her hair was up in a ponytail and seemed a little darker, but there was something similar about the planes of her face.

She looked around, but could see no sign of the two friends with the surf boards.

"Can I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"The two men who came in here," Danica inquired.

"They're in the back," the girl replied. Then she turned and yelled behind her towards a door Danica hadn't noticed before. "Charlie! There's a girl here for you!" It was funny, but somehow the name Charlie just didn't fit the handsome man she'd seen on the beach.

"Does this happen a lot?" Danica asked the girl, who shrugged.

"There are only so many people in this town," the girl laughed. "Charlie usually goes for tourists."

"I see," Danica replied. She was starting to think she should just buy a bathing suit and forget all about Mr. Easy-On-The-Eyes.

"Who is it?" The man who'd appeared through the door wasn't the one she'd expected, but rather the blonde Danica had barely taken notice of. Then he noticed her, staring at her body so obviously as to make any woman who wasn't used to wearing skin tight full body nude leotard in front of thousands of screaming fans, blush down to her toes.

"Wasn't there someone else with you?" Danica asked Charlie. "Your friend, the one with the warm brown hair?"

"You mean Nick?" Charlie asked, clearly very surprised.

"Maybe," Danica added. And now Charlie was calling through the back door to bring someone else into the shop.

The door swung open and this time it was him. "Yeah? What is it?" he said casually, looking at the other two. In the light of the shop Danica could see him more clearly. His eyes were green, but subtly so. As she gazed at them, the colour seemed to look almost hazel.

"This girl wants to talk to you," Charlie explained. Nick had clearly been half way through getting dressed, since he was still wearing his swimming shorts, but the shiny fabric of his shirt no longer concealed his sculpted chest. Danica was able to confirm what had only been hinted at before, the rippling muscles of his chest.

"I'm Danica," she said, smiling at him. Though she was very obviously looking at him, he only glanced at her once. Now that she was closer, Danica could tell just how much taller Nick was than her. If she had to guess, she'd have said he was at least a foot taller than her.

"Nick," he replied easily. "What can I help you with?" Danica was feeling slightly dazed with him standing shirtless in front of her and forget to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again. Please leave me a comment. :) This is the first original story I've published and I'd love some feedback!
> 
> Sneak Peek Chapter 3
> 
> Danica wasn't used to not being wanted. It felt strange to be ignored, but there was something endearing about his indifference.
> 
> "Sorry about my brother," said the woman who Nick had called Vicky. This explained the similarities in their appearance. "He can be so boring sometimes."
> 
> "Got any idea how to get your brother to go out with me?" Danica asked.
> 
> "Look no further," Charlie volunteered. "I am all yours milady." He slide in beside her against the front counter, grinning like his smile was all he'd need to get the girl.
> 
> "Ah, I see you have two brothers?" Danica inquired of Vicky who nodded. Charlie's hair was considerably more blonde than his brother and sister's. Danica suspected a dye job.
> 
> "A date with Nick then," Danica replied.
> 
> "Yeah I figured," Charlie sighed, dramatically. "Anyway back to work." He turned and disappeared through the door behind the counter.


	3. Polar Opposite

"Okay, well everything we have is on display," Nick continued, pointing to the items for sale. "If you have any questions, please ask Vicky or Charlie. Excuse me." Then Nick turned, and went back the way he'd come.

"Idiot," Charlie grumbled, clearly unhappy she hadn't been here to see him. This was normal. Nick's behaviour, however, intrigued her. Danica wasn't used to not being wanted. It felt strange to be ignored, but there was something endearing about his indifference.

"Sorry about my brother," said the woman who Nick had called Vicky. This explained the similarities in their appearance. "He can be so boring sometimes."

"Got any idea how to get your brother to go out with me?" Danica asked.

"Look no further," Charlie volunteered. "I am all yours milady." He slide in beside her against the front counter, grinning like his smile was all he'd need to get the girl.

"Ah, I see you have two brothers?" Danica inquired of Vicky who nodded. Charlie's hair was considerably more blonde than his brother and sister's. Danica suspected a dye job.

"A date with Nick then," Danica replied.

"Yeah I figured," Charlie sighed, dramatically. "Anyway back to work." He turned and disappeared through the door behind the counter.

"Any helpful hints?" Danica inquired of Vicky now they were along. "He didn't even look at me twice."

"Honestly," Vicky replied. "I don't even remember when was the last time he went on a date."

"Really!?" Danica said, shocked. "With those abs?"

"Whoa stop, he's my brother," Vicky said, faking disgust.

"Sorry," Danica laughed. The she asked where the bathing suits were and went to browse. If she wasn't leaving here with a date, then at least she could accomplish one of her objectives. She hadn't done more than pick a few out to try on, when Charlie and Nick reappeared. She watched from afar as Vicky left. Clearly her shift had ended, since Nick took her place behind the counter. Charlie disappeared into the back.

Looking down at her bathing suits Danica had a sudden idea. She ducked into a changing stall and came out wearing the most revealing one she'd picked. It was an orange bikini with black detailing.

"It's Nick right?" Danica inquired, walking slowly up to the counter. Nick confirmed without looking up from the till. "What do you think?" She turned slightly to show off the bathing suit, and herself, to its full potential.

Nick was half way through mumbling something generic when he looked up and saw her. His words got cut off mid sentence and Danica smiled.

"Would you please let me buy you dinner?" she asked. Nick shook his head very vigorously, turned away from her and said no. "But your eyes say yes," Danica whispered.

"It's impossible not to stare at you, while you're dressed like that," Nick argued.

"Ah then I choose the right outfit," Danica grinned.

"There are other customers in the store," Nick reminded her. "Aren't you at least a little embarrassed?"

"I am on a mission to defeat my writer's block," Danica explained, leaning back. "Sometimes embarrassed makes for good inspiration."

"Oh, what do you write?" he asked. It was the most interest he'd shown in her so far.

"Music," Danica replied.

"That's cool," Nick said. "I kinda writes poems sometimes, but not well."

"I bet your poems are beautiful," Danica told him.

"You are just saying that so I'll agree go out with you," Nick replied.

"Maybe," she grinned, cheekily.

"Are you going to buy that bathing suit, or just try it on?" he asked, but he was smiling.

"Oh I don't know if this one is right," Danica whined dramatically. "Too revealing don't you think?"

"I guess, that depends on where you're going," Nick replied.

"Do you have a hot tub?" she laughed. Nick just rolled his eyes.

"If you are going to hang around until closing warn me now," Nick replied. "So I can go get my headphones."

"It's rather quiet in here now that you mention it," Danica noticed. "Don't you play music?"

"Stereo's broken," Nick explained, gesturing to the stereo in question.

"Give me one good reason why you won't go out with me?" Danica asked, sincerely. "And I'll leave you in peace."

"Things like this don't just happen," he explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Nick's eyes were very firmly fixed on her face, but she could sense it took a great deal of effort for him to do that. Danica was still wearing the orange string bikini.

Just then Charlie made a reappearance holding a box full of what looked like clothes to be put out on display. Charlie stopped when he saw her in the bikini. Charlie's eyes were nowhere near her face as his jaw dropped slightly at her in the little orange bathing suit.

"You are so wasted on my brother!" Charlie gawked at her. "Go out with me instead!"

"Not a huge fan of blonde guys," Danica explained. "If you have the same hair colour as your brother under that bleached mess, my vote is you keep it."

"Noted," Charlie replied. He looked so shot down, his shoulders slumped as he turned to unpack the box he carried.

"Sorry, but I find blunt is best," she informed him.

"Fair enough," Charlie sighed. "At least you don't lead a guy on." Slowly Charlie moved away, dropped the box on the floor and started hanging up the clothes where they fit sorted by size.

"Your younger brother is very determined," Danica laughed. She was still standing near the counter, Nick on the other side.

"Older brother," Nick corrected her. Danica had to admit she was surprised. He probably noticed since he added, "But I get that alot."

"Nick's the dreaded middle child," Charlie chipped in. It seemed he was able to hear them while stocking shelves across the store. "Though to look at him, you'd think I was the mess, and he was the eldest." Charlie turned away from his work to face them as he continued. "Honour student, and he still manages to cover my shifts when I can't bring myself to get out of bed."

"Let me guess," Danica said eyeing the blonde. "College dropout?"

"You're hot, but you're mean," Charlie grumbled, turning back to his task. Feeling a little guilty, Danica took a few steps away from Nick towards Charlie.

"It's wasn't meant to be mean," she told him kindly. "I didn't finish college either."

"I bet you don't still live with your parents though," Charlie whined. She suspected this admission meant he'd finally given up hitting on her.

"There's no shame in living with your parents," Danica smiled at him. Charlie mumbled something about how there was. Danica sighed, giving up she turned and saw Nick with his face buried in what looked like sales logs. With a sigh, Danica went back into the changing room and tried on a more reasonable bathing suit, a plain one piece green one.

"Didn't want the bikini after all?" Nick asked her as she went up to pay for it.

"What is the point if you don't appreciate it?" Danica replied. Nick laughed, though she wasn't quite sure why. With her purchase, and no date, Danica left the shop more disappointed than she'd expected at Nick's lack of interest in her, or maybe she was just not used to rejection in general.

Though it was getting late, the evening walk was rather lovely with the smell of salt and fish in the air. She was growing quite fond of this little town, and couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to live here. Usually Danica lived in Toronto, because that was where her best friend Skylar lived with his wife Amber. Skyler was from Prince George like her. They had grown up together, gone to the same school, but he'd moved across Canada when he married Amber who was very attached to Toronto. Her whole family still lived there.

Danica wiggled her toes in the soft sand and smiled, looking out over the ocean. With each crash of the waves, like the beat of her heart, Danica could feel the stress of her life fading away. The beach was so peaceful, and the horizon seemed to go on forever. It was so refreshing to be truly alone. No managers or bodyguards watching her every move, and no cameras or press fishing around for news. She was in no hurry to leave, though at the rate she was spending her money, she'd be forced to do so sooner rather than later. Having only brought cash with her, Danica's fancy hotel was going to end up dictating the length of her vacation.

Then her thoughts went to Nick. She had become distracted, and never gotten an answer to her question. Maybe she'd given up too soon. If Nick's older brother still lived at home, Danica suspected Nick did as well, not that this helped her get a date with him. She suspected his last name was Greenberg, but that didn't help her get a date with him either.

Danica stayed up late that night thinking of ways to approach Nick next time that might have better results. The next morning, she checked out of her expensive hotel. It was a beautiful place, but having a long vacation was worth more to her. Checking herself into the Schooner Motel on Campbell street, Danica smiled to think that Nick's shop was now close by rather than a ten minute taxi ride away, even if the view was significantly less impressive. Rather than seeing the ocean out of her window, Danica could see a rather large tree with sturdy looking branches. It in fact was so close to the window, Danica thought she could have climbed down it if she'd wanted to. The motel itself had one main room with an outdoor entrance, plus the smallest bathroom she'd ever seen. However it would do, and Danica would survive without her high thread count sheets.

Having successfully switched hotels before Greenberg Rentals closed, Danica decided to go check and see if Nick was working today. To her great disappointment, there was a older woman Danica hadn't seen before standing behind the counter when she entered Greenberg Rentals. The woman was tall, just like Nick, though probably a few inches shorter. Her hair was lighter than his, and spoke more of Nick's highlights than his main colour. That, plus the familiar shape of her face, told Danica that this was Nick's mother.

"Welcome," the woman greeted Danica with a smile. "How may I help you?" There were no other customers in the shop at the moment.

"Oh I already bought a bathing suit here yesterday," Danica smiled. "But I just love your store."

"Thank you," she replied.

"I think I met your children here," Danica said. "Nick, Vicky and Charlie."

"You mean Nicholas, Victoria and Charles," the woman corrected, shaking her head. "Why they don't like their full names is beyond me." Danica laughed, lightly.

"They were lovely either way," she replied.

"They can be, when they want to," the woman said.

"I'm Danica," she introduced himself.

"Laura," the woman replied. "My husband and I own this shop. How long have you been in town?" The fact that Danica was a tourist was apparently obvious to Laura.

"Landed on Wednesday," Danica replied.

"What do you think of our little town so far?"

"There are so many family businesses here," Danica smiled back. She'd made casual conversation with many locals since she arrived here, and they were always lovely.

"I hope you are having a good holiday," Laura smiled. "Even with the rain."

"I am getting used to the rain," Danica chuckled. "And this vacation would be perfect if your son would agree to go out with me."

Laura laughed, with great enthusiasm, before speaking. "Let me guess, you are talking about Nicholas? And Charles probably tried to accept on his behalf?"

"Yep! That's exactly right," Danica laughed.

"Nicholas is opening the store tomorrow," Laura informed her with a wink. Danica suspected Laura knew that the hope of seeing Nick was the only reason she'd returned to the store.

"Then I shall be back here tomorrow," Danica replied with a grin. "Thank you."

With a smile, Danica left the store wondering what she was going to do with the rest of her day. True there wasn't much left of it, but Danica walked along the beach for a few hours before grabbing a light dinner and returning to her motel.

The next morning, Danica's alarm went off at the ungodly hour of nine o'clock. It was as early as her night owl ways would allow. Despite her great intention to wake up as soon as the alarm went off, Danica still hit snooze on quite a few more times. It was past noon when she finally got herself out of the motel, dressed in her favourite casual sundress. It was all white with spaghetti straps and a ring of sunflowers around the bottom. She'd decided that a casual look might appeal to Nick more than the bikini had.

"Cute dress," Vicky said as Danica entered the shop. She was standing alone behind the front counter, and Danica wondered where Nick was. "I was told Nick was opening today."

"He usually opens," Vicky explained. "But last night he agreed to switch with me so I could go out with my friends this afternoon."

"That was nice of him," Danica smiled.

"Yep," she agreed. "Especially since he hates closing shifts so much."

"I take it Nick's a morning person?" Danica observed.

"It's like he's allergic to sleeping past seven," Vicky laughed.

"What else can you tell me about him?" Danica asked.

"You really do keep coming back here just because of my brother huh?" Vicky stated with a shake of her head, before she answered the question in a teasing tone. "Nick is basically an old man on the inside. He gets up with the sun, works hard, and is absolutely no fun. Being the middle child is supposed to make you the rebellious one, but it seems Nick missed the memo." She laughed.

"He sounds like my polar opposite," Danica chuckled. "So how long until his shift starts?"

"Any minute now," Vicky explained. "If Nick had opened this morning, you would have just caught him before the end of his shift."

"I had intended to be here sooner," Danica explained. "But I snoozed my alarm one too many times."

"Been there," Vicky laughed. A few moments later the front door of the shop opened and Nick walked in, wearing a casual shirt and jeans.

"Look who came back," Vicky grinned at her brother who shook his head. Danica could see the way his eyes traveled over her curves.

"If you are going to hang around," Nick stated calmly, his eyes very much averted now. "Then please do restrain yourself from trying on more bathing suits."

"Against seeing my skin are you?" she asked, as suave as she knew how.

"Yes," Nick said stubbornly.

"As if!" his sister scoffed. "Even I can tell how hot she is."

"You go out with her then," Nick grumbled.

"Will you look at the time," Vicky said, grinning and totally ignoring her brother. "Things to do. People to see and all that." He glared at her, which did nothing to diminish the smile on Vicky's face as she skipped out the door.

"Vixen," Nick grumbled as the door closed behind his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it so far? Please review and tell me what you think. :)
> 
> Sneak Peek Chapter 4
> 
> "You work too hard," Danica told Nick. Her voice sounded closer than before, and he looked up to see her standing beside him, her hand outstretched. Nick stared at the extended hand, unsure what to do with it. She motioned again for Nick to take her hand, and this time he did. Placing his hand in hers, Nick suddenly found himself pulled to her side. She placed one of his hands on her waist, and intertwined the fingers of their other hands together.
> 
> "What are we doing?" Nick asked.
> 
> "Dancing," Danica replied easily, as she lead him in a basic swaying motion.
> 
> "Aren't I supposed to be the one leading?" Nick asked.
> 
> "If you like," Danica smiled.
> 
> "Broken stereo remember?" Nick reminded her. "No music."
> 
> "Well aren't you full of excuses," Danica laughed. Then she started to sing, or rather hum. The tune carried well across the empty store. She projected the sound well, and Nick could no longer complain that they had nothing to dance to.


	4. Nothing Special

Nick felt stuck. He couldn't possibly imagine there was anything genuine about this girl. Besides, she was a tourist and likely to be leaving soon. There was no hope of something real with her, or so he kept telling himself. And now, unless he kicked her out of the store, he was trapped in her company until the store closed.

"How's your poetry going?" Danica inquired, still standing at the counter like a customer, though with nothing to purchase.

He shrugged, then reflected the question back at her to get the topic off of him. "How the writer's block?" Even as a kid, he'd never fancied being the center of attention.

"Still going strong I'm afraid," she sighed. Nick had started counting the float, when he realized she'd walked around to his side of the counter. He hadn't heard her footsteps. Her presence, suddenly so close, was doing involuntary things to his body. She was such a small person yet she had such a huge presence. His breathing picked up as she leaned closer.

"What did you mean yesterday?" Danica asked in a whisper. "About things like this never happening?"

She was standing on her tiptoes, and Nick knew all he'd have to do is lean down to touch her lips with his. Oh why did she have to be so irresistible? His gaze was glued on her lips as his heart raced. His mind and body were having an internal debate. She was bad news. He could feel it, so why did it take so much effort not to lean down and kiss her?

"You saw Charlie first," Nick explained simply. "But still asked for me?"

"Why settle for silver when you can have gold?" Danica whispered. Hadn't he just said this? Nick didn't like that she agreed with him, but he couldn't say he was surprised. At least if she left, he'd have a peaceful shift. Nick took a step back, trying to return to his tasks.

"So you don't want to kiss me then?" she asked.

"But you just said-" Nick began, but then he looked at the expression on her face, the way she was gazing at him, and suddenly he realized. "Wait, am I gold?"

Danica nodded slightly, taking a step closer to him. She placed a hand on Nick's chest, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. She was on her toes as high as she could go, and clearly wanted him to kiss her. Danica was barely touching him, yet his whole body was on edge.

Ignoring his brain for the moment, Nick leaned down, closing the space between them, and kissed her, putting his arms around her, lifting her slightly from the ground. For such a strong willed individual, she felt small in his arms. The tip of his nose touched her glasses as they continued kissing. Her hand came up to rest on the nape of his neck. He could feel her tongue trying to part his lips. She clearly had quite a bit of experience in the kissing department, while he had none. As her skilled tongue slid past his lips and began to explore his mouth, Nick felt his stomach do a flip. His hands were wound into her hair, and he could feel her palm against his lower back. He felt slightly lost, as if the world around him had ceased to matter. Nick wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but when they pulled away, he was breathless.

"Nick," Danica said, running her fingers slowly down the side of his face. "Will you go out with me?"

How could he say no now? Why would he want to? Just one dinner couldn't hurt, and if he got to kiss her again, it would totally be worth it. Nick nodded and like she'd read his mind Danice leaned up and kissed him. Her arms were wrapped around him, their lips locked, when they were interrupted by a customer. Nick excused himself from her grip, embarrassed, but trying to be professional as he went to greet the newcomer. He was still slightly awestruck by what was possibly the best kiss he'd ever had, as he helped the customer. It took more thought than usual to explain to customers what stock they had, and when he could have products delivered by. All the while, Danica sat behind the counter and watched him, though she did take her glasses off and cleaned them on her dress.

Once the customer had paid and left, Nick went through down time tasks in his head, trying to find something to do. He decided to stock. He preferred it when things were busy. Time went faster when the store was full of customers and coming up with things to do, when it was dead it always felt like more work than it should be.

"You work too hard," Danica told Nick. Her voice sounded closer than before, and he looked up to see her standing beside him, her hand outstretched. Nick stared at the extended hand, unsure what to do with it. She motioned again for Nick to take her hand, and this time he did. Placing his hand in hers, Nick suddenly found himself pulled to her side. She placed one of his hands on her waist, and intertwined the fingers of their other hands together.

"What are we doing?" Nick asked.

"Dancing," Danica replied easily, as she lead him in a basic swaying motion.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one leading?" Nick asked.

"If you like," Danica smiled.

"Broken stereo remember?" Nick reminded her. "No music."

"Well aren't you full of excuses," Danica laughed. Then she started to sing, or rather hum. The tune carried well across the empty store. She projected the sound well, and Nick could no longer complain that they had nothing to dance to.

They danced rather awkwardly since she was so short. Danica was clearly better at it than him, but even so, the difference in their height, and the fact that she'd tried to lead, rather ruined the effect. Before long, Nick was laughing too much to keep dancing.

A few more customers came in, but Danica still stuck around, watching him while he worked. Half way through his shift, Nick excused himself to go get his dinner.

When he opened the fridge in the back, he was very surprised to find two sandwiches in there, one had Danica's name on it. Nick returned from the back with both containers, rather confused. It wasn't unlike his mother to feed customers, or anyone she knew to be hungry. The woman always made enough to feed an army, but how had Laura known Danica would be here?

"What's with the face?" Danica asked him once he was back at the front counter. Nick just handed her the sandwich with the word 'Danica' written in his mother's handwriting.

"For me?" Danica asked, obviously surprised.

"Seems so," Nick said.

"That was so nice of her," Danica said, beaming at her lunch, like it was a diamond ring or something.

"It's just a sandwich," Nick replied.

"It's a very thoughtful sandwich," Danica countered.

"That's just what mom does," Nick shrugged as he started eating his roast beef on whole grain with lettuce. Danica started eating as well. "She likes to feed people. If she bakes something, you can barely enter the house without being expected to eat it." He laughed then added. "Though I have no idea how she knew you'd be here."

"Oh didn't I tell you," Danica grinned. "I ran into your mother yesterday, Nicholas." She said the last word slowly, as if savouring it.

"And she told you my full name I see," Nick laughed.

"Charles and Victoria's secrets are out of the bag too if that makes you feel better," Danica smiled. There was something in the way she smiled, like there was a practiced movement to it. He had never met anyone quite like her before. She was exotic somehow, out of reach, and yet, here she was with him, a nobody from a small town. Nick realized that he needed to be careful. He knew nothing about her after all. This girl could just be leading him on for kicks, or who knows what else.

"Is something wrong?" Danica asked. Nick wasn't quite sure what to say. Voicing his fears unnerved him, but remaining silent seemed unwise with her being so observant. He hadn't seen her like this before, genuinely concerned rather than joking.

"We just met," Nick pointed out, trying to only voice his smallest concern to resolve the situation. "I don't really know anything about you."

"What would you like to know?" Danica asked.

"Anything," Nick said. "You clearly don't surf, so why choose Tofino as a vacation stop?"

"Well, that's a funny story really," Danica chuckled . "How about I tell you tonight on our date."

"I don't recall agreeing to a specific time for this date," Nick reminded her. "And the night is basically over after a closing shift. No time anyway."

"The sign out front says you close at eight," Danica told him. "Plenty of time to go out, get dessert, and chat."

"Can't you just tell me your story now?" Nick argued.

"Only if you agree for our date to be tonight," she counted.

"Fine," Nick said, deciding that at least if it sucked, it would be over quickly.

"Great," Danica exclaimed. "So I haven't been to a small town since I was a kid. I decided that for this vacation, I wanted to go somewhere homey. When I asked the lady at the airport for something like that, she suggested here."

"That's it," Nick said flatly, wondering why he'd expected more of a story than that.

"I said it was a funny story not a long one," Danica replied, with a chuckle. "Now don't go back on your word just because I tricked you. That's just inconsiderate."

"Oh, but tricking someone into dinner isn't?" Nick laughed.

"I think these sandwiches were dinner," Danica observed. "I tricked you into after dinner drinks."

"Did you have any particular place in mind?" Nick asked, still laughing a little.

"You're the local," Danica reminded him. "Shouldn't you know the best places?"

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

Danica started counting on her fingers looking off to the side. "I landed Wednesday evening," Danica muttered. "And it's Sunday, so three and a half days to be exact."

Nick laughed at her strange need to be so accurate. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"Not sure," Danica replied. "The length of my vacation is yet to be determined."

"How the heck did you manage that?" Nick asked laughing. "Don't you work?"

"I am here to work," Danica answered. "So I guess this vacation will be as long as it takes for me to get over this stupid writer's block."

"Won't phrasing it like that ruin your motivation?" Nick observed. "You will just always be blocked, so you can always be on vacation."

"I wish," Danica laughed. "Okay the correct answer to your question is, my vacation will last as long as my funds do. But enough about me, I want to know more about you." Nick just shrugged. "Oh come on, there must be something."

"Well you know where I work," Nick explained. "As you have probably guessed I still live at home. I work, surf, get fed by my mother." He shrugged. "Nothing special about me really."

"I disagree," Danica argued. "Your poetry sounded very interesting. And today you took a closing shift for your sister. You're definitely special."

"Oh come on!" Nick said. "You must be from some big city right? Like Vancouver, Seattle, or Los Angeles. I've never left the town I was born in."

"I was actually born north of here," Danica replied softly. "Though I have visited all those places, and lots of other big cities. But I kinda envy how you've stayed in one place. I have never really belonged anywhere before." Nick didn't know what to think or feel. Was this really happening? Some strange beautiful woman appearing out of nowhere, to make Nick feel special after feeling mediocre all his life? It was like something out of a movie and Nick didn't trust that; it was too good to be true.

"You don't believe me," Danica sighed. "We just met, but I can already tell how much you value hard work. I've watched you with customers. You are smart and kind, but you don't flaunt it or pretend like you are better than those around you." Danica was moving closer as she spoke, standing on her tippy toes to reach him. It was so wonderful to hear the things he valued in himself reflected in her praise. With a smile of surrender, Nick leaned down to kiss her.

"You tell it like it is and don't twist the truth," Danica smiled up at him. "When you weren't interested, you didn't pretend to me. It's extremely refreshing."

"If that's all it takes," Nick laughed, trying not be flustered by her words and failing miserably. "Then I can't believe you haven't met an honest person before me."

"Oh you'd be amazed how many liars there are out there," Danica replied, but he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying anymore. He had a hand on either of her hips and she was leaning forward, her hands against his chest again. With a sudden movement, Nick lifted Danica up onto the counter. As soon as she could reach his lips, Danica kissed him. So, she could be leading him on, and sure, Nick knew basically nothing about her, but he couldn't fight how much he wanted her anymore, especially not with her constant flirting.

Danica wrapped her legs around his waist from where she sat on the counter. He felt the pressure of her lips on his, and forgot that he was at work. Nick forgot everything except for her body wrapped against him. He could feel the effect she was having on him, his blood rushing down, and it didn't help that she was now so tightly wound around him, that he was supporting all her weight at his hips. She had her feet locked together behind his back, and her arms around his neck as their lips danced. His hands were on her back, pressing her closer as he stumbled backwards, breathing hard. Just as her hands found their way under his shirt, cold against his heated skin, he heard the door chime. The familiar noise effectively pulled Nick back to his senses. He let her go, and Danica slide down him to the floor. Nick knew he should go help the customer, but he also knew she'd felt how aroused he was on her way down.

Danica looked at him with a grin and a wink, then went to greet the customer for him, clearly pleased to have had such an effect on him. After a few moments of trying to picture anything except Danica's curves, Nick was able to come out from behind the counter. He interrupted Danica's small talk with Mr. Mills from down the street, and helped her find the surfboard he was after. Nick rang Mr. Mills through the till and waved as he left.

Once they were alone, Nick slumped against the counter. He'd never been caught doing anything like that, and was sure he'd been red in the face the entire time.

"You've never played hookie before have you?" she chuckled. Nick wasn't totally sure what that was, but he shook his head nonetheless. If he didn't know the word, what were the chances he'd done the deed? "You have no idea what I mean do you?"

"Not a clue," Nick replied, for once not embarrassed to be out of the loop.

"Playing hookie is skipping out," she explained. "Cutting class, calling in sick when you aren't. Stuff like that."

"Yeah, definitely never done that," Nick laughed. "Not my thing."

"Your sister is right," Danica replied grinning. "You are an old man on the inside."

"Whatever," Nick scoffed, rolling his eyes. This wasn't new. Vicky had been teasing him along these lines for years.

"So local knowledge, where should we go tonight?" Danica asked. With a laugh, Nick gave in and told her about his favourite place around the corner.

"It serves food, but they do drinks too," Nick explained. "My friend Karla works there."

"Oh?" Danica inquired. "Friend friend or ex-girlfriend?"

"Charlie's ex actually," Nick explained. She seemed happy about this, and easily agreed. Nick had only ever encountered Danica at work, and he couldn't quite picture her with him anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek Chapter 5
> 
> "It's too late at night for caffeine," Nick explained.
> 
> "How early do you go to bed?!" Danica asked, her eyes wide. Early evening was her favourite time for a caffeine break. Nick and Karla laughed like she was missing the joke.
> 
> "Would you like a milkshake?" Karla asked Danica .
> 
> "Earl Grey tea please," Danica said instead.
> 
> "Can I get you two anything else?" Karla asked. "Dessert maybe? An appetizer?"
> 
> "Nope," Nick replied.
> 
> "Are you against delicious food, or just happiness?" Danica chuckled. Nick didn't respond so she ordered a piece of chocolate cake with two forks.
> 
> "Two forks?" Nick asked, once Karla was gone.
> 
> "In case you change your mind," Danica explained.


	5. Two Forks

Nick was quiet as they walked the short distance to the restaurant. The atmosphere inside was rather cosy, the smell of the salty sea air less prominent once the door behind them closed. Like many other places she'd been since arriving here, the decor had been inspired by the ocean. They were seated in a quaint little booth by the window. The lovely view of the sun reflecting off the gentle waves was lost on Danica since she was looking into Nick's shimmering green eyes, or at least what she could see over the bouquet of white and pink flowers on the table. They were in a thin clear vase with some pebbles and small shells at the base. The long stems were impeding her vision. Reaching out, Danica moved the vase so it blocked the ocean rather than Nick's face from her view.

"They were obscuring my view," she explained.

"More now than before," Nick disagreed. "Though I guess I can't blame you for being sick of the ocean views." The sunlight coming in through the window was illuminating his face as Nick reached up to move hair out of his eyes. "You can't turn your head without seeing it after all."

"I am definitely not sick of the view," Danica smiled, speaking of both, rather than just the one Nick had meant. Having arrived after the dinner rush, the restaurant was quiet, but for the gentle background noise of clinking dishes and muffled voices.

"So can I read some of your poems?" Danica asked.

"Why did I tell you that I write," Nick sighed, with a slight shake of his head.

"Do you usually not tell people?" Danica inquired.

"My family yes, strange tourists no," Nick explained with a smile.

"I'd like to think I am more than some strange tourist," Danica argued. Nick was laughing when their waitress appeared to take their order. She looked to be in her early twenties, and had natural looking brown wavy hair with red highlights. She wore glasses that framed her heart shaped face. Her hair was long, and pulled back in a ponytail that reached her shoulder blades.

"Danica," Nick replied quickly. "This is Karla. Karla, meet Danica."

"Nice to meet you," Danica replied. Karla smiled and said the pleasure was all hers, then asked what they wanted to drink.

"Water," Nick told her.

"Oh come on Nick!" Danica remarked. "Live a little, they have milkshakes! At least get coffee or something."

"It's too late at night for caffeine," Nick explained.

"How early do you go to bed?!" Danica asked, her eyes wide. Early evening was her favourite time for a caffeine break. Nick and Karla laughed like she was missing the joke.

"Would you like a milkshake?" Karla asked Danica .

"Earl Grey tea please," Danica said instead.

"Can I get you two anything else?" Karla asked. "Dessert maybe? An appetizer?"

"Nope," Nick replied.

"Are you against delicious food, or just happiness?" Danica chuckled. Nick didn't respond so she ordered a piece of chocolate cake with two forks.

"Two forks?" Nick asked, once Karla was gone.

"In case you change your mind," Danica explained. She reached her hand out across the table and held his. Despite the simplicity of the act, Danica loved the feeling.

"I bet you come here often," Danica said, making conversation.

"Nope," Nick replied. "I pack lunches."

"If I had to feed myself, I'd starve," Danica chuckled.

"Eating out is expensive," Nick argued.

"True," Danica admitted. "But it just so much easier. Not everyone has a wonderful mother who cooks for them." Nick didn't seem to have anything to say to this so she added, "What do you do for fun?"

"Surf," Nick shrugged.

"Yes, I remember watching you surf. And it does explain how you maintain that excellent physique," Danica purred, and was happy to see him awkwardly shift in his chair. "But I want to know what you really love to do. What you are passionate about."

"Well, what are you passionate about?" Nick threw her question back at her.

"Music," Danica replied quickly.

"Do you play an instrument?" Nick asked.

"I sing," Danica said. "Though I know a little guitar and piano as well."

"That explains the humming," Nick replied, with a smile.

"It's your turn," Danica instructed.

"Alright aside from writing poetry, like I said before," Nick confessed. "I play video games."

"So you are passionate about video games and poetry?" Danica asked.

"Sure," Nick laughed. "Most people think it's a lame, useless hobby."

"I do confess I have no idea what the real life applications of video games are," Danica confessed. "But poetry is a wonderful hobby. It's like writing lyrics, but the words are spoken rather than sung, and poems are probably less repetitive than music. I still want to read them. I am sure they are beautiful."

"Thanks," Nick laughed awkwardly. He was gazing at her, and she smiled back enjoying the expressive nature of his face. She could see that he was flattered, though uncomfortable with the attention.

"I haven't been able to write anything decent for ages," Danica whined. "Maybe if I read some of your stuff, it would help with my writer's block."

"Yeah no, not happening!" Nick replied quickly.

"Oh well, worth a shot," Danica laughed. Then she felt his arm reach across the table and take her hand. Looking up, she gazed at his face. It was as if she could feel her heart melt at his touch. She'd wanted to get to know Nicholas better, but she had not expected this.

"Writer's block isn't forever," Nick told her gently. "I am sure you will be writing again soon."

"Thanks," Danica smiled. She was touched by Nick's obvious concern. In the all time she'd been with Brody, he had never shown her even half the affection Nick had in one day.

"So when you aren't on vacation flirting with random guys you see on the beach," Nick started. "What do you do for fun?"

"It was only random that I happened to be in this town," Danica corrected him. "Not that I singled you out once I saw you."

"If you say so," Nick disagreed.

"I do say so," Danica replied stubbornly.

Karla reappeared with their drinks, setting the mug, pot of hot water, and tea bag next to Danica, and the cold plain water beside Nick. Then Karla placed a decadent slice of chocolate cake in the center of the table. It was a thick slice, easily enough for two people, drizzled with chocolate sauce. It looked so divine, Danica's mouth watered just looking at it. A small decorative wafer in a diamond shape sat atop the cake, with a few sliced strawberries beside it, and around the plate as decoration.

"Enjoy," Karla said with a smile. She was about to leave when Karla seemed to do a double take. Danica was instantly worried she'd been recognized, but then Karla left with a smile. Convincing herself she'd imagined it, Danica returned to attention to dessert.

"Oh it's been so long since I had cake," Danica sighed picking up her fork to get started. As soon as the rich chocolate taste touched her tongue, Danica moaned. It was so good. She pulled the fork out slowly, making sure there wasn't a single drop of chocolate sauce left on it.

"You know you want it," Danica told him teasingly.

"I don't need the cake," Nick argued.

"If life was only about what we needed, it would be very boring," Danica disagreed. She held the fork out to him, and after a moment's hesitation, Nick took it.

"Mmmm," Nick sighed as he ate the cake.

"Good, isn't it?" Danica grinned. "See! I told you." Danica couldn't keep a grin off her face as they both took another forkful of cake.

"Where do you live when you aren't on vacation?" Nick asked, starting up the conversation again.

"Toronto with my friends Skyler and Amber," Danica answered. "But I travel a lot for work mostly."

"I can't imagine that," Nick replied. "Moving around all the time. Don't you ever want to settle down?"

"Sometimes," Danica said. "But I have never met someone worth settling down for."

"Would that make such a difference?" Nick asked.

"To me it would," Danica replied. "But even on my own, I have always wondered what it's like to stay in one place. To not be thinking about what flight I need to be on next."

He didn't respond right away, and for a moment they focused on eating their delicious cake. It was lovely sitting here with Nick, even in silence. Somehow during the span of just a few days, Nick had captivated her. She was glad she'd changed hotels, and therefore didn't have to go home soon. Sleeping on less than perfect sheets was more than worth more time with Nicholas. Her mind was starting to think about where this was going. Could they have a future together, instead of just a fleeting moment?

"Danica?" Nick asked. Danica shook her head, coming out of her daze. "Hello?"

"Sorry," Danica apologized. "Spacing out."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about you," Danica said. She was so enjoying getting to know Nicholas without her fame or fortune being a factor, but was that fair? Was it kinder to get her phone out now, google herself, and let Nick decide whether to stay or to run before they got more deeply involved? On some level, Danica knew it was what she should do, but she was suddenly scared to try. Even in the short time she'd known him, Danica had learned how little Nick liked the spotlight. Would he stay, knowing the kind of attention being with her would get him into?

"Ignoring me to think about me," Nick mused. "I've never heard that one before."

"I try to keep it interesting," Danica said casually, trying not to show her worries. "What were you saying before I so rudely tuned out?"

"What work do you do that means you travel so much?" Nick asked.

"Music," Danica said. "I perform all over, but also I travel with Steven a lot." As soon as she mentioned Steven's name, Nick got this funny look on his face. Usually she could read him pretty well, but this expression she hadn't seen before.

"What's with the face?" she inquired.

"Who's Steven?" Nick asked, with furrowed eyebrows, and Danica realized what emotion she'd failed to read a moment ago.

"Are you jealous?" she laughed.

"It's not funny," he grumbled.

"Oh but it is," Danica stated. "Because Steven is kinda like my dad. He raised me."

"Oh," Nick replied, slightly embarrassed. He was saved from having to say more by the reappearance of Karla.

"How's everything?" Karla asked. Danica looked at her again, but couldn't see any sign that Karla had recognized Dani Brookes. She was sure now she'd just imagined it.

"Great," Danica replied, then she turned to Nick. "Should we get a second piece?" The whole cake was gone by now, along with all the berries and pools of chocolate sauce. There wasn't even a crumb left; it had been so long since Danica had indulged in chocolate cake, or any type of cake really.

"Oh, no!" Nick replied quickly.

"One can never have enough chocolate cake," Danica appealed.

"Yes, one definitely can," Nick argued with a laugh.

"Okay no more cake," Danica agreed. "Just the bill I think please." If Danica wasn't mistaken, Karla grinned a little as she left.

"What should we do next?" Danica asked, once their oddly gleeful waitress left.

"Well, I agreed to a date," Nick smirked. "And I think the date is over."

"It's still early," Danica argued. "We could go for a walk on the beach."

"Early!" Nick mockingly laughed. "I can't remember when I was last out this late."

"It's just after nine," Danica stated stunned. "You aren't out after nine? Do you have a curfew?"

"No," Nick laughed. "Just no social life."

"Well, we shall have to fix that," Danica beamed at him. Then Karla reappeared with the bill and tried to give it to Nick, but Danica snatched it out of the air. "That's mine," she stated firmly. "I don't just play the check dance, I win the check dance." Danica laughed.

"Are you really gonna buy dinner?" Nick asked. "Isn't that supposed to be my job?" She dismissed his sexist assumption with a wave of her hand and said.

"I asked you out, so it's my treat," She explained. Flipping the bill over, Danica saw a note from Karla tucked underneath. She must of snuck it in once she'd realize who was taking the bill. Danica pretended to calculate the tip while she quickly read Karla's note.

I hardly recognized you in glasses and no makeup Dani Brookes. Be good to Nick and your secret is safe with me.

Cheers, Karla.

Small towns were so weird, Danica thought with a smile. If a waitress in New York had recognized her on a date, said waitress would have snapped a million photos, sold them to the highest bidder, and then proceeded to beg for autographs despite invading Danica's privacy. Danica left a generous tip.

"About this social life of yours," Danica grinned as she looped her arm through Nick's and started walking out of the restaurant with him.

"Lack of one," Nick said with a huge yawn. "What are we doing?" he asked suddenly. "You won't be in town long. We don't have a future."

"But that doesn't mean we can't matter," Danica added. "Can't we just enjoy the moment without worrying about the future?"

"I'm not sure I can do that," Nick replied softly. "I like you, Danica, clearly I do. But I don't know much about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Your mother," Nick said slowly. "You seemed reluctant to talk about her before."

"My mother was wonderful," Danica began. "At least from what I can remember of her. She and dad-" Danica paused before saying. "They died when I was ten."

"I'm sorry," Nick said, squeezing her arm gently as he spoke. They were walking back the way they'd come, down the sidewalk.

"Most people don't care to know about stuff like this," Danica explained. "It kills the mood instantly. People don't know how to respond so I learned not to talk about it."

"Do you think that's because you were a kid when they died?" Nick asked.

"Maybe," Danica replied. "I have very few memories of them."

"That must be hard," Nick stated, clearly unsure what else to say. "Where are you staying? Maybe I could drive you home."

"Schooner Motel," Danica answered.

"It will be a very short drive then," Nick laughed. Despite spending so much time in England, Danica had never much cared for rain, but here with Nick, even the rain seemed wonderful. They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk, seeing the same shop windows they'd passed earlier as they went. It was a short walk, and soon they stood in front of the familiar shop with its sign that read 'Greenberg Rentals.' Nick led her around the building to the back parking lot where his truck was parked. It looked second hand, but was clearly well cared for and silver in colour. Danica got in, and Nick started the car.

"Can I see you again?" Danica asked, as they got near her motel.

"If you are going to be here for a while," Nick said with a smile. "Then maybe you should learn how to surf?"

"With you as my teacher," Danica said. "I would love that."

"Alright then," Nick said. "Tomorrow morning?"

"You don't have to work?"

"Nah," Nick smiled. "I'll get Charlie to cover my shift." Danica couldn't help but laugh lightly. "He owes me." Moments later, Nick was parking outside her room.

"Good night, Danica," Nick said, as he turned off the engine. "Thank you for dinner, even though you should have let me pay for it."

"Next time," Danica responded. She leaned over to the driver's seat, and was happy to see Nick do the same. He was so much taller, if he hadn't moved to kiss her, she'd have resorted to getting out of the car and going around. Wrapping her arms around Nick, she deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, Nick ran a finger from her temple to her jawline. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow at six," Nick replied. Danica agreed, despite the horrifically early hour mentioned. She got out of the car and watched as he drove away. She was was feeling slightly high and in no mood to sleep yet, even though she knew she had to be up early to see Nick again. Danica felt giddy with joy. The light feeling in her heart was just begging her to sing.

"Your lovin' is all I really need," Danica sang out one of her own songs alone in her motel room. "You lift me high, high into the sky on a word. I hear singing in my heart as I see you smile."

Her mind was full of Nick. His beautiful eyes, kind smile, gentle soul, and vulnerable heart were all she could think of as she continued to sing every love song she'd ever written, understanding them in a new way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek Chapter 6
> 
> When they parked outside the store, Danica got out with him and followed Nick inside. There was a very tired looking Charlie sitting behind the front counter. Danica couldn't remember there being a chair there the last time she'd been here, but it seemed Charlie had found one.
> 
> "This date better be freaking fantastic," Charlie grumbled as he took the coffee Nick offered him.
> 
> "I am sure it will be," Danica replied with a smile. Charlie eyed her, then spotted the teabag tag tucked under the lid of her to-go cup.
> 
> "You look about as tired as me," Charlie observed. "Why are you drinking tea?"
> 
> "I don't like coffee," Danica explained, as she took a sip of her tea.
> 
> "Who doesn't like coffee?" Charlie exclaimed incredulously.
> 
> "That's what I said," Nick pitched in. Charlie mumbled something before laying his head down on the counter again, as if his head were too heavy to lift.


	6. Night Owl

Who in their right mind got up this early anyway, Danica thought as she was awoken by her alarm clock, fully aware what time she'd set it for. Five thirty in the morning was still night time in her opinion. A part of her wanted to just roll over and go back to sleep, but she was too excited to see Nick again. With the image of his smile in the forefront of her mind, Danica managed to pull herself out of bed. After putting on her bathing suit with a simple sundress over it, Danica slowly found her way out of the motel in a sleepy daze. She stood blinking at the silver truck parked, right where it had been last night like he'd never left.

"Good morning," Nick exclaimed.

"Not so loud," Danica whined as she got into the passenger seat.

"I don't recall us getting drunk last night," Nick laughed, starting the car and pulling out onto the road. "What's with the hangover?"

"I'm not hungover," Danica explained. "It's just too early for me to function properly."

"You want to stop and get coffee before we head to the beach?" Nick asked.

"Tea please," Danica agreed. "I don't like coffee."

"Wow," Nick replied. "I know you didn't have coffee last night, but I figured that was just because it was late. Who doesn't like coffee?"

"Yeah I know, I'm weird," Danica sighed. "But it just tastes burnt to me."

"If not coffee, what would you like then?" Nick asked as he parked the car.

"I can get them," Danica replied moving to open the passenger door, but Nick pressed the door lock button.

"You said next time it would be my turn," Nick reminded her. He got out, and she watched him walk away before turning to look at the sky. It was a rare, cloudless day and despite only being half awake, Danica was glad to see the sun. Nick returned moments later with three drinks in a tray.

"Is someone joining us?" Danica asked as she noted that Nick had remembered her tea order from last night.

"Charlie is working," Nick replied. "He agreed to cover my shift, only in return for coffee." Danica laughed as Nick started driving again.

When they parked outside the store, Danica got out with him and followed Nick inside. There was a very tired looking Charlie sitting behind the front counter. Danica couldn't remember there being a chair there the last time she'd been here, but it seemed Charlie had found one.

"This date better be freaking fantastic," Charlie grumbled as he took the coffee Nick offered him.

"I am sure it will be," Danica replied with a smile. Charlie eyed her, then spotted the teabag tag tucked under the lid of her to-go cup.

"You look about as tired as me," Charlie observed. "Why are you drinking tea?"

"I don't like coffee," Danica explained, as she took a sip of her tea.

"Who doesn't like coffee?" Charlie exclaimed incredulously.

"That's what I said," Nick pitched in. Charlie mumbled something before laying his head down on the counter again, as if his head were too heavy to lift.

"Geez," Nick rolled his eyes. "You can't be that tired."

"I never open," Charlie whined.

"Anyway we are going," Nick told his brother. "Have fun." Charlie scoffed at the very idea.

"Sorry about Charlie," Nick said as soon as the door closed behind them. "He's not a morning person."

"Neither am I," Danica replied while they walked back the way they'd come. "I do not think I have ever been up so early before."

"Really?" Nick asked skeptically.

"Oh don't get me wrong," Danica replied, smiling. "I've stayed awake until 6am countless times, but waking up at 6am, nope." Nick chuckled as he unlocked his truck. Now that she was awake enough to be paying attention, Danica noticed the two surf boards in the back of his truck.

"I have never stayed awake until 6am," Nick replied once they were both inside the vehicle.

"The night owl and the early bird," Danica said with a grin. "We complete each other."

"More like, we are never awake at the same time," Nick countered as he drove out of the back lane and onto the street.

"True, but I like mine better," Danica beamed.

"That doesn't surprise me," Nick laughed.

"Why do you say that?" Danica asked, watching Nick drive rather than look out the window.

"It's just that sometimes you say crazy things," Nick said, his eyes on the road.

"Sometimes the truth is crazy," Danica countered. "For instance, how we met."

"That was just a fluke of the universe," Nick replied.

"I prefer to think of it as fate," Danica said.

"See now that is crazy," Nick argued.

"First of all, what were the chances that I'd vacation here?" Danica said sweetly. "That we'd both be on the same stretch of beach at the same time."

"Yes, but that doesn't make it fate," Nick shot back. "Everyone ends up on the beach here."

"We shall have to agree to disagree on this point," Danica conceded. Just then, they turned onto a small gravel parking area and Nick cut the engine.

"Are we here already?" Danica added, surprised.

"Don't forget that we can see the ocean from the shop," Nick said. "It isn't far. If not for the surf boards, I might have made you walk."

"Heaven forbid," Danica joked as she opened the passenger side door and got out. As she saw Nick standing next to his truck, her tired brain finally registered what he was wearing. Nicholas had on a pair of plain swimming trunks and a shiny shirt that hugged his torso. Danica stared for a moment, her mouth open slightly. His outfit was a light grey with hints of blue, and the shirt in particular was so tight that she could see the well defined muscles of his chest where it clung to the fabric. Before she knew it, she was fantasizing about how they'd feel under her hands, her lips. With a shake of her head, Danica tried to bring her thoughts back to surfing.

"That isn't gonna work," Nick said, looking her up and down. "You can't surf in a dress, and you need a rash guard."

"Oh," Danica replied, more disappointed than she cared to admit to learn Nick's true motives for eyeing her up just now.

"Come on," Nick said. "I brought an extra guard for you." Nick reached into the back of his truck. She was suddenly assaulted by something soft. Nick had thrown a shirt in her face.

"Put that on," Nick suggested. Danica pulled her sundress over her head, revealing the simple one piece bathing suit underneath. She threw the dress at Nick who caught it grinning. The tight fitting shirt was made of some plastic like material. Before she put it on, she watched Nick. This time, he was staring at her chest. Satisfied, Danica put the rash guard on before taking the spare surfboard Nick handed her.

"Follow me," Nick said. Together they went down a gravel path that led to the beach. Danica heard seagulls, and took a deep breath, taking in the salty air. She had expected Nick to keep walking toward the water, but to her surprise he stopped at the edge of the beach, where the gravel of the pathway melted into the sandy expanse that stretched out to the sea in front of them.

"I am no expert," Danica quipped. "But I am pretty sure surfing is a water sport. Not a sand sport."

"No water for you yet," Nick scolded teasingly. "Beginners have to prove they can pop up without falling over on land. As soon as you're able to do that, we can move on to water."

"Pop up?" Danica asked, curiously. Nick placed his board flat on the sand then lay face down on it. With a quick movement, Nick brought his legs up under him, and suddenly stood in a surfing stance on the board.

"That's a pop up," Nick explained. "And before you get wet, you will need to master it."

"What if I'm already wet," she smirked. It took Nick a whole six seconds to figure out what she meant, then he stuttered something about how he meant the ocean. Danica laughed, before placing her board on the sand and laying face down on it.

"It's harder than it looks," Nick instructed her and Danica had to resist the urge to reply with another innuendo. "Okay, so you want to have the heels of your feet facing up, toes bent. Legs straight, don't hang your knees over the edge of the board. Yeah that's it. Hands tucked under you." Danica followed all the instructions, then on Nick's cue, she tried to pop up with marginal success.

"Told you it was tricky," Nick said, smiling.

"Actually you told me it was hard," she replied raising her eyebrows at him and grinning.

"Focus," Nick reprimanded her, but he was smiling too. She layed back down and tried again.

"That was great," Nick said as she stood on the board again. "Too good for a second attempt actually. You have surfed before, haven't you?"

"Nope, never surfed a day in my life, but I dance," Danica replied. "Same principles really. Grace and balance."

"You dance, you sing," Nick counted off on his fingers. "You travel the world, you're stunningly gorgeous, and to top it all off, you showed up out of nowhere to make sex jokes at me." Nick regarded her with narrowed eyes. "What's the catch?"

"Well you already know that I can't cook," Danica chuckled, glowing inwardly at him calling her stunningly gorgeous.

"Pfft," Nick waved her imperfection aside.

"You're right," Danica grinned, moving off her board to stand on his, then standing on her tiptoes in hope of a kiss. "It isn't much of a flaw." To her delight he leaned down and kissed her, pulling her close with his strong arms.

"Are you trying to tell me there is no catch?" Nick asked. "And a perfect woman just fell out of the sky, and landed on my lap?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Danica whispered, stretching up once again to kiss him before returning to her board to practice popping up. Nick continued to instruct her, and within the hour, he was willing to let Danica try in the water. Nick made her attach a leash to her foot - for safety he said - before they waded out into the water together.

"Not so fast," Nick said as she made her way for deeper water. "You have to know how to position your weight on the board next." After a quick lesson on this, Nick continued. "Remember if you are about to fall off, don't fight it. Embrace it, and make sure to fall away from your board and flat on your back. When you resurface, hold one hand over your head."

"Safety first," Danica nodded. "Got it."

"Also-" Nick started.

"Relax!" Danica interrupted him, smiling. Nick opened his mouth to keep talking, but Danica reached up and placed a finger over his lips. She would have kissed him into silence, but he was so tall she couldn't reach him if he didn't lean down. Nick tried to mumble something about how safety is important under her finger, before smiling and pulling her in for a kiss. Together they turned and headed for the water, but Danica hung back to watch him. Nicholas paddled into a wave, popped up, and glided elegantly over the water's surface before flipping his board through the air and hitting the water again. It was unreal to watch.

"He's good, isn't he?" a voice called from her right. Danica turned. Karla was sitting on her surf board just a few meters from her. Danica waved and she paddled over.

"Hi Dani," Karla said pointedly as she sat up on her board again.

"Danica if you please," she replied. "Though reading between the lines of your note. I gather you aren't going to spoil my vacation and rat me out to the press?"

"Everyone deserves some privacy," Karla confirmed. "But you have to promise me, you aren't just messing with Nick. You're older than him, and I don't want him hurt."

"I assure you, hurting Nicholas is the last thing I would ever want to do," Danica said softly.

"You really like him huh?" Karla grinned at her.

"I do," she whispered.

"Good, as long as you aren't stringing him along or using him, I shall keep your presence here to myself. I promise."

"Thanks," Danica replied with a smile.

"But I have to ask," Karla said. "Why the heck did you decide to come to this tiny little bit of nowhere when you left Toronto?"

"I let fate decide," Danica smiled. She was pretty sure Karla rolled her eyes, but she was too distracted watching Nick surf to care.

"So is Nick just really clueless, or does he not know who you are?" Karla asked.

"He knows I sing," Danica replied. "Though the level of success, he hasn't inquired after."

"Why haven't you just told him then?"

"It's kinda nice," Danica confessed. "Him not knowing." She was so used to reading lies and false scandals of herself, that it was nice for a change to tell someone the truth, and know they weren't going to twist it into something it isn't. Karla seemed like a trustworthy soul.

"I can see that," Karla smiled at her. "Whenever I read the covers of magazines at the grocery store, I always think 'Wow! It must suck to be so famous.'"

"There are benefits too," Danica chuckled. "But yes, the tabloids are definitely not one of them."

"You should tell Nick though," Karla added. "He values honesty."

"That is one of the things I like about him," Danica said, though she didn't add that it was also one of the reasons she was scared to tell him.

"Nick is a very solid guy," Karla continued. "Unlike his brother."

"Ah yes, Nick told me you dated Charlie," Danica replied.

"Would still be dating him if the fool would figure out what he wanted," Karla sighed. Just then Nick arrived on the scene.

"Look who I ran into," Danica smiled, pointing to Karla.

"Hey," Nick greeted her.

"Anyway," Karla smiled. "I should leave you two alone."

"Nah, you should surf with us," Nick told her. "I'd get Charlie to come, but I made him cover my shift this morning."

"Oh he must be all kinds of grumpy about that," Karla laughed.

"Oh he is," Nick grinned. Karla thanked Nick for the offer, but decided to rejoin the group of friends she'd been with before she'd seen Danica.

"Ready to surf?" Nick asked. "Or would you like to chit chat all the good weather away?" He laughed, Danica punched him playfully on the shoulder and the two of them headed out into the waves.

The water wasn't warm, but it wasn't too cold either. Since it was summer, Danica suspected that surfing here during the winter was impossible without a very effective wetsuit to keep you warm in the undoubtedly icy water. This also explained why 'Greenberg Rentals' had been one of the few surfing stores without a wetsuit on display in the window. Danica paddled up to a wave and waited to feel the back tip of her board hit it, just like Nick had told her, before she popped up. Suddenly she was surfing.

"Woo!" Danica exclaimed as she tried to keep her balance, though no one could hear her over the sound of the waves. They weren't very high, and while she didn't surf them nearly as expertly as Nicholas, she was still surfing.

Together they rode the waves while the sun moved across the sky. Hunger eventually drove them back to dry land. All that was in her stomach was tea. Her favourite time for breakfast was usually closer to noon, so Danica hadn't even attempted to eat after getting up at 5:30 this morning. With their stomachs growling, they both started walking back up the beach.

"For your first time surfing," Nick began as they reached the car. "That was great. You're a natural."

"Dancer," Danica reminded him in a cheery voice. Nick laughed as they reached his truck, and he pulled two towels out of the back, throwing one to Danica. They dried off as best as they could, she took off her rash guard and threw her sundress back over her bathing suit before getting into the truck. The conversation of the day's surfing, the condition of the waves, and the number of times Danica had fallen off her board kept them talking easily until Nick parked. Danica looked out the window. She hadn't been paying attention to where they were going. They were in front of a lovely little house with wood trim around the window. The railing on the steps up to the house were made of a similar natural wood. A carport ran along the left side of the house. The rest of the house was covered in a light green siding.

"Is this your place?" Danica asked.

"My parents," Nick mumbled. "I just need to change then we can go get lunch."

"Can I come?" Danica asked. "I would love to see where you live."

"I live with my parents," Nick said as if this would suddenly change her opinion of him.

"Well with a mother who cooks like I believe yours does, why would you leave?" she chuckled, trying to tell him subtly that this didn't matter to her.

"Wait here," Nick said. "I'll be right back."

"You really don't want me to come in with you?" she asked.

"Oh all right," Nick sighed. Smiling, Danica followed him inside. "Dad's out of town and if we are sneaky, mom won't notice us. She's probably in the garden."

Danica followed Nick as he moved through the hall. She tried to take note of the family photos on the walls as they went. There was a very homey feel in the house. The decorations spoke of the sea, like everything else here, but also gave the impression that it was someone's job to make it homey. Danica felt like it was probably Laura who had decorated the room.

Up the stairs and down another hallway, Danica found herself in Nick's bedroom. There were surfing posters on every wall, a laundry hamper in the corner, and a twin bed in the center of it all. The remarkable thing about the room was the lack of mess. In Danica's experience, teenage boys were supposed to be messy, but there wasn't a single item of clothing on the floor. Collecting clothes from his dresser by the window, Nick left to change. He returned moments later holding his rash guard and bathing suit, now wearing dark jeans and a t-shirt with some kind of surfing logo on it that matched one of his posters.

"You are sexy," Danica stated once Nick was back in the room. "You surf like a god. You're honest, kind and caring. Plus you keep a clean house. How lucky am I that you are still single?" Danica was half teasing, but she gazed at Nick all the same. To her surprise Nick didn't share her euphoric mood.

"Ha," Nick laughed casually. "Me single is just the status quo. Luck had nothing to do with it, trust me." Her surprise must have shown on her face since his self-mocking laughter died as they looked at each other. The sun was streaming in through the window, illuminating his face. She walked slowly across the room, stopping once she stood in front of him. Danica reached up, gently taking Nick's face in both her hands as she gazed into his eyes.

"There is nothing status quo about you," Danica whispered. "For my sake, I am glad you are single, but even if you are unaware of it, you are worth snatching up Nicholas." He didn't speak, but he didn't break eye contact with with her either. From one moment to the next, Danica was lifted up into the air, then found herself standing on the corner of Nick's bed. She was now suddenly looking at him head on, eye to eye as if they were the same height. Then he was kissing her, his hands tangling in her hair, while she pulled him closer. They fell backwards onto the bed, Nick on top of her as the kiss deepened. He was so warm and close, she couldn't stop herself from wrapping her legs around his waist. He held his body weight up with one arm, while the other moved down her body, over her breasts. Like before, she could feel that his blood wasn't flowing north anymore.

"Nicholas," Danica gasped as he released her lips to trail kisses down her neck. The feel of him hardening against her thigh was too much. "If we don't stop now I am going to tear off all your clothes." But rather than embrace the idea, Nick pulled away. Both of them panting, trying to catch their breath. She unlocked her legs from behind his back, instead sitting cross legged on his bed.

"I have never felt like this before," Nick said. "Never wanted someone so much before. I like you far more than I should."

"I like you far more than I should," Danica echoed. "This is new to me as well."

"Oh please," Nick scoffed standing up and moving away from Danica. "I do not believe that."

"Alright, in matters of the body, I seem to have more experience," Danica agreed. "But my heart is a different story. Though I broke up with someone just before I came here, I already care more for you than I ever did for him."

"We just met," Nick laughed, but Danica sensed anxiety and insecurity in his laughter. "That's not possible. You're just on the rebound."

"No!" Danica said quickly. "Oh god no Nick! I felt nothing when we split. Well, nothing but relief, and all my previous relationships have been like that too. I thought there was something wrong with me, but you have shown me differently."

"Danica I-" Nick started. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Danica replied. "Just believe me, please." Nick smiled, and Danica couldn't resist touching him again. She stood up and walked across his room to wrap her arms around him.

"Shall we go get lunch?" Danica asked.

"Sure," Nick smiled, returning her hug. They walked hand in hand back down the stairs and out to the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek Chapter 7
> 
> "Now may I please read one of your poems," Danica tried again, once they were settled on her couch. "You don't have to read it to me or anything."
> 
> "What do I get out of this?" Nick teased.
> 
> "I could sing to you," Danica smiled. "A song for a poem?"
> 
> "Hmmm," Nick pretended to think, tilted his head but the effect was ruined by the smile on his face. "Alright then."
> 
> "The back of your hand touches my skin," Danica sang softly as she stroked the back of her hand over Nick's arm.
> 
> "As you walk by, I can feel you here. Know you're near. I'm aware of you." Danica hummed the missing instrumentals before she continued, tapping her foot on the floor as the beat picked up slightly during the chorus. "I'm aware, oh so aware of you. The lights go out, it's as if we are alone. I feel you in the room. I'm aware you are near me." Danica let the last note slowly fade.
> 
> "Did that earn me a poem?" Danica asked into the silence.
> 
> "That was beautiful," Nick told her awestruck.
> 
> "It sounds better with music," Danica dismissed the praise. "Poem please." With a sigh, Nick reached forward to grab his notebook on the coffee table. Leaning back against the couch, Nick turned to a particular page, then handed it to Danica.


	7. Motivational Poster

"That was delicious," Danica enthused as she pushed her plate away. They were in a cafe - once again - with a stunning view of the ocean that Nick totally failed to appreciate. When the check came, Danica tried to snatch it, but Nick was onto her this time.

"You bought lattes," Danica argued. "It's my turn again."

"Lattes don't count," Nick disagreed as he paid the check.

"All about the chivalry aren't you?" Danica sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yep," Nick smiled. "You will forever regret not letting me buy dinner that first time."

"I will do no such thing," Danica laughed.

"Do you want to go out surfing again?" Nick asked, once the waiter had collected the dishes and thanked Nick for his tip.

"I'd love to read some of your poetry actually," Danica replied.

"I seem to recall saying no before," Nick replied quickly.

"Yes, you did," Danica sighed. "I was rather hoping you'd changed your mind by now."

"They aren't good," Nick explained. "I probably should never have mentioned it. I barely write these days."

"Perfect, we can help each other write then," Danica enthused, but Nick shook his head. "You really are fond of the word 'no' aren't you?" He laughed. "Please tell me that at least your family has read them."

"Vicky read one," Nick confessed. "But only because she caught me adding it into my homework once."

"Homework?" Danica asked.

"One of my more creative history teachers back in high school," Nick explained.

"So you haven't written in a very long time then," Danica smiled.

"A year or so," Nick shrugged.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Almost nineteen," Nick replied. Danica balked. She hadn't realized he was so young. "Why? How old are you?"

"Never ask a lady her age," Danica teased rather than explain to him that she was almost ten years older than him. "I still very much want to read your poems," Danica tried to change the topic. "We could go back to your house, and you could show them to me."

"Oh yeah, great," Nick said sarcastically. "My parents' house. Great date plan."

Danica laughed as she stood up, holding out her hand to him. "To me is is," she smiled.

"How about we save my house for later," Nick suggested. "If you insist on writing instead of surfing, let's go to your Motel."

"Alright," she agreed. "But next time it's your place." Nick groaned as if resigned to the worst, but agreed. They walked hand in hand to the truck and drove to Nick's so he could pick up his poetry notebook.

"This is very silly," Danica told him as he returned carrying the black leather bound book. "We are already here." But Nick just smiled as he started the truck, and a few moments later, they were parking outside her Motel.

"Now may I please read one of your poems," Danica tried again, once they were settled on her couch. "You don't have to read it to me or anything."

"What do I get out of this?" Nick teased.

"I could sing to you," Danica smiled. "A song for a poem?"

"Hmmm," Nick pretended to think, tilted his head but the effect was ruined by the smile on his face. "Alright then."

"The back of your hand touches my skin," Danica sang softly as she stroked the back of her hand over Nick's arm.

"As you walk by, I can feel you here. Know you're near. I'm aware of you." Danica hummed the missing instrumentals before she continued, tapping her foot on the floor as the beat picked up slightly during the chorus. "I'm aware, oh so aware of you. The lights go out, it's as if we are alone. I feel you in the room. I'm aware you are near me." Danica let the last note slowly fade.

"Did that earn me a poem?" Danica asked into the silence.

"That was beautiful," Nick told her awestruck.

"It sounds better with music," Danica dismissed the praise. "Poem please." With a sigh, Nick reached forward to grab his notebook on the coffee table. Leaning back against the couch, Nick turned to a particular page, then handed it to Danica.

"You are not allowed to turn the page," Nick informed her as he handed it over. Danica looked down and read the poem that was presented to her, labeled Acrostic.

\-------------------------------------------------

**N **either the first nor the last****

******I **am in the middle**** ** **

**********C **hild of business so I follow**** ** ** ** **

**************H **eading to a campus far away**** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************O **h how I will miss the waves**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************L **apping against the shore**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************A **las for me**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************S **urfing cannot be my destiny**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************\-------------------------------------------------** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"This was the one for school," Nick explained. "A poem about ourselves."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Did you go to college?" Danica asked.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"I was supposed to, but after graduation I changed my mind and decided to take a year out first," Nick explained. "Work in the store and get practical experience, before I decide to go get a business degree. The eventual plan was me taking over running the store."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Charlie doesn't want to run it?" Danica asked.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Charlie went to school for trades," Nick explained. "He was going to be a welder before he dropped out."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"And who says surfing can't be your destiny?" Danica argued. "You are amazing at it."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Being a professional surfer is ridiculously difficult," Nick explained. "It would be easier to make a living being a poet." He laughed as if that too was an impossibility.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Why couldn't you be a poet?" she asked.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"I wrote that ages ago," Nick replied. "It's lame, and I haven't written anything new."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Isn't that what we are going to work on today?" Danica smiled. "Writing." Nick sighed as if resigned to the worst. He was being rather dramatic about the whole thing and it made Danica smile. An idea occurred to her as she re-read Nick's poem. She hummed a few melodies before selecting one that she felt worked well, and started to sing Nick his poem as verses in that key. She snapped her fingers to keep the beat, trying to make up for the lack of music.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Songs are just poems put to music," Danica explained. "That wasn't very good, but I am sure you have longer poems that might work better..."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"You are just looking for excuses to read them all, aren't you?" Nick replied.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Guilty," Danica chuckled.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"You said you were born near here," Nick began. "Where exactly?"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Changing the subject I see," Danica laughed. "Though I think of it as a small town, compared to Tofino, Prince George is huge. I only lived there until I was ten though. Now shall we get to writing, or can I read more of your poems?"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"You are merciless," Nick laughed. "Since I met you it's been non stop 'Can I read your poems?'"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Pretty much," Danica smiled, one of her hands was resting gently on his leg as she turned to face him on the couch. "When I want something, I chase after it." She was gazing at him and hoped he knew what she really meant.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"I am not worth that," Nick whispered, his eyes downcast. It was clear that Nick had realized she was talking about him, but something twisted inside her to hear Nick speak so poorly of himself.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"I would have done far more to get you to say yes," Danica whispered. "Because you are worth it." A million emotions flickered across his face, but Danica didn't have time to decipher a single one before he moved forward and kissed her, his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Losing herself in his touch, she moved to straddle his lap as the kiss deepened. Her tongue greedily explored his mouth, while a voice in the back of her mind told her that he was too young, and this was a bad idea. Before she hadn't known he was only eighteen, and now, though her whole body was vibrating, she understood why he'd pulled away before. As Nick's hands found their way under her dress, that voice dimmed. She wanted his hands there. She had wanted him since the moment she'd seen him. Her hands were under his shirt now, over the defined muscles of his back.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Are you sure?" Danica whispered, as they broke apart for air.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"No," Nick replied, but again, his words and actions continued to contradict each other as his hands cupped her breasts. Danica was flat on her back on the couch at this point, Nick above her, his arms pushing up her sundress, nothing but her bathing suit between his hands and her skin.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Nick," Danica tried again, gently resting her hands over his. "If you aren't sure…"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"I'm not," Nick whispered, his body freezing, anxiety in his voice. "You sure you want me?"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Yes," Danica replied honestly. "But you don't have to do anything you don't want to."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"I want to," Nick whispered. "But you might be leaving soon, and then what?"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"I travel a lot, remember?" Danica smiled. "Don't worry about that."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"We just met," Nick's voice fluttered, as if he was more anxious than he let on.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"I have connected more with you over the last two days, than I ever have with anyone else," Danica confessed. She wanted to reassure Nick, to remove the stress from his voice, but what she said felt more like she was persuading him to sleep with her so she added, "And that will remain true even if we stop." She was laying on her back on the couch, him hovering over her.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"But I've-" Nick started. "I've never."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"It's okay, Nick," Danica whispered, holding his face in her hands.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"I tried to date in high school but..." Nick whispered as if he was ashamed of his virgin status.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Nicholas," Danica said softly, desperate to remove the anxiety from his voice. "I didn't date in high school either."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Really?" Nick asked, surprised but calmer. He lay back down next to her on the couch, his arms around her. Somehow through their heart bearing conversation, the heat of the moment had faded, and though Danica was a little disappointed, she was glad Nicholas was comfortable.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"I was the kid with no parents, who never stayed in one place," Danica explained. "Dating wasn't on my radar until much later."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"But you're so hot," Nick replied as if this was just a fact.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Thank you," she giggled. Nick smiled at her with so much relief and affection, it took her breath away. She had never understood why virginity in men wasn't respected as much as women. If he wasn't ready, she could wait.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************Without warning, Nick leaned over her and retrieved the notebook from where it had ended up on the floor. He turned to a page, then held it out for Danica to read.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************\---------------------------------------------------------** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************The crashing of the waves  
The sand crumbs as it braves  
The harsh waters and the beating sun  
The feet that tumble as they run** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************Seashells, sandals and boards  
Stopping and starting as it moves towards  
The ocean, the blue, the sparkling view  
The sun and the gulls up as they flew** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************Stars, moon and night  
Still as glass and just as bright  
Under darkness the water is black  
But come sun up, the blue is back** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************\---------------------------------------------------------** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"It's so descriptive," Danica whispered as she finished reading it. "I will never look at the ocean the same again."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"You like it?"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Like it!" Danica exclaimed as she read it over again. "I love it." She looked up in awe at Nicholas, who was grinning, an aura of happiness emanating from him.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Thanks," Nick mumbled. Danica put the notebook aside and pulled him close for a kiss.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Can I read another one?" she asked.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Oh no," Nick said, before he picked up her remote, and found a movie. Danica couldn't focus on the screen. Instead her attention was all on Nick's warm arm around her shoulders, the safe feeling of being in his arms. The movie ended, but they remained where they were. Danica closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder as their breathing synced up. It was such a comfortable feeling being held by him.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************She was woken by Nick gently telling her he had to go to work since he'd taken Charlie's closing shift so that he could go surfing with her this morning. Danica instantly decided that she was coming along.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"It will be very boring," Nick told her. "Are you sure?"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Completely," Danica replied firmly. It seemed Nick had brought a change of clothes, so she patiently waited for him to change in the motel bathroom, all the while resisting the temptation to burst in and make him very late for work. She had quite a lot of experience with men, but there was something different about the way she wanted Nick.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************It turned out, the difference between Nick's work clothes and his casual clothes was simply dress pants instead of jeans. She supposed wearing a surfing logo t-shirt at a surf shop did technically make sense. As they got into his truck, Nick asked her what car she drove.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"I can't drive," she explained.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"What really?" he asked.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Yep," she added. "Bad timing. When I turned sixteen, we were travelling all over, and in big cities, driving wasn't practical." She shrugged. "It was one thing after another until I just gave up trying."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"I can't imagine not driving," Nick said with a shake of his head as they put their seat belts on. "I've been driving since I was like fourteen."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Isn't that not allowed?" she asked. "I mean, I thought you couldn't get a licence until sixteen?"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"You can't," he explained. "But in a town this small, if your parents teach you early, no one really complains."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Make sense I guess," she smiled. "You would have been tall enough to reach the peddles at fourteen. While I can barely reach them now." Nick laughed, as he drove. Within a few moments, they were parking around the back of Nick's store. When they entered, Charlie was sitting in his chair behind the front counter with his head resting on his arms. He looked half asleep.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Just as we left him," Nick chuckled.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Maybe we should let him sleep," Danica suggested.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Nah," Nick grinned. He walked over to his brother, got right up close to the side of his head and said 'boo' very loudly in his ear. Charlie sat bolt upright and swore loudly.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"What the hell!" Charlie yelled. Danica managed to contain her laughter somewhat, but Nick could claim no such thing.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"The look on your face!" Nick managed to say while gasping for air in between great bouts of laughter.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"You guys suck," Charlie sulked. "I'm going home." With that, he got up and left through the back room. Nick wiped a tear from his eye before he looked guiltily at Danica.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Looks like fun, this having siblings thing," Danica observed.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"It can be when they make a face like that," Nick sniggered. "But not when they steal your phone or push you into the ocean."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"I bet," she chuckled. Then they were interrupted by a customer entering the shop. Danica sat behind the counter this time as she watched him work. Nick greeted everyone who walked through the door, got things down off high shelves for customers, and generally made himself very useful while she watched. At break time, Nick split the sandwich his mother had left for him in the back room with her, but they were both still hungry, so Danica went to get them bagels and lattes from the place down the street. He teased her again for not drinking coffee. When Nick locked the doors, and started the end of day balancing of the till, Danica sat in the same chair Charlie had placed behind the counter that morning. She watched Nick with a smile on her face.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Stop staring at me," Nick grumbled, without turning away from his work, but he was smiling. "I'm trying to count."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"And you're doing a marvelous job I might add," Danica chirped, swinging her legs as she rocked a little in the chair, feeling like a teenager again.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"I can't believe you just sat there and watched me for the whole shift," Nick sighed as he started counting from the top again. "It must of been so boring. You have an unhealthy obsession with me."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Unhealthy!" Danica scoffed, objecting to his choice of words.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Come on!" Nick exclaimed finally giving up on the cash register and turning to look at her.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************Danica smiled, getting out of the chair and moving forward, she wrapped her arms around him. Even standing on her tippy toes, she couldn't reach his lips to kiss him. "I will admit I am a bit fixated," she whispered.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"A bit," Nick laughed. "More like a lot." It was strange, Danica thought, how Nick's words never seemed to match up with his actions. It was like Nick was fighting with himself.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"Do you not want me to be so fixated?" Danica asked seriously.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"I-" Nick started. Danica titled her head up to look into his eyes. This was one of the downsides of being short, kissing tall guys was a real neck kinking business.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"I have noticed sometimes your actions say yes, while your words say no," Danica continued. "If something is bothering you? Please tell me."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"I don't know," Nick finally spoke. He gestured with his hands to the both of them together. "This doesn't feel real." He let out a breath slowly then continued. "I mean you were so insistent when I met you. Then suddenly you broke past my walls, and here you are in my arms. You make my skin tingle." Nick mumbled, then added with more conviction, "Things like this don't just happen."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"You said that before," Danica replied softly. "But amazing things happen every day. Questioning why, or wondering if you deserve them, isn't worth the energy. Whenever I take a step back and wonder how the hell I got to where I am, it's overwhelming. I learned not to think too much about it. If you live only in the past or the future, you aren't living at all. Right now is all we ever have."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"You sounds like a motivational poster," Nick chuckled lightly, but she thought maybe there was a little less stress in his voice.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************"How about this," Danica offered, sweetly. "Worried I am secretly a fairy tale princess who will vanish at the strike of twelve?" Nick smiled, but didn't contradict her. "Then let's make sure we are wrapped around each other come midnight." Nick raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't give me that look," Danica scoffed. "We just spent the afternoon snuggling on the couch." Nick laughed, looking lighter than he had before as he leaned down to kiss her.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not take credit for writing that second poem. My sister wrote it for me, but I wrote the acrostic one. :)
> 
> \------------------------------
> 
> Sneak Peek Chapter 8
> 
> She rolled over, and for a moment he thought she'd woken up, but all Danica did was snuggle up closer to him. Nick smiled, and began stroking her hair. She seemed to be quite a deep sleeper, while the sun coming in through the cracks in the curtain had woken him. With her snuggled up so close, he couldn't move away without disturbing her, and he realised he didn't want to. The only noises were their breathing and the soft ticking of the clock by the bed. His mind remained calm as he just let time go by. He couldn't help but be relaxed as he closed his eyes. No one had ever made him feel like this before. He was happy to just lay as the morning escaped him. The small, repeated movement of stroking her soft light brown hair was calming. He thought idly how there was a poem in this moment somewhere, and wondered what form it would take. He wasn't sure how long it was until Danica woke up, but when she did, he was there smiling at her.
> 
> "Good morning," Nick whispered leaning down to kiss her cheek.
> 
> "Sun bright," Danica grumbled, burying her face in his shoulder.
> 
> "Yes it does that," Nick laughed. "You hungry?"
> 
> "Too early for food," Danica disagreed shaking her head against his chest. With another light kiss this time on her forehead, Nick got out of the bed in search of breakfast.


	8. Bright Sun

All else was forgotten, but for the beautiful woman in his arms and the warm feelings stirring in his chest. Though the world around him was a blur, she was in sharp focus; she was his, solid and present in his arms. He was stroking her long hair, while she smiled at him, making Nick feel important, wanted, and whole. Time was passing in a strange way, jumping forward then slowing down, but it didn't concern him. Where they were was constantly in flux, shifting from indoors to outside, then from the beach to his parents house. None of it concerned Nick. It wasn't until Danica was fading, blurring into the background that he began to feel anxiety building within him. All the warm happy feelings vanishing, as he felt her slip away. He called out her name hoping to find her, but heard only the echoes of his own voice. Reaching forward with his hands, Nick tried to touch her, but there was nothing there. The air was thinning. He couldn't bring her back. Nick didn't understand anything. Where had she gone? Why did she leave? Pain and anxiety had his mind spinning.

Then he woke up panting, his heart racing. Nick opened his eyes, but it was so dark that it made no difference. He reached out to his right and felt her sleeping there beside him. Instant and complete relief filled him as his hand made contact with the curve of her hip. Nick laid back down on his back in bed, trying to slow his breathing.

What the hell was wrong with him?

He tried to think of a logical reason for why he'd lost his head as he turned and pressed his body against her, spooning around Danica with an arm draped over her. He could think of no reasonable explanation for the dream and shrugged it off, putting it from his mind. She fit so perfectly against his chest, so much smaller than him, but also larger than life somehow. In the dark, Nick could see the bright alarm clock next to the bed. Even for an early riser like him, it was far too early to be awake. Nick tried to drift back off to sleep; her warm presence against him and her even breathing, made it easy. He woke up again as the sun peaked through the curtains. No matter how badly he slept, Nick never managed to sleep much later than eight. He liked getting up with the sun.

Danica still slept next to him, a strip of sun across her chest where she lay on the bed, fast asleep. Nick propped himself up on his elbow, and just watched her sleep for a moment, thinking. He wasn't about to say it out loud, but Nick was very happy Danica was here. He was glad that her interest in him hadn't sputtered out and died yet. She fit so perfectly in his arms, and Nick let himself just be in the moment. His dream was fading from his memory fast and he could hardly remember the details as he studied Danica's face, basking in her presence.

She rolled over, and for a moment he thought she'd woken up, but all Danica did was snuggle up closer to him. Nick smiled, and began stroking her hair. She seemed to be quite a deep sleeper, while the sun coming in through the cracks in the curtain had woken him. With her snuggled up so close, he couldn't move away without disturbing her, and he realised he didn't want to. The only noises were their breathing and the soft ticking of the clock by the bed. His mind remained calm as he just let time go by. He couldn't help but be relaxed as he closed his eyes. No one had ever made him feel like this before. He was happy to just lay as the morning escaped him. The small, repeated movement of stroking her soft light brown hair was calming. He thought idly how there was a poem in this moment somewhere, and wondered what form it would take. He wasn't sure how long it was until Danica woke up, but when she did, he was there smiling at her.

"Good morning," Nick whispered leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Sun bright," Danica grumbled, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Yes it does that," Nick laughed. "You hungry?"

"Too early for food," Danica disagreed shaking her head against his chest. With another light kiss this time on her forehead, Nick got out of the bed in search of breakfast.

"You don't seem to have a kitchen," Nick observed.

"Room service," Danica mumbled. If they went home, his mother would have no doubt make something wonderful for breakfast, but it felt too soon to bring her to meet his parents. Sure, he lived there, and she had a point about it being silly, but still. With a sigh, Nick ordered room service, asking Danica what she wanted before making the call.

"It's nice," Nick said as he returned laying beside her on the bed. "Waking up next to you."

"This's putting it mildly, Nicholas," Danica replied leaning over to kiss him. Nick got his arms around her small frame and pulled her on top of him. He wasn't thinking about the future or the past for once, but just lost in the moment, nothing but her thin nightgown between his hands and her skin. He wasn't thinking about the fact that Danica might end her vacation at any minute, leaving his life forever. Nick wasn't going to worry about how in the space of two days, he had let himself become so vulnerable. He wasn't going to worry about how this dream would end. He just kissed her slowly, almost lazily until she broke them apart, sitting up.

"Do you work today?" Danica asked from her position sitting on his chest.

"Nope," Nick said. "Vicky opens and Charlie closes."

"A whole day to ourselves," Danica smiled sweetly. "What shall we do?" She was wiggling down and Nick jumped as he realized that if she went any lower, she be sitting on top of his awkward morning situation. Lifting her easily up and over onto the other side of the bed, Nick stood up.

"What's wrong?" Danica asked, turning to face him.

"Morning breath," Nick mumbled, turning away so she wouldn't see.

"You taste fine to me" she replied, but Nick moved quickly escaping to the bathroom. Last night he'd been so tired that Nick had just stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers, laid down and passed out. He hadn't really noticed the lacy nightgown she'd slept in until now. He knew exactly what Charlie would say if his brother knew that Nick had spent the whole night holding Danica with his clothes on. Charlie was not the kind of guy who shared a bed with a beautiful woman and didn't make a move. Nick knew this, since his bedroom was right next to Charlie's and the walls were not as thick as he'd like them to be. Nick stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and an unremarkable man stared back at him. Despite her words, Nick had a hard time believing she wanted him. Yesterday, Nick had almost had sex. He had been so determined to do it despite the paralyzing fear. Would sex keep her here with him? Or would he be so bad at it that she would run away and never look back? Sex never seemed to help Charlie keep a girl, though that was probably the way his brother wanted it. Nick felt so totally and completely out of his league with Danica. There was a knock on the door then Danica's voice asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine," Nick called through the door. "Going to shower." After that he had no choice but to turn on the water. His mind was going in circles, but always fixed on Danica. Just thinking about her was making his head spin… or was that the hot water? Either way, he couldn't hide in here forever. Nick got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, as he had nothing to change into.

"May I come in?" came her soft spoken voice along with a knock on the door.

In nothing but the motel towel, Nick opened the door. She stood in the bathroom doorway, the look in her eyes as they roamed over his body, again sent his blood south. She was still just in her white lace nightgown.

"You look stunning in a towel," Danica purred. "Makes me want to pull it right off you." Unable to react any other way, Nick reached out and pulled her against him, leaning down to kiss her. He just wanted to touch every inch of her, and her every movement mirrored his desires. He could believe in this moment that she wanted him, as soft hands moved over his bare chest, sending a shiver down his spine. Nick had had a crush or two in school, but this was different. Danica had lit a spark inside him, a spark that burned brighter when she was nearby.

Nick had never been bold before, but with her it was like he was capable of anything. He could only compare his fearless feeling with the way he felt riding the waves. On a surfboard, his instincts never failed him. He could jump and glide the waters boldly, but never before had Nick been so bold on dry land. Seizing the moment, Nick's hands moved down until they were under her nightgown, hiking it up her hips. Her fingers hooked into the towel as if she was about to rip it off him. Nick's breathing was very erratic now, and he knew if he kept kissing Danica, his towel would find its way to the floor along with her dress, but Nick wanted to keep kissing her. He wanted this feeling to go on and on forever. Why had he said no before? Fear or something else?

His towel hit the floor, just as he dropped her nightgown. She jumped wrapping her legs around his waist again, but it felt so much more amazing this time. His hands helped support her weight as he carried her to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek Chapter 9
> 
> "Would you read me another of your poems?" Danica asked as she sat back on the bed.
> 
> "I thought we were going to write together?" Nick asked, still shy about his bad poetry.
> 
> "Don't like performing do you?"
> 
> "Nope," Nick said. "I had a meltdown during a school play once. Haven't been in front of a crowd since." This was true, though he liked to pass it off as totally in the past, when it still bothered him to this day.
> 
> "A compromise then," she continued. "I'll read it silently."
> 
> "How about we write," Nick suggested.
> 
> "Fine," she sighed. Nick laughed as he got to get his notebook. When he returned, Danica had the message pad from by the phone and two pens, one of which she handed to him.


	9. Blank Page

Nick had gone out with a few girls in high school, but those dates were a blur of awkward silences and uncertainty, wondering if she wanted him to kiss her or not. With Danica it was easy, because she wasn't afraid to ask for what she wanted. Danica knew exactly what she was doing, putting his hands where she wanted them, teaching him while clearing enjoying it at the same time.

They were both lying on the bed, out of breath with her snuggled against his chest. "I don't know about you, but I am just gonna lay here for another minute," Nick answered her question of what they should do next with a slight chuckle. Nick was still processing the fact that he just had sex for the first time.

"Suits me fine," Danica added. He had his arm around her, but after a moment he felt her shiver, and sat up to pulled the blankets over them.

"I supposed," Nick said idly as his mind answered her questions without his permission. "I have to go home for a change of clothes at the very least."

"Shall I lend you something of mine?" Danica giggled. "A dress perhaps or a lovely pair a stockings?"

"Ha ha ha," Nick replied sarcastically. "Very funny."

"I thought so," she smiled. Suddenly this was all feeling so much more real. Them going to his house didn't feel like such a ridiculous idea to him anymore.

"And you said you wanted to go to my place," Nick suggested. "If you want. I mean I know you already met mom, but I could introduce you as my date this time."

"This I haven't experienced before," she laughed. "Sex leading to met the mother."

"Is that a yes or a no?" he asked, laughing.

"Yes," Danica replied. "Though first I require a shower." She made to move away, then turned to grin at him. "Would you like to join me?" Nick blinked at her for a moment then accepted her outstretched hand. They got the water going then got in. There was something very intimate about washing another person, and it was nice to be clean again, the sweat from their exertion washing down the drain. It was relaxing to be near her like this. He helped wash her long hair and they exchanged long kisses under the hot water.

When they emerged, Nick picked his practically clean towel off the floor to wrap himself in, while Danica put on one of the motel's robes.

"Would you read me another of your poems?" Danica asked as she sat back on the bed.

"I thought we were going to write together?" Nick asked, still shy about his bad poetry.

"Don't like performing do you?"

"Nope," Nick said. "I had a meltdown during a school play once. Haven't been in front of a crowd since." This was true, though he liked to pass it off as totally in the past, when it still bothered him to this day.

"A compromise then," she continued. "I'll read it silently."

"How about we write," Nick suggested.

"Fine," she sighed. Nick laughed as he got to get his notebook. When he returned, Danica had the message pad from by the phone and two pens, one of which she handed to him.

"This motel is poorly stocked," she complained. "There was nothing else."

With a smile, Nick laid out a few poems structures on a blank page of his notebook, choosing ones with easy to stick to patterns for beginners. He paused a few times while writing, biting his lower lip as he tried to remember rhyme schemes and syllable patterns.

Haiku: Syllables per line 5,7,5

Usually about nature or scenery and often holds a surprise.

Sonnet: Rhyming pattern of ABAB CDCD EFEF GG

Often references Shakespeare and tells a story

Limerick: Rhyming pattern AABBA but also has a syllable rhythm.

Always humorous, never serious.

Acrostic Poems: First letter of each line must spell a word. Often that word is a person but sometimes also a time of year.

When he was done, he handed the notebook to Danica and asked her to pick a poem to start with.

"Wow!" Danica said, her eyes wide. "You just knew this all off the top of your head?"

Nick shrugged. "Don't you know a lot about music off the top of your head?" he asked. Danica seemed to think about it for a moment before replying.

"I suppose you're right," she smiled. "Even so, I am impressed."

"The Haiku is usually a good place to start," Nick suggested.

"But the Limerick looks like fun," Danica exclaimed, bouncing a little with excitement.

"Let's start with a Haiku," Nick smiled at her enthusiasm.

Nick lost track of time as he and Danica counted syllables together. Danica kept trying to add long words into her Haikus like 'abstraction' and they could technically fit into a Haiku, such words made writing the poem much harder.

"Wri-ter's block, Danica said counting syllables on her fingers. "Sucks." She paused and counted again then her shoulders slumped. "There, only four syllables!"

"Yes," Nick said unable to keep a smile off his face. Danica was such an enthusiastic learner.

"Writer's block sucks lots," Danica sniggered. "There that's five."

"But you need two more lines," Nick reminded her.

"Oh right," Danica's posture slumped as she started chewing her pen, thinking. Nick watched Danica, as she gazed off at nothing lost in thought, with a smile on his face. He was trying to think of a poem that could describe the feeling he'd woken up with this morning, or the way he'd felt laying naked with her just an hour ago.

"Staring at the blank page-" Danica said, then repeated the phrase again, trying to find words to add to it.

The sun from the window was lighting her perfectly, and Nick thought that if he were a painter or photographer, he would have wanted to capture this moment with a camera or canvas, but he was a poet. Words formed in his mind, and Nick started scribbling on his pad of paper. Moments later he was done.

D evilishly attractive she walked into my life

A nd turned it inside out

N ew joys found in her smile

I nexperience lost to her touch

C asual encounter could lead to love but

A las more likely to end in heartbreak

He smiled down at the acrostic poem for only a moment before ripping out the embarrassing piece of paper and crumbling it in his hand.

"Oh no Nick!" Danica gasped. "Nothing you write could be that bad." Despite crumpling it up, he rather liked the poem. Nick just didn't want Danica to see it. To get rid of that sad look in her eyes, Nick smoothed out the poem, folded it up into a small square and stuck it in his pocket.

"That's better," Danica said as she returned to her own poem. "Why does frustration have so many syllables," she grumbled. "It's so frustrating." Nick had to laugh at the adorable look on her face. "I am sure the poem you crumpled up was better than mine."

"Let's see what you have to far," Nick said and she handed him her notepad.

Writer's Block Sucks Lots

Staring at the Blank Page Frustrated

"Ah yes I see where you are stuck," Nick smiled. "Try 'My' instead of 'Lots' for the top line. Then move frustrated down to the third line, and you need another syllable in that second line… hmm maybe." Interrupting himself, Nick scribbled his version of the poem underneath hers.

My Writer's Block Sucks

Fixated on the Blank Page

I am Frustrated

"Still one syllable short in that second line," Nick sighed handing it back to her. "Fixated and Staring are both just two."

"That's annoying," Danica decided. As she once again focused on her poem, Nick tired again to write one himself. Danica's presence both encouraged his creative process and distracted him from it; all he managed to write were a few disjoined sentences. Giving up, he settled for watching Danica write, her usually light brown hair still dark from her shower.

"I'm done!" Danica exclaimed suddenly, a moment later as she handed the notepad back to him.

My Writer's Block Sucks

The Blank Page All I Can See

I am Frustrated

"You fixed it," Nick grinned. "Nicely done."

"Thanks," Danica smiled. To Nick, she had the most beautiful eyes. Most would have called them brown, but if you looked long enough, there was more to them than that. In the right light, Nick could see hints of a light yellow-green in the hazel colour.

"I had a pattern to follow," Danica said. "Makes it easier. Like with song lyrics you follow the rhythm."

"I'll have to add master of Haikus to your list of talents," Nick smirked.

"Pfft," she dismissed him.

"The list already includes natural surfer, dancing, singing, smart, and crazy sexy," Nick added, counting off on his fingers. "Is there anything you aren't good at?" He was partly teasing, but her being good at everything was rather intimidating.

"Can't drive," Danica said, ticking things off on her fingers as she conted. "Or cook. I seem to suck at relationships, orphan baggage, lousy friend who always forgets to call, chronic writer's block, trust me I suck at a lot of stuff."

"Doesn't seem like it to me," Nick argued. "Relationships are hard or so people tell me, driving isn't for everyone, and neither is cooking. You didn't choose to be orphaned, that happened to you and doesn't count, no one really keeps in touch let's be real, and you will have that writer's block gone in no time with these kind of Haiku skills."

She beamed at him. "Well aren't you wonderful," she whispered. Then with a gleeful smile, she threw herself at him, wrapping her small arms around his neck and kissing him. It was so much easier to kiss her on the bed, when kissing her didn't mean leaning down quite so far. Nick wrapped his arms around her, as the kiss deepened. Soon he was leaning back until he was lying flat on the bed with her on top of him, still kissing him.

"Hmmm," Danica sigh into their kiss as she shifted her weight to lie on the bed next to him, though he kept an arm around her.

"When are we going to your place again," Danica whispered, as she kissed his neck. Nick made a noncommittal noise. His mind was hazy from all the kissing. They were well and thoroughly tangled up together in the bed now, his hand under her robe, her hands against his bare chest.

"Anytime," Nick mumbled as he used his other hand to open her robe more and kiss between her breasts. Her back arched, and then he untied the robe completely. He really had no idea what he was doing, all he knew was that he wanted to touch her, and from her reactions he seemed to not be doing it wrong. She closed her eyes and he trailed his fingers over her curves, slowly taking his time, as if trying to memorize the shape of her. Danica's skin was so soft and warm. Danica slipped her arms out of her robe, leaving it behind as she leaned forward, her hands at his navel. Nick felt the towel around his waist loosen. He gasped as her hands encouraged him. No words were exchanged as they shifted position, her slowly moving to straddling him. It was sweeter this time, less awkward. Nick felt a little more sure of what he was doing as they danced.

Her head slumped down on his shoulder and they were both still for a moment. Then she sat up, kissed him gently, and suggested they get dressed. Nick watched her select clothes out of a small suitcase, and dress in a simple pair of blue jeans and a light green blouse that accentuated her curves. She looked stunning, even in such casual attire. Nick shook his head briefly so he could focus on finding his own clothes. As it turned out, those were still in the bathroom. Nick dressed in the only clothes he'd brought with him, then joined Danica in the other room. Since the first time Danica had kissed him, they had barely been apart, and Nick didn't want to break the streak. It felt like the spell would break and she'd vanish if they separated.

Together they both collected their raincoats, then went to his truck. They sat in comfortable silence, holding hands while Nick drove with one hand until they reached his place and parked in the carport that ran along the left side of the house. The trim around the window was stained wood, just like the railing up to the front door. Light green siding - though his mother had always insisted on calling it blue - covered the house from top to bottom. Danica followed behind him as they approached the front door.

"Anybody home?" Nick called as he entered. He heard his sister shout from her room, saying she was here.

"Vicky's home," Nick told Danica as he checked the time. "She probably just got here, which means Charlie is manning the store." He paused then added. "I bet Mom is in the garden." Without a word, Nick continued through the narrow halls of the house he had grown up in and out the backdoor. As always, there was his mother, kneeling down in front of the flower beds wearing over-alls, her light brown hair up in a loose bun.

"Nicholas," Laura said, turning to face them as she wiped the soil from her hands onto her gardening apron. "What a lovely surprise. You brought Danica."

"Thank you for the sandwich," Danica said.

"Oh that was nothing dear," Laura smiled. "I am sure if you hadn't eaten it, one of my kids would have and I had a feeling you'd be hanging around the shop for a while."

"She definitely was," Nick agreed.

"And you got him to go out with you I see," Laura chuckled. "How was playing hard to get?" She grinned at him and Nick wanted to roll his eyes. This is why he'd been reluctant to bring Danica here. His mom thought she was the cool mom and sometimes it got weird.

"Quiet fun actually," Danica giggled. "Nick's playing hard to get brought out my stubborn side."

"That is quite the dedication for a first date," Laura smiled at her.

"Nicholas is worth it though," Danica said earnestly.

"Oh I like her," Laura smiled elbowing Nick in the ribs to make her point. "Don't let this one get away."

"Ouch," Nick grumbled. "Mom!"

"Would you two like some raspberry iced tea?" Laura asked, motioning toward the house. "I made it this morning."

"I'd love some," Danica smiled. Together the three of them walked back into the house. As they went, his mother pulled him back so Danica was out of earshot.

"You really like her, don't you," Laura observed. "I've never seen you like this before."

"She's kinda amazing," Nick mumbled.

"Wouldn't your father love to see this," Laura said, smiling. "Why don't we have Danica over for dinner on Friday when your dad gets home?"

"Okay," Nick agreed, as he jogged to catch up with his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the poems in this section were written by me this time. :) Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think. ^_^
> 
> \------------------------
> 
> Sneak Peek Chapter 10
> 
> "Are you really going to garden with my mom?" Nick asked as if the concept was foreign.
> 
> "Why not?" Danica replied. Nick seemed to have no argument for this and followed reluctantly as Danica and Lauren went out to the garden.
> 
> "I think I have a spare pair of gloves here," Laura said as she rummaged through her supplies. "Ah yes, here they are." She handed Danica a pair, and moments later Danica found herself elbow deep in the dirt.
> 
> "This is oddly satisfying," Danica observed as she pulled a dandelion up by the roots.
> 
> "I've always thought so," Laura agreed. With a great sigh as if being asked to - well, pull weeds - Nick picked up a pair of gloves and got down in the dirt with them.
> 
> "And look at this," Laura exclaimed with an air of teasing affection. "I don't remember the last time Nick helped me with the garden. You're a miracle worker Danica." Nicholas rolled his eyes as he continued pulling grass out of the flower beds.
> 
> "How do they come back so quickly?" Laura sighed. "Little devils." Danica couldn't help but marvel at this moment. She'd known Nick for less than a week, been technically dating him all of two days, and yet she'd never felt so welcomed into someone else's life before.


	10. Little Devils

"So as his sister, it is my job to give you all the dirt on Nick," Vicky grinned, rubbing her hands together in a slightly evil way. Nick and his mother had hung back. Danica was alone in the kitchen for only moments before Vicky appeared. "When Nick was three he used to go around stealing sips from dad and mom's beer, probably caused permanent damage if you ask me. At least that's what mom and dad say, I wasn't really around yet. Oh and there was this time at summer camp-"

"Vicky!" Nick interrupted his sister curtly an edge to his voice. It seemed he had caught up with her, and was concerned about the flow of unflattering information streaming from his sister's lips. The look on Nick's face was priceless, but Danica tried not to laugh.

"I'll find you later," Vicky whispered as she darted off again.

"Believe nothing my sister tells you," Nick said promptly as the sister in question vanished from view.

"Oh relax Nicholas," Laura sighed, placing a hand on her son's shoulder, before handing him a glass of iced tea.

"My name is Nick," he complained, but he accepted the tea nonetheless, taking a sip.

"Your birth certificate would disagree," she teased him gently. When Nick rolled his eyes, Danica could no longer contain her laughter.

"You must stay for dinner my dear. I have it in the oven already. It's no trouble."

"That would be lovely," Danica smiled. "Thank you."

"Now I really must get back to those weeds," Laura sighed as she placed her empty glass of tea down. "They're trying to outwit me I'm afraid."

"Would you like some help?" Danica asked.

"If you don't mind," Laura replied kindly. "I would greatly enjoy the company."

"It's been a long time since I've gardened," Danica smiled. "Come on Nick."

"Are you really going to garden with my mom?" Nick asked as if the concept was foreign.

"Why not?" Danica replied. Nick seemed to have no argument for this and followed reluctantly as Danica and Lauren went out to the garden.

"I think I have a spare pair of gloves here," Laura said as she rummaged through her supplies. "Ah yes, here they are." She handed Danica a pair, and moments later Danica found herself elbow deep in the dirt.

"This is oddly satisfying," Danica observed as she pulled a dandelion up by the roots.

"I've always thought so," Laura agreed. With a great sigh as if being asked to - well, pull weeds - Nick picked up a pair of gloves and got down in the dirt with them.

"And look at this," Laura exclaimed with an air of teasing affection. "I don't remember the last time Nick helped me with the garden. You're a miracle worker Danica." Nicholas rolled his eyes as he continued pulling grass out of the flower beds.

"How do they come back so quickly?" Laura sighed. "Little devils." Danica couldn't help but marvel at this moment. She'd known Nick for less than a week, been technically dating him all of two days, and yet she'd never felt so welcomed into someone else's life before.

The store must have closed because Charlie arrived on the scene as the sun was low in the sky. "Oh hey Danica," Charlie greeted her before turning to his mother and inquiring after dinner. Danica noticed that Laura seemed to be in a constant state of feeding those around her. From Laura's thoughtful sandwich to her offering them iced tea, she was dedicated to caring for her family. Danica couldn't help but imagine her as the perfect mother figure.

"Dinner should be ready momentarily," Laura said checking her watch. "Shall we go inside?"

When Danica entered the house again, this time she could smell something delicious. It smelt of tomatoes and bubbling cheese. Danica watched as Laura pulled the huge lasagna out of the oven and put a package wrapped with tin foil in the oven instead.

"The garlic bread should take about ten minutes," Laura explained. "Nick could you get the plates down. Charlie you know where the cutlery is and Vicky napkins I want to use the good napkins today. I'll get the water glasses. Would anyone like something other than water?" It was a very organized affair, and Danica found herself quite superfluous as she sat down and watched the family set the table. A green salad found its way to the table along with the sliced garlic bread fresh from the oven. Then the lasagna was set in the center.

"Is your dad not joining us?" Danica asked as she counted table settings. She'd assumed Mr. Greenberg was in his office or otherwise occupied, but surely he'd take a break for dinner.

"He's away on a business trip I'm afraid," Laura sighed. "But he'll back on Friday and yes I already made Nick promise that the two of you would come over for dinner."

"Can't wait," Danica smiled as she passed the garlic bread to Charlie on her left. The food went around the table and then everyone was silent as they began to eat. Danica couldn't believe how amazing it tasted. The noodles were just right, and Laura had added spinach which complimented the cheese and the tomato sauce perfectly.

"That was possibly the best thing I've ever eaten," Danica moaned once her plate was clean.

"That is high praise," Laura smiled. "Thank you."

"No, thank you for dinner," Danica disagreed. Everyone was leaning back in their chairs, full and sleepy, except for Laura who stood up and asked everyone to pass their dishes forward, then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Okay, so summer camp," Vicky continued as if they'd just been talking about this seconds ago rather than hours ago. "And the towel. It started on the beach and-"

"Oh no!" Nick interrupted her. "No changing the topic just because mom isn't here."

"Spoil sport," Vicky whined. "We've never had someone to share all your embarrassing stories with before, and you have some really good ones."

"My favourite story is when uncle Nate almost convinced you that your name was actually Pickled Cabbage," Charlie snorted, his laughter so exuberant, that Danica could barely make out what he said next. "Uncle Nate and I had him convinced for at least an hour."

"I was like ten," Nick snapped back. "And don't forget I know some juicy stuff about you too."

"Oh what about the time he threw a temper tantrum in the middle of the supermarket," Laura said with a grin as she popped her head in to add to their conversation. "Screaming like he was dying just because I wouldn't buy him the good cheerios."

"So much for changing the topic because of mom," Charlie chuckled.

"I will pay you to stop," Nick whined. When no one replied, he laid his head down, banging it against the table. His mother just laughed before retreating back into the kitchen.

"If we don't stop, he might suffer more brain damage," Vicky said as seriously as she could, though her grin was still obvious. "And he wouldn't be able to speak, let alone work, and I don't want the extra shifts." She stuck her tongue out at him and Nick grinned, quickly rising from his chair.

"Why you little," he said as he moved around the table and attacked his sister… with tickles. For a moment, Danica had actually been worried for Vicky, having no idea what a relationship with siblings was like. But then she heard Vicky's desperate giggles.

"Stop," Vicky gasped paralyzed with laughter. "Can't- air- need- breath-" Nick stopped, laughing himself as he went back to his seat. Seconds later, Laura reappeared carrying a plate in one hand that was covered in what looks like dessert squares.

"Do you all eat this well every night?" Danica asked as she marvelled at the tray of homemade cookies, brownies and squares.

"Oh this is nothing," Laura shrugged. "I pulled these out of the freezer."

"Hardly nothing," Danica disagreed as Laura placed the tray in the center of the table that was now clear of dinner and everyone reached forward to grab one.

"I usually bake more in winter," Laura explained. "Then we eat it out of the freezer all year." As the plate of dessert squares slowly vanished, someone suggested that they play cards. Danica had never quite experienced card games like this before. The Greenbergs took their cards games very seriously.

"I knew you secretly hated me," Nick glared at his sister who stuck her tongue out at him. Nick groaned and picked up a card from the deck, now unable to move due to his sister's play.

"Secretly," Charlie scoffed as he played his card.

"Oh no!" Vicky whined gazing in horror at her brother's card. "You've ruined my plan."

"Brilliant," Charlie exclaimed, sitting up straight in his chair and grinning.

"Your turn Danica," Nick said. Danica had no idea what she was doing and played the first card in her hand. No one complained that she'd ruined their plan, and the round went to Charlie. Just watching the siblings interact was far more fun than the game itself in Danica's opinion. She'd never before been surrounded by such a warm and loving family; it turned out to be the best feeling in the world.

"Your family is so lovely," Danica gushed to Nick as they sat in his truck, the sun having set long ago. They'd stayed late, playing a second game of cards.

"They have their moments," Nick laughed. He started the truck and they began the drive back to her motel. They didn't talk as telephone poles and clumps of trees passed by the windows, both being rather tired. Nick parked outside her motel then turned to her as the engine went quiet.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Danica asked softly.

"I thought you'd never ask," Nick teased as he got out of the truck with her.

"Ha," Danica laughed as she took his hand. "As if, you totally knew what I was going to ask . It was written all over your face." He laughed and together they made their way to Danica's room. Getting ready for bed, Nick took off his jeans and shoes while she changed into a night dress. Under the covers, they snuggled in close in the dark. The presence of Nick sleeping near her was so comforting, the solid pressure of his arms around her, and the sound of his steady breathing made falling asleep effortless.

As she stirred, Danica knew she'd been dreaming but she couldn't remember what about. Opening her eyes, she saw Nick beside her propped up on one elbow watching her. He looked so awake, and Danica found herself instantly grumpy about it.

"We went to bed at the same time," she grumbled. "You are not allowed to be so chipper this early in the morning."

"It's well past nine," Nick told her.

"Exactly," Danica disagreed, refusing to believe that past nine wasn't early in the morning.

"I've been awake for hours," Nick explained. Danica opened her eyes more fully, blinking at him as she noticed that he was dressed in different clothes than he'd been wearing last night.

"And you went home," Danica observed.

"One can only wear the same clothes so many days in a row," Nick tesased. "No matter how often one showers."

"Did you hear me complain?" Danica grinned, moving closer to snuggle up against him.

"You hungry?" Nick asked, kissing her forehead.

"Let me guess," Danica replied. "You already ate."

"Breakfast yes," Nick said grinning. "But it's almost lunch now."

"You are insane," Danica stated. Nick indulged her, staying in the bed to snuggle with her for a while before jumping up and insisting it was time to eat again. Grumbling and complaining, Danica got out of bed and dressed saying they should order in, while Nick suggested they go out.

"It's actually sunny outside," Nick argued. "We are not staying indoors." With a groan of surrender, Danica allowed herself to be dragged out into the bright sunlight and down the street. Nick stopped at a soup and sandwich place. Danica wasn't quick enough to stop him from buying their meal this time, and vowed to win the game the next time as she ate her delicious breakfast, which Nick insisted on calling lunch.

"Oh come on," Nick argued. "It's noon. That means lunch."

"I am breaking my night of fasting," Danica disagreed. "Therefore to me, this is breakfast." Nick laughed, leaning forward to kiss her lightly across the table.

"I have to close the store tonight," Nick told her. "But we have a few more hours before I have to work."

"What ever shall we do for those hours," she teased, grinning at him as seductively as she could.

"I was thinking a walk on the beach," Nick replied calmly, either ignorant of or choosing to ignore her implication.

"Sure," Danica agreed joyfully as she pushed her plate away. Any time spent with Nicholas was fine by her. They walked hand in hand down the beach talking idly, enjoying each other's company along with the gentle crashing of the waves. Danica was quite woebegone when Nick announced their time was up and he had to go to work.

"Would you like to loiter around my store again today?" Nick asked, placing a hand under her chin so she'd look up at him. Danica's answering smile seemed to be all he needed. Less than ten minutes later they were walking to 'Greenberg Rentals' and Danica took her usual spot behind the counter in the chair that Charlie had left there. She stole chaste kisses when the store was empty and Nick returned to stand at the register.

"Aren't you bored?" Nick asked her, leaning back against the counter as he spoke to her.

"Nope," Danica replied. The chair she sat in was more like a bar stool than an actual chair, since it was high enough to reach the front counter. Looking around for something better suited to her purpose, Danica got up and leaned down to get a foot high stool out from under the counter. Placing it just in front of Nick, she stepped up onto it and put her arms around him.

"Well this is just wrong," Nick laughed. "Now we are the same height."

"The better to kiss you," Danica replied, before pressing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her, almost lifting her off the stool. Her arms shifted from around his neck to tangle in his hair as the kiss deepened. Lost in his touch, Danica almost didn't hear the bell above the shop door ring.

"Ah working hard I see."

Nick jumped like he'd been electrocuted and turned, red in the face, and now suddenly standing a foot away from where Danica still stood on the stool.

"Hi mom," Nick mumbled, but Laura was smiling.

"I brought dinner," Laura said, holding up a small portable cooler with soft cloth sides. She walked over and handed them the cooler. Nick mumbled a barely audible thank you and started eating, as if he needed something to do. Danica had a feeling that he'd never been caught making out with someone by either of his parents before.

"Thank you, Laura," Danica smiled also accepting the container filled with pasta salad. "I think Nick has lost the power of speech." Laura chuckled, then there was silence for a moment while Danica and Nick ate. The salad was delicious, with different coloured pasta, light vinaigrette dressing that Danica suspected was homemade, and a lovely mix of vegetables and olives with bacon.

"It's a shame you two are cooped up like this on such a beautiful day," Laura commented. "Oh, why don't I close? There are still a few hours of daylight left. Go enjoy them."

"It's okay, mom," Nick said quickly. "I can finish my shift."

"You work too much, Nick. Don't think I haven't noticed," Laura replied. "Always taking Vicky or Charlie's shifts whenever they ask. Never asking them to cover yours without taking theirs in return. So I am here to tell you to go have fun. Work will still be here when you get back."

"But we are eating," Nick tired to argue.

"Go eat outside in the sun," Laura replied, walking around the counter and all but shooing them out of the store, salads in hand.

"I kinda love your mom," Danica stated as they were walking down the boardwalk a few minutes later, finishing their dinner in the sun. "Look at the beautiful blue sky!"

"I feel bad," Nick sighed. "I should be working."

"You're mom is right," Danica stated. "You work too much."

"I open most of the time," Nick began. "Since my siblings seem to be against waking up, but I still have the early afternoons free and some days the store is quiet so I read the whole time. It isn't so much work really."

"Still," Danica stubbornly replied. "Why don't your parents hire more people?"

"We are only open ten hours a day," Nick defended himself. "That's an opener and a closer everyday to staff the store, with the shifts overlapping in the middle. Mom and dad both work the floor a few days a week on top of their admin work. I open, and Charlie and Vicky close between them. It works. Besides we can't really afford to hire new staff."

"But surely not all three of you want to do that forever?" Danica inquired.

"I have been thinking talking to them about taking over more admin duties at some point one day," Nick replied. "And I think Charlie will end up there by default, since he has nothing else going on."

"What about Vicky?" Danica asked.

"We will see what she wants to do after she graduates next summer."

"What is she studying?" Danica asked.

"High School Senior," Nick replied. It was like these kids were just trying to make her feel old. "If one of us leaves the family business, I am pretty sure it will be her."

"Do you like retail, or are you just doing that thing you do where you want to take care of everyone around you?" Danica asked. The moment she'd met Nick's mother she'd known exactly there he got it from.

"You know, no one's ever asked me that before," Nick replied, stopping and turning to face her. "And I don't have an answer."

"Maybe you should think about it," Danica smiled at him. "So you can make sure you choose the path you want." He leaned down to kiss her before they continued walking.

They had ice cream as the sun set over the ocean, bringing the clouds into sharp relief, and scattering orange and yellow across the blue water. Danica was wiggling her toes in the sand when she got an idea. Handing her ice cream to Nick, she got down on her knees and starting pulling as much sand towards herself as possible before shaping it into a box.

"What are you doing?" Nick laughed.

"You'll see," she replied as she patted down the sand and added more. A few moments later, she had made a compacted pile capable of holding up her weight. Stepping up onto the makeshift stool, Danica was on a level with Nick, eye to eye.

"You really don't like being short huh?" Nick observed walked a step closer to her.

"I have nothing against being short," Danica countered. "What I don't like is getting a sore neck from kissing you." He laughed, a deep joyful sound that warmed her heart. Danica wrapped her arms around him, and planted a kiss on his lips. Nick awkwardly held both ice creams while trying to hold her at the same time. Danica was pretty sure she got ice cream on her clothes, but she didn't care.

That night it wasn't even a question, Nick just stayed at her motel. As she was about to fall asleep in his arms, Danica marveled that even after just three nights, she was already so used to him sleeping beside her. She was starting to feel like sleeping without him would be impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek Chapter 11
> 
> "What would you like to do today?" Nick asked.
> 
> "Sleep more," Danica replied, but Nick was having none of that saying he'd indulged her yesterday, but today they were going to enjoy the morning.
> 
> "Then we have dinner at my parents tonight," Nick added. "Dad's back from his business trip with the vendors."
> 
> "Oh right," Danica said perking up. "I am quite looking forward to meeting him. What's he like?"
> 
> "His name is David and don't look so worried," Nick said. "He's all bark and no bite, promise."
> 
> "What do you mean bark?" she asked.
> 
> "Dad can be very cranky if you wake him up in the middle of the night, but he always forgets everything come morning and is his usual loving self."
> 
> "What if he barks at me?" Danica asked.
> 
> "It's dinner, not a sleepover," Nick explained. "I doubt you will have the opportunity to be his unwanted alarm clock."
> 
> "The Unwanted Alarm Clock," Danica sniggered. "Coming to theaters this fall."


	11. Tell Him

When Danica awoke she was in no way surprised to find Nick wide awake. It seemed he'd already been out and came back again as well since she saw two lattes and a brown paper bag sitting on the table.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Nick grinned at her.

"What horrible early bird hour is this?" Danica replied covering her face with a pillow.

"Eight o'clock," Nick chirped. "Here I brought you tea." Danica was touched that he'd remembered she didn't drink coffee and sat up to accept the warm drink.

"Mom texted me this morning," Nick told her. "To cancel my opening shift."

"It's official," Danica said firmly. "I love your mother."

"What would you like to do today?" Nick asked.

"Sleep more," Danica replied, but Nick was having none of that saying he'd indulged her yesterday, but today they were going to enjoy the morning.

"Then we have dinner at my parents tonight," Nick added. "Dad's back from his business trip with the vendors."

"Oh right," Danica said perking up. "I am quite looking forward to meeting him. What's he like?"

"His name is David and don't look so worried," Nick said. "He's all bark and no bite, promise."

"What do you mean bark?" she asked.

"Dad can be very cranky if you wake him up in the middle of the night, but he always forgets everything come morning and is his usual loving self."

"What if he barks at me?" Danica asked.

"It's dinner, not a sleepover," Nick explained. "I doubt you will have the opportunity to be his unwanted alarm clock."

"The Unwanted Alarm Clock," Danica sniggered. "Coming to theaters this fall." Nick laughed, but then he returned to trying to rouse her out of bed, pulling on the arm not holding her tea, to get her out of bed.

"Time to be awake," he said.

"Awake is overrated," Danica whined. "Come lay down with me."

"Oh alright," Nick sighed giving in and collapsing down on the bed with her. Danica beamed as she snuggled up close to him. Nick chuckled slightly as he put an arm around her.

"You are even less of a morning person than Charlie," Nick laughed. Once she'd finished her tea and eaten the bagels Nick had brought them, Danica finally agreed to more awake activities. The weather held out till late afternoon, and they spent the time surfing the waves. Danica felt she was getting better, though Nick was still far superior.

After a quick stop to wash the sand from between their toes and changed into something a little nicer, they arrived back at the Greenbergs house for dinner. Nick didn't knock, but just walked in with Danica trailing behind. They found Laura in the kitchen.

"Your fathers out on the patio," Laura told Nick when he asked where David was.

The man Danica saw when she walked out onto the patio could only have been Nicholas's father. He had the same colour hair as most the darker layers of Nick's hair. The biggest difference was the amount of hair. David was balding, with a well-groomed beard, and though his hair had no trace of grey, there was a salt and pepper look to his bread. David had a pair of glasses on the end of his nose and was reading a book.

"Hello," David said, waving at them without looking up from his book. Danica and Nick sat down on two patio chairs to the left of him.

"Hey dad," Nick replied. "This is Danica." It was then that David looked up and, if Danica's eyes weren't deceiving her, did a double take.

"Dani-ca," David said but he paused half way through her name. Danica was trying not to panic. Why would David Greenberg, of all people, know her silly romance woman-power preteen music?

"Yeah," Nick said squirming in his chair a little.

"My wife neglected to mention your name," David continued. "What brought you into town?" He had a very forced air about him as if trying not to say something.

"Vacation," Danica replied warily.

"From?" David asked seriously. Danica had a feeling David knew the answer to his question was her concert in Toronto, and was just trying to make Danica admit it. This was so not good!

"Danica sings," Nick explained.

"Nicholas," Laura's voice called through the open sliding door. "Would you come help me in the kitchen for a moment, please?" Nick looked at Danica slightly worried about leaving her alone with his father, but after an encouraging smile from Danica, Nick got up and went to help his mother.

"I have quite the CD collection," David said suddenly smiled at her. "Would you like to see it?" And with that David got up, not even waiting for an answer, and headed down the hall. After a second of hesitation, Danica followed him, looking down at her feet, her mouth dry. A moment later she found herself in what was probably David's study. There was a large desk in the corner, a filing cabinet next to it, and an entire wall of CDs opposite. It stretched nearly from floor to ceiling. Danica could only stare.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," David laughed the moment they were alone. "Why would Dani Brookes be in my house?" David shook his head, exasperated. "I thought I'd fallen asleep."

"I promise you're definitely awake," Danica laughed nervously.

"I would ask you to sign my entire collection of your CDs, but first the father in me must ask why Nick doesn't seem to know who you are?"

"I-" Danica started, but her face fell. "I don't have a good answer."

"I see," David said gently. "That doesn't reassure me."

"I am not lying to him though," Danica continued.

"Oh so you aren't Dani Brookes, the internationally famous pop star who hasn't been seen in public since a concert in Toronto two weeks ago?" David inquired, clearly trying not to laugh.

"Did you google me?" Danica asked perplexed.

"I have a celebrity news app," David admitted, only slightly embarrassed. "And I might follow you on Twitter, but we aren't talking about me right now. I am for the moment not a fan, but a parent. Why haven't you told him?"

With a sigh of defeat Danica said, "I came here to try and get over my writer's block. Just a little me time vacation, but then I met Nick… and in just five days…" Words failed her. What should she say? Was it alright to tell Nick's father she thought she might be falling in love with his son before she had even told Nicholas? David seemed to catch the note of affection in her voice and his posture softened slightly before he spoke.

"You care about him," David translated. Danica didn't know how to answer, but David seemed to take her silence as confirmation.

"I promise I haven't lied to him," she repeated.

"If you say so," David replied. "But he doesn't know what he's getting into, which amounts to the same thing."

"He doesn't like being in the spotlight," Danica defended herself.

"If I tweeted that you are in my house," David said. "I'd get noticed. I can't imagine the kind of attention dating you gets one into."

"That's what worries me," Danica replied, unable to conceal the fear in her voice.

"Nick has to make that decision for himself," David said. "And I'm sorry but if you don't tell him, I will."

"You're right," Danica signed accepting the terrifying prospect. "I'll tell him." She wanted to protect Nick, to protect whatever it was between them, but David was right. She couldn't protect Nicholas from rumors or reporters. Just like she hadn't been able to stop the rumors about her friend Skyler.

"Excellent," David exclaimed before he moved over to his wall of CDs and collected a few from a section near the middle. "Then I would like to kindly request that you sign all of these for me. Oh and I have a poster somewhere." He was grinning like a kid in a candy store, and though it was very strange, Danica couldn't help but smile.

Dinner was another wonderful evening of amazing food, teasing, laughter, jokes, telling stories, and dessert served with tea on the patio. The more time Danica spent with Nick's family, the more she loved them. Never before had she been in the company of such a warm and affectionate group, so ready to accept her without a moment's hesitation. To an orphan this felt like a dream.

It was late again when they finally retired, Nick saying he had to drive her home. His parents and siblings alike teased that they didn't expect him to come back. Nick grinned like he was of the same opinion as they left after many hugs.

Danica walked hand in hand with Nick back to his car. Now that dinner was over, she couldn't stop thinking about her promise to David. She was so nervous that Nick would react badly. She'd noticed at dinner that he didn't even like to be the center of attention among his own family. When Nick was being teased by his siblings, he'd quickly turn the joke around on them to avoid being the topic of conversation. As they parked at her motel, Danica tried to think of how to explain it in such a way that Nick wouldn't freak out.

"I think that went very well," Nick was saying as they closed the door behind them, now alone in her motel. Danica knew this was the perfect time to calmly explain who she was, why she'd kept the secret originally, and why she'd still been keeping it all this time.

"It did," Danica replied, putting off what she should be saying. "You're family is lovely."

Nick smiled. "You can't pick your family," he said. "But I think I would have chosen them even if I'd had the option."

She smiled, memorizing the shape of his face, the way he smiled first with one side of his mouth than the other. What if he left once she told him? Then he crossed the short distance between them and scooped her up into his arms, spinning her around the room so her feet gently bumped the lamp by the bed. Setting her down again, Nick held her face in his hands and kissed her with a joy she hadn't felt in him before. His hands were at her waist holding her close.

And suddenly communicating just how many record sales she had didn't seem like such a big deal. Couldn't they just be two people who wanted to be together? The way he was kissing her made Danica feel like such minor details as a cult following couldn't separate them.

"I want you," Nick gasp, into their kiss. His hand under her clothes making her heart pound, and Danica decided confessions could wait until morning.

"You have me," she whispered easily. She had never felt like she belonged to anyone like this before. Sex to her had never been about giving herself to someone, but rather of enjoying the activity. There was something possessive in the way Nick held her and she was glad. For the first time, she reveled in a man's desire to possess her. Usually it repelled her, but with Nick she was always his so it felt right.

They fell backward into the bed together, Danica wrapping her legs around his waist as they both worked at removing the other's clothing. As bare skin touched skin, their breathing became erratic. Though they'd been together a few times by now, this felt somehow different. Nick was more confident, more affectionate, taking the time to slowly kiss her skin, hold her breasts. There was a serenity in just having him near her that she'd never experienced before with a lover. Danica could only compare the soaring feeling with that of being on stage, cheered on by thousands, but even that wasn't right. This was so much more. And Danica knew that she was not just falling in love with Nicholas, but was already in love with him in a way she hadn't never before known. In that moment she wanted to tell him, to scream it to the heavens, but she didn't. Instead she cried out his name as they both collapsed together on the bed, panting.

As the sweat on their skin began to cool, Danica reached down and pulled a blanket up over them. Nick's arms held her tight and she closed her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so comfortable. The gentle pressure of his presence accompanied with the skin on skin contact was so pleasant. Nick fell asleep at once, having woken that morning much sooner than her. Danica lay there for a while, content to listen to him breathing before falling asleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek Chapter 12
> 
> Nicole picked herself up from the ground, dusted off her clothes and winced as she inspected her broken skin and sore muscles. She'd have a bruise on her leg tomorrow at the very least.
> 
> "Are you alright?" a voice called from above. Nicole looked up and saw the boy who she knew had been in Dani Brooke's bed moments ago with his head out the window. He looked concerned, rather than annoyed and Nicole decided to take her chances.
> 
> "What's your name?" she yelled up at him. The worst that could happen is him not answering, so she figured why not. It would make a great addition to her article to include the boy toy's name.
> 
> "Nick," the man in the window said almost automatically, and Nicole wondered if she could get a surname out of him before he figured out what she was up to. "Are you sure you don't need help?" he tried again. "Sounded like you fell hard. Why were you in that tree anyway?"
> 
> "I'm fine," Nicole dismissed his concern. She was technically fine, no one died of bruises.


	12. Tree Branch

Nicole Parks was climbing a tree and questioning her choice of occupation. Doctors didn't climb trees. Lawyers didn't spent their days getting twigs in their hair. Accountants sat at nice comfortable desks rather than on uneven tree branches. Nicole had always fancied the position of a talk show host, but there were so few opportunities for such a thing. Somehow this had led to her being a photojournalist and half way up a tree feeling like a fifth grader. Totally aware of the ridiculous nature of her situation, but pushing forward nonetheless, Nicole wrapped her camera more securely around her neck and braced her foot on a sturdy tree branch as she climbed in a foul mood.

From the moment her boss has placed this tedious task on her desk, Nicole had just known she'd somehow end up in a tree, on a roof, or leaning off the side of a balcony. And even before she'd found her way into this tree, the rumors of Dani Brookes running off on her own after her tour had taking Nicole on quite the wild goose chase. From hours on the phone with unhelpful airlines, to days of searching through internet feeds tagged with her name to see if there had been any sightings of the pop star, Nicole had more than once been about ready to bang her head on the desk and retire. Her big break through had been when she'd found her way to some small little corner of the internet where a woman named Trixie had posted pictures of signed Dani Brookes merchandise claiming Dani had signed them for her at work. Figuring out where Trixie worked had been a simple matter of messaging her, and the next thing Nicole knew, she was landing on an island in the middle of nowhere off the coast of western Canada, hoping to beat the local press to Dani Brookes's motel room.

Reaching up, Nicole grabbed the next branch as the view through the window finally came into view. A sudden wrench on her arm made Nicole bite down hard on her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain. She'd scraped herself against the bark of the tree as she climbed. Forgetting her arm for a moment, Nicole peared in through the curtains and saw Dani Brookes asleep in bed. The pop star had never claimed to be a early riser, and Nicole had expected nothing less.

Grinning like a fool, Nicole raised her camera with the strap still around her neck to focus it on the sleeping star on the other side of the glass. She got a few nice shots and was about to try and find her way back down to the ground when another person appeared. It was a man, a very young man as far as Nicole could tell, and he was coming out of the bathroom in nothing, but a towel. Grinning wider still, Nicole focused her camera lens and started clicking away madly, her system flooding with adrenaline as she remembered why she loved her job. The thrill of discovery was a high she never tired of.

She continued to photograph the two of them as the young man joined Dani Brookes in the bed, still in nothing but a towel. Nicole was sure she couldn't have gotten a better photo from any other angle save being in the room with them. She waited to see if they were going to do anything else worth photographing for a while, but when the man started reading on his phone, Nicole decided to call it a day. It was time to get out of this tree. Looking down, Nicole tried not to panic as she realized how far she'd actually climbed. Double checking her camera was secure inside her raincoat with the lens cap on, Nicole took a deep calming breath, then began to climb down. One branch and then the next one, but despite her slow pace, Nicole lost her footing and fell the last few feet to the ground.

This time she couldn't stop herself from adding a few choice words to the silent morning. Hoping she hadn't been heard, Nicole picked herself up from the ground, dusted off her clothes and winced as she inspected her broken skin and sore muscles. She'd have a bruise on her leg tomorrow at the very least.

"Are you alright?" a voice called from above. Nicole looked up and saw the boy who she knew had been in Dani Brooke's bed moments ago with his head out the window. He looked concerned, rather than annoyed and Nicole decided to take her chances.

"What's your name?" she yelled up at him. The worst that could happen is him not answering, so she figured why not. It would make a great addition to her article to include the boy toy's name.

"Nick," the man in the window said almost automatically, and Nicole wondered if she could get a surname out of him before he figured out what she was up to. "Are you sure you don't need help?" he tried again. "Sounded like you fell hard. Why were you in that tree anyway?"

"I'm fine," Nicole dismissed his concern. She was technically fine, no one died of bruises.

"Alright then," he said, though he still looked concerned. The emotion Nicole couldn't find in his expression was suspicion. Nicole couldn't figure out why Nick had given her his name and not thought twice about why she was in the tree. He probably couldn't see her camera, but that didn't mean he couldn't easily figure out what she was up to. After all, he was sleeping with Dani Brookes! The only way he wouldn't suspect she was with the press was if he had no idea who who exactly was sleeping in the bed behind him. Oh, this story just kept getting better and better! Quickly Nicole unzipped her raincoat, got out her camera and took a picture of Dani's new guy in the window of her motel nothing but a towel. Then she dashed off before he could ask her any questions. Nicole could already see the headlines.

'Pop star Dani Brookes, age 27, flees Concert to Corrupt Canadian Youth. Exclusive photos taken by Nicole Parks.'

'Dani Brookes secret revealed in exclusive photos by Nicole Parks. She's a cougar.'

'Nicole Park's Exclusive photos reveal the truth behind Pop Star Dani Brookes's break up with long time boyfriend Brody.'

Positively giddy with anticipation, and always imagining being head headed for her dream job, Nicole tucked her camera back into her raincoat to protect those career making photos, pulling out her phone and dialed her boss. She wanted to get this story going before she got back on a plane. She'd head straight to the nearest wifi connection, write the article within in the hour, and email the photos straight away.

"Boy, have I a story for you!" Nicole squealed into her phone as her editor picked up the line.

"Dani Brookes in Tofino shacked up with a kid," her boss said instantly.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Nicole said disappointed.

"Because I'm watching the live news feed of the motel right now," her boss said. "Ten minutes sooner, and it would have been news. Now it's nothing."

"What happened?" Nicole whined, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Your source, Trixie," her boss replied. "She sold you out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to chiamatemismaele for being the only one so far to leave kudos and bookmark this story! :D
> 
> Sneak Peek Chapter 13
> 
>  
> 
> Sneak Peek Chapter 13
> 
> Nick wasn't sure why he was happy to just lay here with her sleeping beside him. He couldn't explain it. Nick usually hated inactivity. He was always working, surfing, or with his family. Doing nothing had never sat well with him, but right now he was quite content with it.
> 
> "Urg," Danica mumbled as she finally woke up. She opened her eyes and Nick gazed for a moment into those warm brown irises.
> 
> "Good morning," Nick said, laughing slightly at the grumpy way she always woke up.
> 
> "At least you're here," she sighed. "Then it might be a good morning."
> 
> "I have never met such a anti-morning person before," Nick chuckled as he kissed her.
> 
> "We prefer the term night owl," Danica replied, but she was smiling from his kiss.
> 
> "What do you want to do today?" Nick asked.
> 
> "Actually," Danica said, suddenly serious as she sat up and faced him on the bed. "There is something I need to tell you."


	13. Cameras Flash

Nick laid in bed watching Danica sleep like he'd taken to doing since she never woke up before him. Her long brown hair was spread out over the pillow, the sun hitting it in places making her hair look almost red. Nick was still a little concerned about the woman who'd fallen out of the tree. The fact she'd managed to run away did at least mean she hadn't broken any bones. Nick didn't have a clue as to why she had in been in the tree to begin with, but he wasn't too worried about it. He started reading on his phone as Danica slept beside him. He thought she was about to wake up once or twice, but all she did was snuggle in closer to him. Nick wasn't sure why he was happy to just lay here with her sleeping beside him. He couldn't explain it. Nick usually hated inactivity. He was always working, surfing, or with his family. Doing nothing had never sat well with him, but right now he was quite content with it.

"Urg," Danica mumbled as she finally woke up. She opened her eyes and Nick gazed for a moment into those warm brown irises.

"Good morning," Nick said, laughing slightly at the grumpy way she always woke up.

"At least you're here," she sighed. "Then it might be a good morning."

"I have never met such a anti-morning person before," Nick chuckled as he kissed her.

"We prefer the term night owl," Danica replied, but she was smiling from his kiss.

"What do you want to do today?" Nick asked.

"Actually," Danica said, suddenly serious as she sat up and faced him on the bed. "There is something I need to tell you."

Nick froze. He'd known this would happen, had always known it would end like this. She was going to break up with him, not that they were technically dating at all. A million reasons for her rejection flashed in his mind, from his living with his parents, to him being bad in bed.

"I've thought about telling you a few times before," Danica said awkwardly. Anxiety replaced serenity in his chest, as Nick stared at her, breathing hard. "I hope it doesn't change anything."

"You're freaking me out," Nick confessed, standing up and moving away as if the physical distance would save him from whatever she was going to say.

A sudden loud knock on the door held her words back, and before Nick could even turn to see who it was, that person had barged into the room.

"Sorry to just burst in like this, but there is a wall of people on their way to do the same. Oh hello, sorry, I was expecting Dani." The man was shorter than Nick, but clearly older with a bald spot on his head. He seemed rather surprised to find Nick standing before him. Nick guessed the man was in his forties or fifties, with light brown hair, and an oval shaped face.

"No Dani here," Nick replied. "You have the wrong room." The man however ignored him, looking past Nick now to the rest of the room. When he saw Danica, the man stepped around Nick to face her.

"I came as soon as I heard the rumors, but I did not beat the paparazzi," the man told Danica. "I swear those people have like a sixth sense about such things. It's only slightly creepy. Though I do confess, even I have no idea why you are staying in a two star motel. I thought for sure you'd be staying at the Wickaninnish Inn. Anyway what am I saying. No time for chit chat. Cameras, reporters, let's go. Maybe you could climb out the window?"

"There was a lady in the window this morning," Nick said stunned. "With a camera. She fell."

"Yes that doesn't surprise me," the man sighed. "Short of them literally walking through walls, nothing they do surprises me these days."

"I'm so sorry Nick," Danica spoke for the first time since the stranger arrived. She had gotten out of bed and was walking toward him. "This is what I was trying to tell you."

"That you are being chased by cameras and that some random guy was going to burst in? What the hell does that mean?" Nick exclaimed suddening angry rather than numb. "And why is he calling you Dani?"

"Dani is my stage name," Danica spoke calmly. "This is Steven, my manager." Danica pointed to the balding man who was starting to look very antsy that they were still standing there rather than running. "I told you I sing. I am just rather well known for it I guess."

"You said someone named Steven raised you," Nick stated, blinking at her in shock. It felt as if the world was crumbling under him.

"No time for introductions!" Steven pleaded. "The press are probably just down the hall by now. Why are we still talking about this?"

"Steven this is Nicholas," Danica said. "And we are talking about this because you interrupted me explaining to him that I-" She paused as if unsure what to say. "Am famous I guess. How does one explain that?"

"Didn't I just say we had no time for introductions!" Steven exclaimed, and just as he finished speaking the motel door burst open to reveal a wall of flashing lights, camera lenses, and screaming people. Nick could feel panic rising up inside him. He was wearing nothing but a towel, and there were about a million cameras on him at once. Making a made dash to the bathroom, Nick slammed the door then pressed his back against it breathing hard. Nick had no words for anything he was feeling at the moment. He just knew he really didn't want to be here anymore. It felt like he was drowning. He couldn't process, couldn't swim. It felt as if the only way to keep breathing was to move away. With a deep desire to run growing in him, Nick quickly dressed in the clothes he'd thankfully left in the bathroom after his shower. The bathroom had no window, no where to run. With a deep breath, Nick opened the door and pushed his way through the crowd of people, trying his best not to notice anything as he went. He didn't stop and as soon as he burst through the door of the motel and outside, more flashing lights assaulted him. Nick had never seen so many cameras before in his life. The flashes felt like they would blind him, voice recorders were pushed in his face, and a onslaught of questions were being thrown at him, but Nick didn't respond. Confused and disoriented, Nick forced his way past them.

Nick wasn't entirely sure how he made it out of there and down the street. He got into his truck and drove the short distance home, his mind in a whirl. As he parked, Nick realized, he probably shouldn't have driven in such a state, but it was too late now. Nick sat in his car for a long time, the engine quiet as he just focused on breathing. When his breathing no longer resembled hyperventilation, and he felt a little calmer, Nick got out of the car and went up to the house. Charlie was still in bed he was sure. Vicky was probably opening the shop. His father was either doing admin work in his office or at the shop. His mother could usually be found in the kitchen or the garden, but it wasn't company that Nick craved.

Sneaking up to his sister's room, Nick sat down at her desk. Aside from his father's work laptop Vicky had the only computer in the house. Charlie's decided that he'd rather have a television in his room, and Nick had never understood the point of spending your own day staring at a screen. Today however, was a different story. Though he knew he didn't want to know, Nick was unable to stop himself. He turned on his sister's laptop, disrupting her boy band screensaver. Taking a deep breath, he typed the word 'Dani' into the google search engine and the last name 'Brookes' autofilled.

An overwhelming amount of information assaulted Nick's eyes. Dani Brookes, age 27, given name Danica Louise Martin Singer-songwriter. Got started taking music lessons while traveling around the world with her guardian after her parents died. She published a few unsuccessful low budget albums until her big hit single 'Next Time' at the age of twenty. Her net worth was estimated to be 250 million dollars and he'd learned all that from the search page. Nick hadn't even click on the links for her, her official website, twitter, vevo, wikipedia page, instagram, facebook page, or the long list of articles with her name in the title. Nicholas couldn't process what all this meant. Her age alone was hard to wrap his head around, but Nick couldn't look away. Clicking on one link after another, Nick subjected his eyes to reality.

He read article after article about every possible topic in regards to Dani Brookes. There was an article that compared all her music to other artists, and theorized that Dani had copied them. There were blogs documenting what she ate while on vacation. One article in particular documented the scandal involving Dani and a guy named Skylar. They'd apparently dated as teenagers before breaking it off just weeks before Skylar's wedding to some other woman. Then Nick saw photos of Dani Brookes sitting across from Skylar in cafes after his marriage. They were smiling warmly at each other and the captions under accused Dani of having an affair with a married man. Clicking a related link, Nick found himself on a blog that listed all Dani Brookes's ex-boyfriends by hotness level. Karl had been rated only seven. Harry got an eight, while Jimmy stuck out at five. Brody won by a landline getting a rating of nine and a half. There was a bio underneath each of them. This Brody guy was an underwear model who Dani Brookes had met during the filming of one of her music videos, and it seemed, publicly dumped on camera mere weeks ago.

"Well she said she'd just broken up with someone," Nick laughed nervously as he watched the video of Danica telling some blond guy they were done. A related video auto played next, and Nick found himself watching her music videos.

He instantly recognized the melody she'd sung to him. The song was titled 'So Aware' and spoke of the slightest touch against your skin by the right person. Nick could remember when she sang it to him perfectly. He hadn't recognized the song then, so he'd assumed it had been a cover of something he didn't know. Nick was always the one who didn't recognize the song playing on the radio, always the one blinking stupidly at pop culture references he didn't understand.

Her breakout hit 'Next Time' played next. In the video, Dani Brookes stood against a plain background, her hair blown back by the wind as she rippled her voice to the first few lines of the song, then humming before the lyrics began.

"Last time it ended, I landed, numb to my shattered heart," Dani Brookes sang through the speakers of his sister's desktop computer a single tear running down her cheek. "A failure in love I give up, only to try again. Driven by my loneliness I think this time I'll get it right." The slow melody of the song picked up as it transitioned into the chorus. Her against a plain background was now being cut with a scene of Dani Brookes walking through a hall with photos of men on the walls those eye's followed her forward. "But this time means nothing's changed. Broken once again all I have left, all I am is hoping, praying that next time I can get it right. Next time, I could learn how to love." The video jumped to Dani Brookes outside looking crazed with her hands pulling at her hair. "Please don't hate me and my cold heart. Next time I'll play it smart, because love is doomed from the start."

Nick found himself scrolling down through literally thousands of comments, as the video played. Many of the comments were people asking who else was watching this song nine years after it was released. Some comments were being nostalgic about her older style, complaining about her current mainstream music. Other's just wanted her to release new music of any kind. Well, she had said she'd been suffering from writer's block. Then there were the comments that made Nick feel like he needed a shower.

'Can you believe there is someone out there that gets to hit that? God I wish it was me.'

'People say she's short but in those shoes you wouldn't know. It's like her legs go for miles.'

'Honestly I could watch this on mute and enjoy it even more.'

'Dani at 1:47 like she's looking right at me. Gonna leave that paused for later ;) if you know what I mean.'

The numbers were a link, and when Nick clicked on it, the video playback jumped to a scene in the music video where Dani Brookes was staring at the camera, her own hands placed against her body, her head tilted slightly, and her lips out in a pout. Nick recognized that look, despite the fact she wasn't wearing her glasses and the extensive amount of make up. He'd seen that look before directed at him. It felt so wrong to see it here, and even worse, to think of what 'hot4DaniB82' planned to do while looking at this image later. Nick watched the video again, watching the way she moved. Well, she'd said she was a dancer. When Danica looked at the camera and delivered the very sexual lyrics of her song, Nick could just picture every male watching this and wish they were the chair she straddled as she sang. Nick was picturing twenty million guys watching this, being turned on by it and wanting her. A wave of such intense jealousy rose up in him, and Nick was caught completely off guard.

He watched another music video, then another. He read more articles about people analyzing which of the many men Dani Brookes had dated were their OTP. Having no idea what an OTP was, Nick then had to look that up as well. Learning that it meant 'one true pairing' in no way improved his mood. If was like every man wanted to have her, and every woman wanted to be her.

It was so strange to see his Danica on the screen under the name Dani Brookes. But she had never been his, could never be his. Nick had been fooling himself last night. It hadn't felt different because they were meant to be, no it was just his naive nature playing tricks on him. As Nick scrolled down the page and read comment after comment about guys who wanted her ass in their hands, the point was really driven home. Dani Brookes was out of his reach.

There was an entire section of her wikipedia page dedicated to all the famous men she'd slept with, and below it listed the millions she'd made with each of her three published albums and the tours that followed. When Nick got to the section about her being a sex symbol in the media and part of every male fantasy, Nick wanted to cry and punch the screen at the same time.

How had this happened? He'd just met a crazy tourist girl and started spending time with her. Why did that now mean that his world made no sense? That he was mixed up in something like this?

But was he mixed up in it? Going back to the google homepage, Nick added his own name to the search bar. The headlines alone told him all he needed to know.

'Danica Brookes finally found... in bed with a kid! Nick Greenberg: innocent victim or willing super stud?'

'Break up with Brody explained: Danica is into younger guys! Click for details about her inappropriate post-tour vacation romance.'

'After public breakup with longtime boyfriend Brody, Danica finds herself a boy toy. More inside.'

'Nick: Mystery man screwing our Dani or old flame burning new. Will we ever see our power couple Brody/Dani together again?'

'Pop star Danica Brookes (age 27) flees Concert to Corrupt Canadian Youth Nick Greenberg, (age 18.) Exclusive photos by Nicole Parks.'

'Marketing set up! It's all a hoax! When stars go to desperate lengths to generate sales when they can't produce new music. Proof inside.'

As soon as he saw the photos taken by Nicole Parks, Nick knew exactly who had fallen out of the tree… had that really only been this morning? Now he knew why she'd been more interested in learning about him than her injuries. Nick recognized the photos of himself standing at the window in that plain white towel. He saw photos of Dani Brookes sleeping through the curtains, and then more still of him laying beside her, first kissing her than reading on his phone. How long had that reporter been in the tree anyway! There were other photos as well, not taken by Nicole Parks, though most of them were just of the side of his face or Nick's hand held up to shield his face. Those had probably been taken while he fled the motel room.

He had been so honest during their days together, but now he felt raw and burned; exposed. Sure some things she'd said matched up with the online facts, but how could she have been telling the truth when so many huge things were hidden? A lie of omission was still a lie. She was twenty-eight, though she didn't look it. None of it had been real. There was no other explanation. Danica's interest in Nick had made no sense at the start, and now it was somewhere between comical and cruel.

And even if by some fluke it had been real, and he tried to date her or something, he would never be just Nick ever again. He would be Dani Brookes' who knows what! Her experiment? Her funny vacation story? Her boy toy? Her fling? It was like waking this morning with Danica in his arms had happened to someone else. It was like Danica was dead, replaced with Dani Brookes who Nick couldn't understand, and didn't have a hope in hell with.

Abandoning his sister's computer at last, Nick returned to his room and laid face down on his bed. His mother called him down to lunch a while later, and when asked why he hadn't brought Danica with him, Nick calmly told his mother who Danica was and that it was over. His mother seemed rather too upset about this for an unrelated party Nick thought, but he didn't have the energy to care. Returning to his bed on a full stomach, Nick flopped back down face first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek Chapter 14
> 
> Her breathing shallow, Danica got out of the car and walked up to the house and knocked. There was a single flaw in the welcome mat, and she focused all her attention on it while she waited to see if Nick would open the door.
> 
> "Dani Brookes so I hear," Laura smiled at her as the door opened. "Wow, I really need to turn the radio on once in awhile, or at least listen to my husbands music collection from time to time."
> 
> "Is Nick here?" she asked, disappointed Nicholas hadn't been the one to open the door. "I need to talk to him."
> 
> "He's in his room sulking," Laura sighed. "Sorry, but he told me not to let you in."
> 
> "I can't stay," Danica explained. "Unless you want a swarm of press at your door. Please, is there anyway you can let me talk to him?"
> 
> "Well I suppose," she smiled. "If I accidently left the door open you could have just walked right in." Laura started whistling as she walked away, pretending to forget the door was ajar. Danica sprinted into the house, quickly reaching Nick's bedroom door she knocked.
> 
> "I am gonna kill mom," Nick's voice came through the wall. "She has absolutely no backbone!"
> 
> "Please talk to me Nick," Danica begged, leaning up against the door.
> 
> "I don't want to talk to Dani Brookes" Nick said sourly. "Danica never really existed did she?"


	14. Changes Everything

The look in Nick's eyes had been one of flight or fight, and Danica somehow hadn't been surprised when Nick ran. She'd wanted to run after him, but the wall of paparazzi stopped her. While she tried to answer and yet not answer the questions put to her, the only thing Danica could think of was the look on Nick's face. The pain there seemed to be permanently fixed behind her eyelids.

Had it been the surprise or the information that made Nicholas run from her? Danica couldn't be sure. She did know that the idea of never seeing Nick again made her want to collapse onto the bed and cry until she couldn't cry anymore. She however, didn't have this option at the moment. The paparazzi were swarming her like a disturbed hornet's nest.

"Was this whole dramatic disappearing act just a publicity stunt to distract from the fact that you haven't put out an album in years?" a reporter with a pair of black classed and brown pants suit said, holding a microphone in her face.

"No!" Danica declared, but no one seemed to take any notice.

"Why did you choose Tofino of all places to hide out?" another reporter added.

"I wasn't hiding," Danica answered. "I was on vacation, which you very rudely interrupted I might add." The reported in no way looked remorseful.

"Is your need for a boy toy because of your heartbreak over Brody?" another reporter said.

"The only thing heartbreaking about Brody is his IQ," Danica replied, grinning.

"Your fans want an explanation about what happened back in Toronto with Brody?" asked a small but determined looking woman with her phone out with the microphone app open and recording.

"I dumped him," Danica explained. "It really isn't that complicated."

"They all want to know why?" the same woman with the app followed up.

"I didn't want to date him anymore," Danica answered.

"Okay fine, but who was the kid who just ran through here? Surely, he's a little young for you," another reporter asked. This time it was a man with a yellow and dark blue shirt and jeans. She wondered if he'd shown up on his day off to interrogate her.

"That's none of your business," Danica replied coolly. She would not talk about Nick. Danica was happy to bash Brody, since he wouldn't notice anyway, but Nicholas deserved better.

"He told me his name is Nick," stated a woman in a smart business suit that was torn in three places. There was blood in the ripped fabric at her knees and elbows. "Did you know he was only eighteen?"

"When were you talking to him?" Danica asked, alarmed. Had this reporter gotten into a fight with Nick? Of course, none of these hypocrites answered her questions, and rather continued to demand she answer theirs.

"Is it true you got a job at his parents surf shop, and that's how you met him?" asked a woman with a boom mic over her head and a camera man behind her.

"No, why would I want to work in retail?" Danica replied.

"Camera phone pictures are surfacing of you sitting behind the counter in the shop," the woman with the boom mic continued, for once actually answering her.

"Care to comment on the potentially disturbing nature of your relationship with an eighteen year old kid?" requested the balding reporter in suspenders who had glasses sliding down his nose.

"Would you be batting an eye if I were nine years younger than him!" Danica snapped. "Such a double standard."

"That's quite enough," Steven's loud booming voice called over the reporters incessant questions. "That's quite enough, now let us pass."

With great effort and some shoving, they were finally able to get past the wall of hypocritical fools and out the motel door. There were still more reporters and press outside, though Danica was so done answering their silly questions. Pushing past while trying not to listen to the people shoving microphones in her face, they made it to Steven's car. Danica had easily packed her bag before leaving, having brought so little with her in the first place, and it was slung over her shoulder.

"To the airport I think," Steven said. "That was most unpleasant."

"Not the airport," Danica replied.

"Why ever not?" Steven asked.

"There is someone I have to talk to first," Danica explained.

"Are you talking about the young man in the towel?" Steven asked.

"Nicholas," Danica confirmed. "Yes." She leaned forward, holding her head in her hands before continuing. "That was such a horrible way for him to find out. God I wish I'd told him last night."

"Why didn't you?" Steven asked, switching easily into his father voice as the topic turned personal.

"When I'm with him, it's like I don't see the rest of the world," Danica explained. "I thought we had more time. He's so shy and I was scared."

Without another word, Steven drove them to the address she gave him. They didn't speak on the short drive to Nick's parent's house. Once Steven had the car in park, Danica felt her hands shaking.

"I've never seen you like this before," Steven observed. Her breathing shallow, Danica got out of the car and walked up to the house and knocked. There was a single flaw in the welcome mat, and she focused all her attention on it while she waited to see if Nick would open the door.

"Dani Brookes so I hear," Laura smiled at her as the door opened. "Wow, I really need to turn the radio on once in awhile, or at least listen to my husbands music collection from time to time."

"Is Nick here?" she asked, disappointed Nicholas hadn't been the one to open the door. "I need to talk to him."

"He's in his room sulking," Laura sighed. "Sorry, but he told me not to let you in."

"I can't stay," Danica explained. "Unless you want a swarm of press at your door. Please, is there anyway you can let me talk to him?"

"Well I suppose," she smiled. "If I accidently left the door open you could have just walked right in." Laura started whistling as she walked away, pretending to forget the door was ajar. Danica sprinted into the house, quickly reaching Nick's bedroom door she knocked.

"I am gonna kill mom," Nick's voice came through the wall. "She has absolutely no backbone!"

"Please talk to me Nick," Danica begged, leaning up against the door.

"I don't want to talk to Dani Brookes" Nick said sourly. "Danica never really existed did she?"

"I am Danica," she pleaded. "And I'm Dani. Please this doesn't change anything."

"This changes everything!" Nick's voice exclaimed as the doorway flung open. And there he stood in all his towering glory. "Was anything you said real, anything we did?" he asked, looking both mad enough to kill her and on the verge of tears.

"I have never lied to you Nicholas," Danica replied quickly, reaching out her hand. "Every word was the truth, I promise."

"Except for the giant truth you missed!" Nick exclaimed jerking away from her touch. "You never even told me that you're nine years older than me. It's like I don't know who you are."

"I'm the same person," she said, but she knew he didn't believe her. She let her hand fall to her sides. "Please just let me explain."

"No," Nick countered. "You're not who I thought you were, and now I am just the latest in a long line of guys used by the great Dani Brookes."

"I never used you, Nick," Danica pleaded. "Please I-"

"I don't want to hear it," Nick said, a hand over his face. He didn't give Danica a chance to reply. He just turned and walked back into his room, slamming the door in her face. What was she supposed to do now? Break down the door and scream at him that she loved him? He probably wouldn't even believe her.

"Personally if I learned I'd been banging a celebrity, I'd be over the moon about it," Charlie's voice had come from behind her. Danica turned to see Nick's older brother leaning against a doorway on the other side of the hall.

"Why won't he listen to me?" Danica asked Charlie.

"Beats me," Charlie shrugged. "Like I said, I don't get what his problem is. Do you think you could set me up with one of your famous friends?" Ignoring the question, Danica turned, walking forward slowly, her head down, eyes on the slightly worn carpeting on the stairs. When she reached the ground level Danica saw Laura in the kitchen and stopped.

"Thanks for letting me in," Danica told her. Laura had an apron on and was dusting flour from her hands. "He doesn't want to see me, but here-" She moved quickly to where there was a paper and pen on the table. Danica scribbled down her personal phone number and gave it to Laura. "In case he changes his mind." Laura smiled and took the slip of paper saying she'd make sure Nick got it.

With a heavy heart, Danica left the house and got back into Steven's car, and this time, she let him drive to the airport. Danica gazed through the window as she took note of the beautiful ocean views and lovely little store fronts, wondering if she would ever see them again. Despite this town being so small and rainy, Danica had grown to like it here.

Danica barely listened to Steven telling her where they were headed. She hardly cared. The only place Danica had belonged, was in Nick's arms. She supposed she'd once belonged with her parents, but she had so few memories of before her tenth birthday.

Soon she was on a plane, looking down at the little town that had won her heart. There were so many things she'd learned, so many new experiences in these last few weeks. Danica had gone surfing, watched siblings tease each other, attended the warmest of family dinners, and fallen in love, probably for the first time. So many feelings, so many words, Nicholas had inspired in her.

He was her early bird.

It was like something clicked in her head, like a damn broke, and strings of words and notes poured from her mind. Suddenly scrambling, Danica found a pen and started writing on the napkins as the overhead address announced refreshments to be served.

Danica didn't quite remember the flight home, or the drive back to her apartment. She was in her head, writing, composing. The moment she walked in her front door, Danica locked herself in her recording studio. It was like the words had a mind of their own, like they were demanded to be composed into a whole. Time became meaningless as Danica worked. She stayed up late into the night, only crashing when her mind was too tired to work anymore. She wasn't sure how many days turned to weeks. Steven came by regularly to bring her meals. There was always a pencil behind her ear, and her hair lived up in a messy ponytail. Weeks became months as Danica lived and breathed nothing but her music.

Danica was going to ride her wave of inspiration out until it crashed against the rocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek Chapter 15
> 
> As her song came on the radio again, Nick decided he'd had enough and changed the channel.
> 
> "Hey I was listening to that," his sister remarked. They were working together in the shop today, though his shift was almost over.
> 
> "And now you aren't," Nick replied. "Wow isn't that something."
> 
> "There isn't any sign of her in the media you know," Vicky said in that annoying voice she gets when she thinks she knows what you want to hear. "I know you used my computer to google her. You forgot to delete your internet history."
> 
> "Okay yes I borrowed your computer," Nick admitted. "Once. But I haven't been googling her since, and I don't care what she's up to now."


	15. The Radio

Because Tofino was known to be the vacation destination for Dani Brookes, her fans had started arriving in waves and Nick's shop seemed to be the main attraction. Nick's face was plastered all over the internet so, of course, every crazy fan recognized him on sight. Nick had never dreaded coming into work before, and he found that to be a truly horrible feeling. His parents told him it would die down and suggested he started thinking about going to school in the fall. Nick argued that would leave them with only Charlie to help out full time in the store, since Vicky was headed back to high school. But they said they'd managed.

"With all this extra business we can hire something," his dad explained. "Don't worry about us."

Between emotionally draining shifts at work and college searching, Nick spent time trying to avoid things that made him think of Danica. This plan was quickly ruined when the radio was repaired, and Nick found himself listening to her sing at work. How had he never noticed how similar the two voices were? The one that played in the background at work, and the the voice that had sang while in his arms? Had Nick just not been paying attention to the radio, or was it more a case of his own lack of perception? He would never have guessed in a million years that it had been Dani Brookes who had been lying in that bed with him. To add insult to injury, Vicky decided she loved Dani Brookes's music, and she and his dad had taken to listening to it all the time. Nick wasn't sure, but he suspected blasting her greatest hits throughout the house was done just to annoy him. As her song came on the radio again, Nick decided he'd had enough and changed the channel.

"Hey I was listening to that," his sister remarked. They were working together in the shop today, though his shift was almost over.

"And now you aren't," Nick replied. "Wow isn't that something."

"There isn't any sign of her in the media you know," Vicky said in that annoying voice she gets when she thinks she knows what you want to hear. "I know you used my computer to google her. You forgot to delete your internet history."

"Okay yes I borrowed your computer," Nick admitted. "Once. But I haven't been googling her since, and I don't care what she's up to now."

"You so care," his sister disagreed. "It's written all over your face."

"If you and dad would just stop listening to her music all the time, maybe I could get some much needed space," Nick growled. "Don't you have shelves to stock?"

"You are such a grouch," Vicky accused him, but she did indeed moved across the shop and refill the display cases. A moment later, the bell rang and Nick turned to see Karla enter.

"Oh it's you," Nick sighed. "I was worried I'd have to deal with another crazy Dani Brookes fan before my shift ended."

"And what if I am a crazy Dani Brookes fan?" Karla inquired.

"Well then you would have recognized her when you served us dinner," Nick shrugged.

"Ah yes that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Karla relied. "I did recognize her." Nick groaned. Not just his father it seemed, but also his friends had neglected to tell him the truth.

"So are you here to rub salt in the wound?" Nick asked, instantly grumpy. He felt stupid enough as it was for not figuring it out. He didn't need other people reminding him.

"No, I'm here to ask why you let her leave," Karla counted.

"I didn't let her leave," Nick argued. "She was always going to leave. No one like that stays in a town like this."

"But Charlie told me that she came to your house and tried to talk to you, but you sent her away."

"Yeah so?" Nick snapped.

"Why?" Karla asked. Nick just started at her like she'd asked him the most obvious question in the world. "Don't look at me like that! She seemed to genuinely care about you, and I felt sure she was going to tell you herself."

"The answer to both of those is she didn't," Nick grumbled. "That lovely fact was demonstrated to me by a wall of camera's in my face." He turned away from Karla and got back to balancing the till.

"And I thought Charlie was the stubborn one," Karla sighed.

"Dani left her phone number with mom," Vicky called from the other side of the room. "But he won't call."

"You are stupid," Karla told him firmly, before throwing her arms in the air. "You're making mountains out of mole hills. So what if she's famous and rich."

"It's not about that," Nick growled, grinding his teeth. "She lied. She made me believe in lies."

"I think it's all in your head," Vicky told him. Nick ignored them for the next few minutes, then escaped as his shift ended.

Nick walked into his house and heard Dani Brookes's voice coming out of every speaker. Instantly Nick knew who was at fault.

"Dad!" Nick called into the house. "Come on."

He heard a light chuckled from his left and turned to see his mother. "You know how much your father loves music," Laura smiled.

"But her music so cheesy," Nick whined. "Like a chick flick."

"Well you know how much your father likes chick flicks," Laura giggled. Nick groaned. This was true. The number of times he's caught Vicky and David sitting together watching the latest rom-com were endless.

"You still sure you don't want her number?" Laura asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I was nothing to her mom," Nick sighed. "Just drop it okay."

"You don't spend all day gardening with your nothing's mother," Laura replied. Nick groaned, then turned around and left. It was definitely time for him to move out, if only he could afford to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is short. Sorry guys, but the next one starts months later and if I'd added more to this it would have felt like nothing but filler.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------
> 
> Sneak Peek Chapter 16
> 
> "Hey Nick," David said. "Can we talk?"
> 
> "Sure," Nick replied with a shrug. Nick turned to his dad who seemed not quite ready to speak. David pulled up Nick's desk chair and took a seat a few feet away.
> 
> "Listen, Nick, It's about Danica," David started. Nick opened his mouth to say he didn't want to talk about her, but his father interrupted him. "Before you tell me to shut up, just listen okay. You know I listen to her music, had all her albums before you met her."
> 
> "And probably found some way get her to sign them," Nick added, raising an eyebrow.
> 
> "Yes okay true," David smiled. "But that's besides the point."
> 
> "What is your point dad?" Nick added, trying to sound like he didn't care. This was how he'd gotten through the last few months, trying not to care.
> 
> "I love your mother."
> 
> "And this relates to the topic how?" Nick asked. Even by his father's standards, this was a very strange conversation.
> 
> "I'm getting there," he explained. Nick sighed, but didn't say anything.


	16. Her Early Bird

After a few months, the crazy fans stopped surprising Nick on the sidewalk. People finally stopped contacting Nick for interviews, and his family mercifully cut back on the teasing about his five day relationship with Dani Brookes. Nick's life was slowly returning to normal. The biggest difference being that Nick was going to school, or so he hoped. He'd applied to business school, but hadn't received a letter of acceptance yet. He was still wondering if business school would actually help him run the shop, or if he should just get his parents to teach him since they had actual experience.

Over all, life was basically just like it had been before Danica had walked into his life, but at the same time, it wasn't. Nick spent his days trying to push down anything that reminded him of Danica, and now that his family had stopped being ridiculous about it, his reminders were few and far between.

Nick was in his bedroom, playing video games when someone knocked on the door. Without looking away from the television screen Nick called to the person to come in. He was about to lose his level anyway, so Nick stopped the game and looked up to see his father standing in his bedroom.

"Hey Nick," David said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Nick replied with a shrug. Setting his papers aside, Nick turned to his dad who seemed not quite ready to speak. David pulled up Nick's desk chair and took a seat a few feet away.

"Listen, Nick, It's about Danica," David started. Nick opened his mouth to say he didn't want to talk about her, but his father interrupted him. "Before you tell me to shut up, just listen okay. You know I listen to her music, had all her albums before you met her."

"And probably found some way get her to sign them," Nick added, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes okay true," David smiled. "But that's besides the point."

"What is your point dad?" Nick added, trying to sound like he didn't care. This was how he'd gotten through the last few months, trying not to care.

"I love your mother."

"And this relates to the topic how?" Nick asked. Even by his father's standards, this was a very strange conversation.

"I'm getting there," he explained. Nick sighed, but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, so I love your mother and if I had never met her, we wouldn't have had you or your brother and sister, and I wouldn't trade that for the world," David continued affectionately. "But before I met her, there was someone else." This was news to Nick. His parents didn't talk much about the time before they'd gotten married, though he knew at least his father had dated a little before marriage while his mother hadn't. "It was crazy young love with no rhyme or reason. We adored each other, but I gave it up because I was afraid."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with Danica?" Nick replied.

"I don't want you to make the same mistake I did," David replied.

"Oh come on!" Nick said. "This is totally different. Do you really think someone like her could care about someone like me? The media calls me her boy toy for pity's sake. She's 27!"

"I'm ten years older than your mother," David argued. "And why would she have spent so much time with us if that was all you were to her?"

"I don't know," Nick replied curtly. "But I am sure she had a reason."

"I think she's in love with you," David started slowly, but before Nick could disagree, his father handed him a CD.

"I pre-order all her music," David explained. "This only just came out. Listen to it before you disagree with me." And with that, dad left him alone.

Nick looked down at the CD in his hand. It was the first time Nick had recognized the Danica he'd known as the international pop star. She was wearing her glasses in the photo, and her clothes were simple, a casual sundress with flowers along the bottom. The title 'Her Early Bird' was written under her picture. He turned the CD over and read the song titles listed on the back.

1\. Bare

2\. Anchor

3\. Less Than

4\. Tippy Toes

5\. Your Touch

6\. Surrounded

7\. Reality Strike

8\. Hover On High

9\. Loved You First

10\. Our Love like a Work of Art

11\. Night Owl and Her Early Bird

Next Nick opened the case, pulled out the booklet and read the dedicated: to Nicholas.

And suddenly he wanted to cry. Since the beginning, Nick had kept in mind the whole time that it was going to end. He'd never been open to the idea of a real chance at love, not even with just the crazy tourist, let alone the international pop star! Despite saying he couldn't live in the moment, Nick had done just that, keeping his heart closed off to the future. He'd fought against falling for her, needing her. He'd protecting himself out of fear. But now, Nick was seeing their time together differently. His actions had been selfish and unfair. He was just as guilty of a lie of omission as Danica was. It had been Nick's stupid insecurities and disbelief that had ruined everything, not the reporters. The paparazzi, Nick realized, had been an excuse. The excuse Nick had been waiting. If you waited for something to go wrong, it would go wrong, a self-fulfilling prophecy.

Nick missed Danica, missed her like an ache in his chest. He hadn't let himself feel it. He'd done everything possible to avoid feeling it, but that hadn't made the feelings go away. He was a coward, but Danica wasn't. After all, it took courage to express your emotions in words, to publish them for all to see. With clumsy hands, Nick fumbled to get the CD in the player and listen to her music.

The first song on the album was called 'Bare.' The song spoke of being laid bare to your emotions, vulnerable with another person. Then the song shifting to being cut down by that exposed, left cold as stone. It made Nick realized how emotionally exposed Danica had actually been during their time together while he'd been reserved.

The song 'Anchor' used the metaphor of a ship's anchor to describe the feeling of safety with a lover. Nick couldn't help but think of both surfing with her, and falling asleep with his arm around her.

The song 'Less than' listed all the things worth less than love. It spoke of unshed tears, and words never said. The song made you believe the couples were less than separated than they were together.

The song 'Tippy Toes' was very upbeat and cheerful. It reference directly the problem of Danica needing to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. The song was so much a dance number, Nick almost got up to move with the beat.

The song titled 'Your Touch' made Nick smile sinfully as he thought of their first time together, starting in the bathroom. She even mentioned cold tiles in the song and she spoke of being made a new by his touch, awakened forever.

The next song was titled 'Surrounded' and it mentioned several wonders of the world by name. Then went on to explain how all these things were nothing to a nomad who just wanted somewhere to call home. Once surrounded by her lover's family, the song described her as finally home.

The next song was titled 'Reality Strike' and though the music was more upbeat, the lyrics spoke of happiness crushed by sudden loss, a wonderful holiday struck by reality. A guilty feeling twisted in Nick's stomach as he thought of the way he'd rejected Danica before she'd left Tofino.

The song called 'Hover On High' had a rising beat, and like 'Tippy Toes' it was worth dancing to. The happy tune used the metaphor of flight to tell the story of how love makes you feel like you can fly. The memory of her lover's kiss was all she needed to soar.

The song 'Loved You First' was very fast paced as well, with electronic music and sharp notes. In the first verses it described, seeing a man on the beach and spoke of her devotion to this man. The overall feeling of the song made Nick believe his father's words.

The song that played next was titled 'Our Love Like a Work of Art' and described their time together so specifically as to directly mentioned surfing and poetry. It spoke of all the things she'd learned from their love, but valued the love higher than everything else. The song really gave a sense of permanence, an impact stretching long into the future.

The last song on the album and the album's namesake was called 'Night Owl and Her Early Bird" and somehow it took a situation that made it difficult to spend time with someone, and turn it into the most romantic song Nick had ever heard. The lyrics spoke of how rarely the night owl would get up early, but for her early bird, she would rise before the dawn. Nick remembered how Danica had done this to go surfing with him on what had technically been their second date. All those mornings after when he'd woken to see her still sleeping, Nick hadn't seen the romance in opposite sleeping schedules until now.

The whole album was so romantic, and filled with the fleeting nature and worth of love. Nick listened to the album again and again, feeling more ashamed with every replay. He'd been holding his pain in check, but Danica had embraced hers and used it to create something beautiful.

Nick listened to the whole alumn a half dozen times at least. Playing the tracks over and over until he had them basically memorized. Then he had the need to google her again. Cursing his lack of a computer, Nick went back to his sister's room.

"Hey Vicky," Nick greeted her as he walked into her room. "Can I borrow your computer?"

"I thought you were done googling her?" Vicky snipped. "I thought you were over it."

"I was fooling myself," Nick admitted. "And dad just handed me this." He held out the album to her.

His sister's eyes went wide as she read the dedication. "Oh wow," she whispered.

"I know," Nick sighed. "I just- I need to google."

"On one condition," Vicky grinned. "I get to hover."

"Fine," Nick sighed. Grinning, his sister got out of her chair to let him sit down. Typing 'Dani Brookes' and 'Her Early Bird' into the search Nick got pages of results. Clicking the first interview he found, Nick watched with his sister keenly spying over his shoulder.

"Everyone give a warm welcome to Dani Brookes," the interviewer announced. She was blonde and wearing a tan sweater, but past that Nick only had eyes for Danica who had just appeared walking onto the set. Danica was wearing her glasses again, and a simple grey blouse with dark jeans. Though she was beautiful, it was a very casual look and he was quite surprised.

"How are you today?" the interviewer asked.

"Good thanks," Danica replied.

"So finally a new album!" the woman continued.

"Yeah, it's been awhile, huh," Danica replied smiling.

"Don't get me wrong," the reporter replied. "We love your old songs-"

"But it was time for something new," Danica finished her sentence for her with a light laugh. "I know."

"The last time you were on the show," the report began. "You mentioned problems with writer's block so what happened? How did you get from there to here?" The interviewer was holding up a copy of 'Her Early Bird' to show to the audience.

"Inspiration hit," Danica explained. "I rarely left my music studio for months or so people tell me." She looked slightly confused and Danica added. "I quite lost track of time while I was writing."

"Understandable," the woman replied. "Now the question all the fans really want to know, is the Nicholas you dedicated your album to, and the Nick from all the buzz in Tofino, are they the same guy?"

"Yes," Danica said, simply. "This album is very personal to me. I almost didn't released it to the public, but that wasn't really an option once my producers heard it."

"Let me guess," the reporter smiled. "They loved it."

"Yep. Wouldn't hear of me keeping it to myself," Danica replied.

"Well, it seems your producers were right," the interviewer replied. "I understand that this album in the day since it's release, has done far better than any of your previous ones on their first day."

"So they tell me," Danica laughed, nervously. There was something in the way she was holding herself that reminded Nick of the vulnerability he had witnessed in Danica during their more emotional moments together. It was strange to him, like two people were becoming one, and Nick realized how much he had separated the Danica he'd known with the Dani he'd googled.

"May I ask," the interviewer continued. "Why are you wearing glasses on the cover and today as well. You've always appeared without them. Is this a recent development?"

"I've had glasses since I was nine," Danica explained. "I just usually wear contacts. Since this album was inspired by my vacation in Tofino and I only brought my glasses on that trip, it just felt right somehow to show that in the cover art." Danica paused then added. "Besides, what's wrong with glasses? Over half the population of the world wears them. I think it's important not to hide that fact."

"Well I learned something new today," the interviewer said. Nick was pretty sure this was a clip from a talk show, but he didn't care to notice which one. "One last question before we run out of time. If Nick was watching this, what would you tell him."

"Oh so many things," Danica replied, again uncrossing and recrossing her legs nervously. "I'd probably ask him not to be mad that I dedicated the album to him."

"Why ever would he be mad?"

"Nick doesn't like being in the spotlight," Danica replied. "But attention follows me everywhere."

"If you were worried he'd be upset, why did you dedicate the album to him?" the interviewer asked.

"Good question," Danica replied in a self mocking tone. "Maybe I need my head examined." The reporter laughed then announced their time was up and signed off.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Vicky whispered. Nick jumped. He'd totally forgotten she was there.

"Oh jeez Vic!" Nick exclaimed. "Don't do that."

"Oh click that one!" Vicky said pointing to another interview and totally ignoring his outburst. With a sigh, Nick obliged her, mostly because he wanted a better answer to that last question. Why had she dedicated the album to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the edge of your seat yet? I sure hope so!
> 
> \----------------------------------------
> 
> Sneak Peek Chapter 17
> 
> But he'd hurt her so badly; why would Danica see him, let alone be with him, again? If only Nick could go back in time and invite Danica in when she'd stood at his bedroom door trying to explain. If only he had listened to his heart, and not his fear. Was it too late now? He wouldn't know unless he tried. Racing down the stairs, Nick searched for his mother who it turned out was in the kitchen.
> 
> "DoyoustillhaveDanicasnumber?" Nick asked her all in one breath. Laura was making hamburger patties and had beef and onions all over her hands.
> 
> "Okay slow down," Laura said, holding her hands over the bowl without touching anything. "One more time at a human speed please."
> 
> "Danica gave you her number," Nick spoke very slowly. "Do you still have it?"
> 
> "It's in the contacts of my phone," Laura replied pointing to where her purse sat on the kitchen table. Nick raced over and quickly found the phone in question. His mother didn't have a lock screen, and it only took him seconds to find and dial Danica's number.
> 
> "Come on pick up," Nick spoke frantically as he paced in front of the dining room table.


	17. VIP Ticket

They watched every interview about the new album they could find, but none of these interviews were able to show Danica answering that last question in more detail. The album had only come out yesterday and it was as if she was trying to preserve whatever shred of privacy Nick had left, which was actually rather sweet, even if Nick's curiosity remained unsatisfied.

Seeing Danica again, even just on his computer screen, made Nick miss her even more. The affection he saw in Danica's eyes during interviews, and the devotion that had obviously been put into 'Her Early Bird' made Nick regret rejecting her. Regret it with every fibre of his being. But what could he do about it now? Then he remembered that Danica had left her phone number with his mother.

But he'd hurt her so badly; why would Danica see him, let alone be with him, again? If only Nick could go back in time and invite Danica in when she'd stood at his bedroom door trying to explain. If only he had listened to his heart, and not his fear. Was it too late now? He wouldn't know unless he tried. Racing down the stairs, Nick searched for his mother who it turned out was in the kitchen.

"DoyoustillhaveDanica'snumber?" Nick asked her all in one breath. Laura was making hamburger patties and had beef and onions all over her hands.

"Okay slow down," Laura said, holding her hands over the bowl without touching anything. "One more time at a human speed please."

"Danica gave you her number," Nick spoke very slowly. "Do you still have it?"

"It's in the contacts of my phone," Laura replied pointing to where her purse sat on the kitchen table. Nick raced over and quickly found the phone in question. His mother didn't have a lock screen, and it only took him seconds to find and dial Danica's number.

"Come on pick up," Nick spoke frantically as he paced in front of the dining room table.

"You have reached the personal voicemail of Dani Brookes," Danica's recorded voice spoke into his ear. "As there are only about three people who have this number: Steven try my music studio if you are looking for me. Skylar just text me, you know I suck at answering my phone." There was a seconds pause before she continued. "If this is Nick calling, don't for a second think that my total failure to answer my phone means I don't want to talk to you, because I do. Nicholas I miss you." Nick listened to the peep, but didn't leave a message. Instead he hung up the phone.

"Voicemail," Nick stated as he set his mother's phone back down on the table. Nick supposed he could try calling her again later, and if he got her voicemail again he could just keep calling her over and over until she answered, but he didn't want to. All Nick wanted to do was run, move. Just standing still was making him jumpy. The idea of sitting still while he waited to dial the phone again was unbearable, but she lived in Toronto. Despite that being in the same country, the states on the west coast were closer to him than Ontario. What other choices did he have?

"Mom!" Vicky's voice called down the stairs accompanied by her footsteps. "Dad! I just found the list of her spots on tour and Dani is gonna be in Vancouver tomorrow! Please please can we go?"

Nick's head snapped up, his mind forming a plan even before he'd finishing thinking about what he was doing.

"How much are the tickets?" Laura asked her daughter though Nick was only half listening.

"They're sold out," Vicky whined. "I wish I'd known about this concert sooner! I'm surprised dad didn't actually."

"That is a good point," Laura replied. "Knowing your father, he might have pre-ordered tickets in the hopes of being able to find time to go."

Without a word, Nick ran up the stairs, down the hall, and into his father's study.

"Dad!" Nick called as he burst into David's office.

"I take it from the look on your face you're going after her?" David inquired. Nick nodded.

"In that case," David said, opening the top drawer of his desk and pulling something out. "This is for you." Nick took the thick rectangular piece of paper and stared down at it. "These things are best done in person," David added with a wink. "Trust me."

With a smile, Nick kissed the top of his father's bald head and then ran back to his room to pack. By car and ferry, it would be about six hours to Vancouver from Tofino, assuming everything was running on time. This meant he could leave first thing tomorrow or now. Deciding he much preferred now, before he lost his nerve, Nick grabbed his wallet, put some clothes in a bag, along with the basics required from the bathroom, then slung the bag over his shoulder. He darted into his sister's room to pack Danica's CD. Making sure his cell phone was still in his pocket, Nick bolted back down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Vicky asked. "Does dad have tickets?"

"Ticket," Nick corrected, then added to his mother. "Oh and I'm taking tomorrow off. Gotta run. Ask dad for details." And with that, Nick was out the door and driving down the road. Tofino was on the west side of the island, and the ferries were on the east coast. It was a small island, however, and Nick was confident he'd make the ferry today.

During the drive, Nick listened to Danica's CD over and over again, the last three words of her voicemail playing in his head. The hope in her voice on that recording was really all he had to hold onto.

Waiting in line for the ferry was like torture. He'd already driven the three hours from Tofino to Nanaimo, but now he was stuck with cars behind him and in front of him in line for the ferry. Nick's lack of momentum was making him anxious. The moving car had helped disperse his nerves. Now Nick had way too much time to think about what a huge mistake he was making.

When the line of cars finally moved forward, Nick drove onto the ferry behind a green minivan. Entering the confined metal ship put Nick on edge. What the hell was he doing? He was now miles away from home chasing a woman ten years older than him who he'd rejected just months ago. Surely, she didn't want to see him. The album proved she'd loved him before he'd messed everything up, but that didn't mean she still did? This was probably all going to end in him making a fool out of himself in public, and then that image of him would be forever captured on social media. There would be a new hashtag on twitter along the lines of "Nick makes a spectacle of himself because he assumed the album meant something when it didn't, and showed up out of the blue like a total freak." Okay, so that was too long for Twitter, but Nick never used the silly site so what did he know?

For the whole boat ride Nick dithered. He went up on deck and got something for dinner, but he was too anxious to appreciate the view. The beautiful coastline, with its mountains covered in trees and clear blue skies, couldn't hold his focus. He paced, checked his phone compulsively, and finally returned to the car to just sit and wait.

By the time the ferry docked, Nick had talked himself into calling it quits. This was ridiculous and he should just get off the ferry, get back on another one, and go home. The doors ahead opened, and light filled the parking level. Nick sat in his car, his knuckles white on the steering wheel, he drove off the ship and moved forward until he was out of the way then, parked on the side of the road.

"Okay just breath," he told himself. "Nothing's been done that can't be undone." Nick took a few deep breaths as he realized he'd never been this far away from home before. Nick never did stuff like this. He wasn't a spontaneous person. He was a planner. His days were all scheduled before he even woke up, and today had been no different. He had planned to get up, go to work, get groceries, play video games, have dinner, then go to bed. But his day had been hijacked during video games, and now Nick was over 200km away from home, alone in his car chasing what; a dream, a girl?

Nick's phone rang, interrupting his panic and creating a whole new one. What if it was Danica calling?

"Hello," Nick said, as he picked up the phone.

"You're bat shit crazy, little brother." Nick had never been more disappointed in his life to hear Charlie's voice. "When dad told me I had to cover your shift tomorrow because you were half way to Vancouver I was like, no way, does Nick do anything that spontaneous."

"You're right this is insane," Nick agreed, remembering that he'd called Danica with his mother's phone so she couldn't even call him back if she wanted to. Nick was sure at this point he'd lost his mind. "I am just going to get back on that ferry and come home."

"Like hell you are!" Charlie snapped at him. "You're going to hang up right now, and go to that concert." Nick scoffed and Charlie added, "No really, I mean it. If you don't date her, she can't set me up with any of her famous friends."

"I should have known this was actually about you," Nick laughed.

"Why are you still on the phone?" Charlie scolded him. "Go get the girl already!" Nick hung up on his brother as per his brother's request, before tossing his phone on the passenger seat.

He was going to do this. Even if it all ended in embarrassment and heartbreak, because he needed to do this. If he didn't try, Nick just knew he'd regret it for the rest of his life. Making a mental note to thank Charlie for the pep talk later, Nick got out his ticket. The concert was at the Roger's Arena tomorrow night. He could totally do this.

It was quite late when Nick checked into the motel. He couldn't help but remember how much of their time together had been in a motel as he lay on the bed trying to sleep. Nick had always been a good sleeper. Usually he laid his head down and was out in minutes, but tonight was different. Nick tossed and turned, his mind going over and over details until he was sure what was read and what wasn't. The sun was starting to rise before Nick finally fell asleep.

He woke in a room full of bright lights. Being an early natural riser, Nick had long ago stopped bothering to set alarms. I always woke before everyone else so there was no point to them aside from annoying his siblings. Therefore when Nick checked his phone and realized he'd slept till noon, he almost had a panic attack.

Of all the days to sleep in, of course, he'd chosen this one. Scrambling to pack up his bag, Nick muttered angrily to himself. He'd stayed in a motel in Horseshoe Bay right near the ferry because it had been so late when he'd gotten in last night.

Once he'd checked out of the motel, grabbed breakfast at the nearest take out place, it was after two o'clock. According to the GPS on his phone it would take him at least forty minutes to get to the Roger's Arena from here with good traffic.

Deciding it was best to be early rather than late, Nick headed to the concert. It took him all of five minutes to realize driving in Vancouver was his least favourite thing in the world. It was like every single person wanted to get somewhere fast while at the same time, the sheer volume of cars made that impossible. Yesterday Nick had driven from one side of the island to the other in less time than it took him to get downtown.

When Nick arrived at the Arena he discovered a whole new problem: parking. He watched people get off the skytrain, and casually continue on their way free of the burden of having a vehicle that needed putting somewhere. Having a car suddenly felt very silly, though getting to from his parents' house to the ferry, without the car would have been impossible on the island.

In the end, Nick was forced to park about a fifteen minute walk away. Though still early for the concert, Nick went straight there rather than kill time. He was irrationally scared of missing the concert. It was very obvious that the Rogers Arena was meant for hockey games, not concerts. The oval shape of the building, and the hockey team logos on the outside walls rather gave it away, but Nick knew this was the right place.

Slowly, over early concert attendees started to arrive, and a line formed around the building. Nick was towards the front of the line. He knew he could have left and come back when the doors were open, but again there was a comfort to know he was exactly where he needed to be.

"I can't wait to hear her sing!" one girl was saying behind him in line.

"You know she doesn't sing live right?" the girl standing beside her added. Nick didn't turn around to see what they looked like, but listening into their conversation nonetheless to pass the time.

"I know she lip-synced for her other concerts, but I heard a rumor she was going to sing live for her new album."

"Oh my god really?" her friend squealed.

"Yeah," the other replied also in a high pitch. "Something to do with the emotional nature of the album."

"I just love 'Her Early Bird.' It's Dani's best album yet. This Nicholas guy must really be something amazing! To inspire such incredible music." Nick suddenly felt like he wanted to duck out of sight, but there was nothing to hide behind. "And have you see those pictures of him in the towel?"

"Oh my god yes!" her friend giggled. "So hot!"

"I know right!" The two girls were all but jumping up and down with glee. "I totally ship it. I mean how could you not."

"Wouldn't it be amazing if he was here," one girl said. "Like here to see the concert!"

"Surely, he wouldn't be in the line with us. I mean he knows her knows her, he could just like walk in, I'll bet."

"Man, I wish I could afford a VIP ticket," the one girl complained. "Then we'd get to meet her."

"Megan has one," the other girl whined. "That's why she isn't in line with us. She's in the super short line around the corner." Nick checked it ticket and was oddly relieved to see that it wasn't a VIP one. At least he was in the right line. Though now that he thought about it, he had no idea how seeing her concert would mean he'd get to talk to her.

Slowly the line moved forward, Nick in a constant state of worrying someone would recognize him because of those stupid photos taken of him by the tree lady.

Once inside the huge structure, Nick couldn't help but turn and look in every direction. The stage was set up on one side of what was probably an ice rink that had been covered up. The seats facing the stage were filling up with fans while all the seats behind it were empty. Earlier he'd googled the Rogers Arena and knew that it seated over eighteen thousand people. He suspected with those empty seats, there were significantly less people than that here tonight. Still once this place filled up, it would more people than Nick had ever seen at one time in his life, having never left his home town of less than two thousand people before.

Nick sat down in his plastic seat near the bottom on the stands. In front of him was the open half of the ice rink where people who'd bought standing tickets would be. Just knowing Danica was here, so close to him, and yet still so far away was making Nick nervous. As he sat through the opening band, Nick tried to think of not sure what in the world he was going to do next. He didn't notice the whispered voices all around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh it's getting so intense. hehe.
> 
> \--------------------------------------
> 
> Sneak Peek Chapter 18
> 
> The whole performance tonight was less elaborate than her previous concerts. No fog machine, no lip-syncing due to complicated dance moves, and no contacts. Danica greeted her fans in her glasses. She spoke into the mic with as much energy as she could muster
> 
> "Hello Vancouver!" Danica called out to her fans through the microphone in her hand. "And welcome to opening night of the Early Bird Tour." There was a great roar from the crowd. "Now as you've probably guessed, this album means a lot to me, and in the spirit of that, I will be singing live for you tonight!" The crowd cheered again. The lights went dark for just a second before coming back up in shades of pink.
> 
> "I was bare," Danica sang out the first song on her album as the slow melody began. "Uncovered for you baby. Laid out like a picture book." There was a lull in the music as Danica hummed remembering when she and Nick had danced to just her voice. "My heart open like never before. Raw and exposed with you." Danica riffled her voice with the music on the last word.


	18. Kiss Her

When Danica had started writing the album, it had been almost against her will. The words and notes had just poured from her mind consuming her every waking thought. But then as she'd gotten closer to finishing it, another thought had occurred to her. What if Nick saw the album? What if he was so moved he came back to her? This was ridiculous. After all, she'd left her number with his mother. If Nick wanted to see her he'd have called. Her next thought had been, what if Nick saw her album and was mad she'd dragged him into the spotlight? But just as she'd decided to hide the album away and never release it, her producers had gotten a look at it. It had been so long since she'd published new music, they wouldn't hear of her not releasing it. Danica was, at this point, just hoping Nick never saw the thing, though judging by the CD collection on his father's wall, it was a small hope. Danica had totally given up by the time she'd gotten to the dedication. She was sure her fans would have made the connection between her trip to Tofino and the album, what with all the media coverage. They were nothing, if not nosey about her personal life.

Danica heard the opening band finish playing. She took a moment to be sad, then she plastered a smile on her face and walked out onto the stage to cheers. She was wearing a simple pair of tight fitting blue jeans that disguised the high shoes she was wearing, and an elegant dark pink, almost maroon top with long flowing sleeves that detached. The whole performance tonight was less elaborate than her previous concerts. No fog machine, no lip-syncing due to complicated dance moves, and no contacts. Danica greeted her fans in her glasses. She spoke into the mic with as much energy as she could muster

"Hello Vancouver!" Danica called out to her fans through the microphone in her hand. "And welcome to opening night of the Early Bird Tour." There was a great roar from the crowd. "Now as you've probably guessed, this album means a lot to me, and in the spirit of that, I will be singing live for you tonight!" The crowd cheered again. The lights went dark for just a second before coming back up in shades of pink.

"I was bare," Danica sang out the first song on her album as the slow melody began. "Uncovered for you baby. Laid out like a picture book." There was a lull in the music as Danica hummed remembering when she and Nick had danced to just her voice. "My heart open like never before. Raw and exposed with you." Danica riffled her voice with the music on the last word.

"That is over now," Danica started the second verse. "My heart has hardened to stone. I am alone." Tonight was only the first night of the tour, the first time singing these songs to the public, and already she felt like a mess. The warmth of her fans kept her going as she continued. "You rewrote my worldview then ripped that world away." The beat picked up. "On my own I lay lost to you, knowing I will never again let myself be bare."

The lights shifted, changing from pinks to blues and swayed like the waves. Since she was singing live, she could only really do energetic dancing during instrumental parts of the songs so the crew had decided more interesting lighting was required. They had wanted her to lip-sync, but Danica had put her foot down. This had to be a live performance.

"If I were a ship," Danica sang her next song. "If I sailed the seven seas. If I navigated by the stars. If I was at the mercy of the waves. You would be my anchor. You keep me still, safe and secure. Where I wish to be, not lost at sea. You would be my anchor." A swaying melody played and Danica hummed along, moving back and forth with the beat. "Riding the waves of life I soar, but needing you more. Without my anchor I am adrift, lost at sea. Life defeats me."

"Whoa," Danica spoke to her audience as the lighting around her changed. "Anyone else feeling a little sea sick?" She heard laughter from the crowd, then introduced one of her classic hits and performed one of her old songs. It was a welcome relief from the emotional roller coaster of singing her new music.

"Less than this." Her break was over. The next song on her album was at least happier than her first. "Oh there is so much less than us. A week with you worth more than the stars, more than the moon, more than a lifetime with someone else," Danica sang, as she returned to working to keep her stage face on. There were cameras right up close to her and she knew the television screens on either side of the stage were showing her face. If she cried, it would be very obvious. "Less than the words I never said, less than the tears I shed. Everything less than us."

"Together we are more," Danica continued her slow song. "Separated we are less than us."

"Thank you," Danica answered the cheers of her fans between songs. "Don't let these platform shoes fool you, I am short. Any other short women out there, you'll understand this next song."

A drum beat once, twice, and then again before the music started. This was one of her faster dance songs on the album.

"Tip, tip, tippy toes," Danica sang tapping her foot to the beat. "Oh I can't even reach you on my tip tip tippy toes." During the instrumental pause Danica bounced her head to the beat, taking comfort in the fun casual song, another break from the sad ballads. "How can I kiss you? What to do? Should I stand on my tip, tip, tippy toes."

"My neck aches. My arms stretch," Danica turned sharply to face the crowd. "Oh how to kiss you? What to do? I stand on my tip, tip, tippy toes." She couldn't help but grin as she tapped her foot to the tempo. "Your arms encircle me, save me. Lift me up so I can kiss you without being on my tippy toes. I am yours."

After a few deep breaths Danica spoke to her audience again. "How about something slower this time," she said as the calmer music started.

"Oh I want you near me," Danica sang softly. "Your touch warms my soul. The cold tiles pressed to my back send shivers through me." It was impossible not to remember Nick's touch as she sang this song. "I am flawless again in your hands. Unspoiled by your touch. Intoxicated by your love."

"Warm skin, soft sheets," Danica continued. "I am alive! Forever awaken by your touch." She held the last note of the song, using up all her air. Then lights went out just as the last beat ended. In the silence that followed Danica could hear whispers among the crowd. Though this wasn't that unusual she could also hear movement like people were moved around. This was new, but the show must go on.

The lights came back up once the new background behind her was in place. Even without turning around Danica knew it showed the great landmarks of Europe.

"I've seen every grand wonder the world has to offer," Danica's voice rang out. "The Cathedrals of Rome to Towers of London. The Pyramids of Egypt can not hold me. Like a nomad I travel from here to there. Never settling down, until I found you. Welcomed into your home, I am surrounded by your family, accepted and included like I have never known." As she held the note, her pitch varied slightly, adding a richness and depth to the swell of her note that mirrored the emotion of the lyrics.

"You surround me," Danica continued singing, but the movement of the crowd was beginning to become distracting. "Hold my heart in your hands. With you I am home at last."

Trying to keep her stage face on and focus on the show, Danica got ready to start her next song. The lights now resembled a flickering flame as more live percussion instruments were added to the beat. "Mhmmm," Danica hummed along to the first few bars. "Like a fantasy my holiday of happiness with you. I was drunk with love, and in awe of you. Reality strikes me down. The camera's flash. You are gone. Struck from my life like a lit match." She danced a little during the drum solo, making sure not to exhausted herself and lose her breath. The disturbance in the audience was getting harder, and harder to ignore as she reached the end of the song.

Now she could hear people calling out to her. Danica couldn't make out the words, but as the crowd cleared, she didn't have to. Someone on the lighting crew had figured out what was going on. There was a spotlight in the front row. Danica could hardly believe her eyes. Nicholas had come to her concert, was currently the centre of her concert, and her fans were eagerly dragging him from his seat. Too stunned to do more than stare, she watched Nick get out of his chair and vanish into the standing crowd near the stage. Her heart was pounding. What was going on? Was Nick leaving? Why had he come? Unsure which song she was supposed to be singing next and not caring, Danica focused on the crowd, trying to see if Nick was moving away. He was so tall, surely she'd know if he left.

Then, as the masses parted, Danica saw him. Nick was being ushered by her fans toward the stage, trapped by the crowd's current without an escape, which made her nervous. She barely had time to process what was happening before he reached the stage's edge. Danica jumped backward in surprised when Nick was lifted onto the platform by a half dozen people.

Danica was even more anxious now. Nick didn't like attention, didn't want to be on the stage in the spotlight. Danica set the mic in her hand down and went toward him, slowly. Seeing Nick so suddenly, had driven all else from her mind. She'd missed him so much, and Danica couldn't help but bask in his presence, even if she feared him being upset about suddenly being on the stage. Danica wanted to forget that Nick didn't want her, she wanted to forget where she was, and just fall into his arms. But nothing had changed, and she was in the middle of a concert.

There were thousands of people staring at them in this moment. Watching them standing frozen, gazing at each other on the stage. Nick looked so uncomfortable, standing there with all eyes on him.

"I"m sorry," Danica whispered, taking a step closer to him. "My fans can be a little nuts." She gestured to the entrance to backstage, trying to offer him an escape.

"Actually they were very helpful," Nick said with a smile. "Intrusive, but helpful." He laughed nervously, and Danica could do nothing but stare. Her high platform shoes meant their height difference, though not gone, was less extreme. It felt strange to be looking right at Nick rather than up at him.

"I don't understand," she whispered. She could hear the crowd chanting something, but she didn't register the words. The longer Nick was on the stage, the more anxious she became. The crowd had forced him up here, yet he wasn't leaving.

"It's funny," Nick spoke as he moved closer to her. "I intended to talk to you, but now I don't know what to say. Your music..."

"Is about you," Danica finished calmly when Nick paused. There was no point denying it. No point hiding it. This album already made her feel so exposed. Concealing the truth couldn't protect her now.

"I know," Nick smiled. He was standing directly in front of her now, no more than a half a foot away. In the brief moment of silence between them, Danica was finally able to hear the words being chanted by the swarms of people watching them.

"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her," the chant continued.

Nick placed a hand on her face, then he leaned forward. She felt the pressure of his lips on hers, at the same moment his hand held her side. Secure in his arms, she fell back, her leg in the air. Nick dipped her for a kiss on the stage, and Danica melted, the constant tightness in her chest relaxing. Until this moment, she hadn't even realized it was there, like a background noise you learn to tune out. But now that it was gone, she could tell just how painful it had been.

When she was standing up straight again, Danica felt slightly light headed. Her body was vibrating a little, her heart pounding, and her mind trying to process what had happened. The fact that he'd kissed her here on the stage, meant more to her than she'd ever be able to tell him.

"Thanks for the assistance," Nick called to the crowd, turning to face them. Though he spoke with confidence there was still that nervous edge to him that told her he was still Nick. She could hear the crowd laugh a little, and a few even called back 'You're Welcome' or 'Thanks for kissing her.' Looking a little uncomfortable, but still smiling, Nick walked off the stage toward the exit she'd pointed out to him.

Once again alone in the spotlight, Danica was pretty sure she was supposed to be singing, though at the moment she felt more like flying.

"Where was I?" Danica asked her audience once she'd picked up her mic again. She was trying and failing to remember which song she'd sung last. The general consensus from the screams of her fans was that she'd last sung 'Reality Strike'.

"It certainly did," Danica chuckled nervously. "Though a little differently than in the song." There was a wave of laughter from the crowd, and Danica congratulated herself on keeping the concert going. There wasn't time to think about the future, about what Nick's kiss meant. She had a show to finish.

"This next song feels rather appropriate to my current mood," she introduced the song 'Hover on High' with a slight laugh in her voice.

Thankfully, her crew picked up on the cue and music began playing. "On the brink of love with you, we soar together. Floating among the clouds we fly," Danica sang. "Comfort of your presence. The affection of your touch. I see the world through your eyes." Lights flashed on the stage behind her as the tempo got faster. "I don't need to fly for I can hover on high. Now until forever you will be my guy. With just the memory of your kiss, I hover on high."

Danica sang a few of her older songs next, all the while wondering what Nick was thinking backstage. She tapped her foot on the floor as she looked down at the stage, waiting for her cue to start the next new song on her album. "Oh but I loved ya first!" The music ended in a sharp note and Danica looked up at the exactly same instant, her hair flying backward in a woosh. "Reflects off the water, a silhouette before the ocean. Now my devotion, before just a notion." The tempo of this song always made her want to dance, though she had a limited range singing live. "I fell for you like a stone into the sea. My cold heart melting with glee. I loved you first." She sang the chorus one more time then ended the song.

"Sonnets and rhyme schemes, waves and boards," Danica began. It was slower than her last song, though not sad. "The value of honesty, integrity, the love of family. But of all the things that you showed me. Eternally etched on my heart. My passion for you outshines them all. Our love like a work of art." All her thoughts were of Nicholas who was just meters away. She had so many questions for him. Though this was turning out be the best concert of her life, Danica wanted it to be over so she could run backstage and find Nicholas.

"And finally," she announced her last song. "The one you've all been waiting for."

"The lark sings while I sleep. You creep, hoping not to wake me. The day is done. You are counting sheep. I don't make a peep," Danica hummed along as the chorus started up. "The Night Owl and her Early Bird. A pair not seen to thrive, but we nevertheless jive. What others thought will part us only serves to unite us."

"The Night Owl and Her Early Bird, a love so absurd to be heard. Yet it is only for you, my early bird that I awake before the dawn. To sleep with the sun is to endlessly yawn, but for you, I will shift my time. Oh my early bird, I am your night owl sublime."

Her last song of the night ended. She thanked her amazing, yet meddlesome audience, to deafening roars, enjoying the euphoric feelings engulfing her. Bowing off the stage, Danica ran with giddy enthusiasm through the staff door towards him.

She found Nick waiting for her backstage in her temporary dressing room. This was a hockey rink most of the year, which meant her dressing room here had been a hallway until yesterday.

"I should have told you about my crazy fans and everything," Danica began. "I was just so enjoying getting to know someone who hadn't googled me." Nick laughed. She decided there was no need to explain her other reason, for Nick's actions today had more than proved them wrong.

"I love you, Nick," Danica whispered. She saw surprise in his eyes, though she suspected more from her sudden confession rather than the words themselves. Nick must already know she loved him from the contents of her album. Danica automatically straightened her glasses on her face as Nick gazed at her.

"I missed you," Nick said. "I was in denial about it until dad showed me your CD." He smiled, in that adorable awkward way that he always did.

"Thank goodness for your dad," Danica laughed, throwing her arms around him. "Remind me to give him a signed poster or something."

"Dad would like that, I'm sure," Nick chuckled. With the platform heels she had on, Danica didn't need him to lean down to kiss her. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss. Her arms wound around him, and she pulled him closer.

"The crew is probably already packing up," Danica explained, when they broke apart. "I have to go meet the VIP guests, and catch a plane tonight. Would you like to come with me? We are performing in Portland tomorrow night, then Las Vegas, Chicago, Toronto, New York, Paris, Berlin, and London. Between shows and jet lag, we could do tourist things, or just say in the hotel." She winked at him, grinning from ear to ear. "Just as long as I don't have to say goodbye to you again now."

"You're crazy," Nick laughed.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Danica replied calmly.

"If I am going to leave sanity behind, I might as well do it thoroughly," Nick smiled at her. He said yes and all was right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached the end of what I have pre-written before I began uploading this story. The Epilogue is only half written at this point but here is a sneak peek anyway!
> 
> \---------------------------------------
> 
> Sneak Peek Epilogue from the point of view of Nicole Parks.
> 
> The two people she'd been most eager to interview since she'd got this job were about to walk in through the door on her right. Never before interviewed as a couple, Nicole was practically vibrating with excitement. This was her exclusive, her big break.
> 
> "Welcome back," Nicole announced to the crowd and cameras as the commercial break ended. "You may know them from their famous live stage kiss five years ago, currently sitting at over four million views on Youtube, or from their co-written album 'His Night Owl' the follow up to the best selling album 'Her Early Bird.' Introducing Dani Brookes and Nicholas Greenberg." The crowd cheered as the couple walked up onto the stage. Dani was waving at the crowd before she sat in one of the provided chairs opposite Nicole.
> 
> "It's so great to have you here today," Nicole exclaimed, unable to keep a smile off her face. "Both of you. Its an honour."
> 
> "Thank you," Danica smiled.
> 
> "First tv appearance you've made together, as a couple," Nicole inquired. "What made you finally say yes?"


	19. Interview

Nicole Parks set her sights higher than mere photojournalism, which is how she'd found herself were she was today with a microphone hidden in her shirt facing her live studio audience. Her chair was more like an ottoman, upholstered in a soft off-white material and extremely comfortable. She was proud of how hard she'd worked to get to where she was today, but more than that, Nicole was excited to finally get the interview of a lifetime. The two people she'd been most eager to have on the show since she'd got this job were about to walk in through the door on her right. They'd never before been interviewed as a couple, and Nicole was practically vibrating with anticipation. This was her exclusive, her big break. Her dreams turned reality.

"Welcome back," Nicole announced to the crowd and cameras as the commercial break ended. "You may know them from their famous live stage kiss five years ago, currently sitting at over four million views on Youtube, or from their newly released co-written follow up album 'His Night Owl' to the best selling album 'Her Early Bird.' Introducing Dani Brookes and Nicholas Greenberg." The crowd cheered as the couple walked up onto the stage. Dani was waving at the crowd before she sat in one of the provided chairs beside Nicole.

"It's so great to have you here today," Nicole exclaimed, unable to keep a smile off her face. "Both of you. Its an honour."

"Thank you," Dani smiled.

"First tv appearance you've made together as a couple," Nicole inquired. "What made you finally say yes?"

"Well, we couldn't hide forever," Dani said with a light laugh.

"We sure did try though," Nicholas laughed nervously from where he sat beside her.

"May I ask why now?" Nicole began. "Are you getting more comfortable in the spotlight?"

"I guess yeah," Nicholas said.

"If the lyrics of Reality Strike are to be taken seriously," Nicole continued. "You weren't so fond of it before."

"Things change," Nicholas said. "If I recall, you used to be climbing trees rather than hosting celebrities talk shows." She must have looked confused, because Nicholas continued. "Don't you remember the last time I saw you? Outside my window with a camera around your neck, falling out of tree."

"Oh wow, that does take me back," Nicole mused, leaning back in her chair and smiling as it all came flooding back. "You were so kind to the stranger outside your window."

"And you made a meme out of me," Nicholas laughed.

"I'm glad we can laugh about this now," Nicole chuckled with him. "And I almost forgot, but I do believe congratulations are in order. Newlyweds and all! You haven't released wedding photos though, so I might be wrong."

"It was a small wedding," Dani explained. "We weren't planning on releasing any photos."

"Surely just a few photos wouldn't hurt?" Nicole tried to persuade them.

"We might release one or two," Nicholas said a moment later. "If people really insist, but it was a very small wedding. I don't really understand why people are so interested."

"You kissed her live on stage," Nicole reminded him. "Plus the raw emotion of that first album!" She exhaled for emphasis as she continued. "I've seen fans invest in less."

"He really did surprise me that's for sure," Dani smiled. "And still does." She turned to look at him as she spoke, and Nicole couldn't help but note the affectionate look in her eyes as she did.

"Okay, now I'm shipping it," Nicole laughed. "I take it the honeymoon isn't over then?" She raised an eyebrow at him, and they both laughed.

"Now I know some people take issue with your age gap, but do you find it a problem?" Nicole asked, when neither of them spoke after her last comment. She had to keep them talking. With these two on the stage with her, Nicole just knew this interview would get a million hits on YouTube.

"Not really," Dani replied easily. "Nick is more mature than some forty year olds I know. It never bothered me."

"At first it was a little strange," Nicholas admitted. "But the longer we were together, the less and less it mattered."

"I've heard that your father was a fan of Danica, even before you met her?" Nicole asked Nicholas.

"Yep," he replied smiling. "Dad got all his CDs signed the first time Danica came over for dinner."

"That must of been quite something to see," Nicole replied. "I bet having you for a daughter-in-law just about made his day."

"I'm sure it did," Dani laughed. "But even when we first met, he always treated me like a person before a celebrity, which I really appreciated."

"I just have to ask," Nicole began. "I know you've heard about all the humors flying around these last few months since you'd changed your wardrobe choices Dani, and the fans want to know, are you two expecting?"

Both of them looked at each other then back at her, but said nothing.

"Or are the fans imaging Dani's sudden fondness for loose fitting clothing?" Nicole asked.

"It's true that, baggy clothes are more comfortable," Nicholas replied.

"Very comfortable," Dani said.

"Hmmm…" Nicole said suspicious. "Because I do believe you two have moved back to Tofino since tying the knot, that plus the new fashion choices have everyone convinced there will be a baby."

"I'm gonna be helping mom and dad out again at the shop," Nicholas explained. "Toronto is a bit too far a commute for me." He laughed, but the two of them were grinning like kids caught in a lie, and the reporter in Nicole just sensed that the rumors were true.

"We bought a place in Tofino actually," Dani added. "There's a music studio for me, and it's close to the beach for Nick. He surfs."

"And I bet close to the grandparents as well," Nicole added, again with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Dani replied whimsically.

"Yeah I'm sure you don't," Nicole chuckled. "So no wedding photos and no baby bump huh. The fans will be so disappointed."

"But they do have 'His Night Owl' to enjoy," Dani reminded her.

"Ah yes, I suppose if you won't confirm or deny baby rumors, we could talk about that," Nicole continued. Reaching to her left, she picked up the copy of the CD her crew had left there for her, and held it up for the crowd and the cameras to see. The cover art for the album was the silhouette of an owl against the darkness night, with a almost totally transparent image of Dani's face overlaid on top. Unlike 'Her Early Bird', Nicholas's name was listed along with hers for writing the album.

"Did you plan to co-write it?"

"No actually," Dani answered, with a smile. "I just kept bouncing ideas off of Nick. Brainstorming with him and the like, then before I knew it, he'd contributed at least a little to every song. Once I figured that out, I just had to co-credit him."

"And even put him in the music video, if I'm not mistaken," Nicole continued.

"Oh yes," Dani replied. "For the title song 'His Night Owl', it worked really well, and he got to see what's it's like on set."

"What did you think of the whole thing, Nicholas?" Nicole asked.

"Honestly," Nicholas began. "A lot less sexy than I thought it would be." Nicole couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"Well, like when you watch the video it's all glamorous and amazing, but behind the scenes it's retakes, lighting issues, camera angles, and waiting around. It's crazy how they turn that into something that flows so well."

"That's show biz for you," Nicole chuckled. "But even so, did you enjoy shooting the video?"

"Oh yeah, it was fun," Nicholas answered. "Though not something I'd want to do everyday."

"Fair enough," Nicole replied. "We are running short on time here guys," Nicole said as she noticed the clock. "But just one more question. The album's title hit, 'His Night Owl' is featuring another singer that's Dani's lover in the video. What was that like for you?"

"Only slightly weird," Nicholas laughed. "I'm getting used to this whole show biz thing. I've realized that acting as someone, and being someone, are two very different things. Danica and I wrote the song together, then she sang the duet with someone else, because I am a poet not a singer."

"We are really running out of time now folks," Nicole said. "Thank you so much for coming on the show today.

"Our pleasure," Dani smiled.

"This is Nicole Parks, and you are watching The Real Talk," Nicole spoke directly to the cameras as they pulled away. "Join us after the break for exclusive behind the scene footage of the music video for 'His Night Owl', and another round of applause for our special guests." The crowd cheered as Danica and Nicholas stood, huge smiles on their faces, and walked off the stage hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Thanks for reading my first complete original novel! Means alot! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!
> 
> If you enjoyed this please watch for more stories from me. I am going to be uploading another original love story very soon. Thanks.
> 
> This story was a re-write from a fanfic I wrote for Malec from the Mortal Instruments. The two stories are very different now except for the basic plot structure but if you want to read that one too it's published here on ao3.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first chapter. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Sneak Peek Chapter 2
> 
> The rain didn't seem to bother the locals that could be seen on the beach in rain or shine. Deciding it was best to join them, Danica went out in the rain. Not having packed a bathing suit, she simply walked along the beach. She loved the crashing of the waves, the taste of the salty air and the sound of gulls, but it was the rhythm of the water that held her focus. The back and forth had a calming effect, like all the troubles of the world were nothing compared to the power of the white foam crashing into the shore. There was a violence to the way the water attacked the rocks, slowly crumbling the hard stone into sand. It was quite something to think of, the ocean gradually carving up the land for hundreds of years. The harmless liquid winning against the seemingly impervious cliffs in the long run. Danica felt sure there was a song in there somewhere, but the harder she tried to come up with a tune or some lyrics the less she liked the results.
> 
> Giving up for the moment, Danica stopped to appreciate the beauty she couldn't find the words to express in a song. The peaceful sounds and happy laughter of those on the beach was so wonderfully different from the bright lights and flashing cameras she had come to associate with her life. There were a group of children splashing around in the water ahead of her. She'd passed a couple getting into a kayak a ways back and could now see them on the horizon.


End file.
